Stray: an Inuyasha story
by nerdyrockergirlisme
Summary: At an early age, Kagome found Inuyasha on the streets. It soon went down hill from there as he learned to talk. After insulting Inuyasha, Kagome is forced to spend a week with him to make up for it. What she doesn't know is that Inuyasha plans to win her.
1. 1 Kagome's Punishment

Stray

**Stray Kagome's Punishment**

Kagome stood at the front door, looking out at the rain that continued to pour down.

"Kagome, step a foot out in that rain and you're in big trouble, missy," her mother called from the kitchen as she spoon-fed baby Souta as her dad watched.

"Listen to your mother, Kago-chan," he called to her.

"Aw! But mom, why? I _love_ the rain and the puddles!" she called back. "Kago-chan, you'll get sick. I can't deal with a fussy baby and a sick seven year-old and you know that Jii-chan is getting older by the second."

"I heard that!" Jii-chan called from down the bathroom.

Kagome looked in the mirror near the door to see her rosy cheeks, small body, missing teeth, and pigtails. All confirmed that she was, of course, only seven and it taunted her. Kagome turned back to the screen door.

'It wouldn't hurt just to stick my hand in it.' She thought to herself.

As soon as Kagome opened the door to stick her hand in the rain, her fat cat, Buyo, ran out into the rain.

'Stupid cat. The one time he moves all day and he runs into the rain!'

"Buyo, come back!" Kagome ran after him. By the time she saw him, he was hissing at the hand of an unconscious boy. He lay there, naked in the rain as if he'd just appeared out of nowhere into the street. He was so skinny and he looked sick.

'What kind of boy has silver hair?'

Kagome bent down and began to poke the boy with a stray stick.

"Excuse me, boy, but you're naked and my Mama says that you're not s'posed to be naked outside the house. You'll get in trouble." Kagome continued to poke him until he finally rolled over, coughed, and moaned.

Just then, Mama Higurashi ran up behind her.

"Kagome, I told you specifically to stay p— Oh my gosh," she said as she spotted the silver-haired boy. "Kagome, run back to the shrine and tell daddy to put some tea and chicken broth on the stove. I need you to get every blanket, sheet, and pillow in the house and put it on my bed, now! Run!" Mama Higurashi checked the child for a pulse and was successful.

Kagome ran to the shrine to follow her mother's orders. She held her baby brother as her mother carried the boy into her room and placed him under the covers as Jii-chan brought her the broth and tea from the stove. Mr. Higurashi flipped through the medical dictionary to figure out which treatments would help the boy's symptoms.

Three days pasted before he could fully sit up. It took two weeks for him to be able to stand without getting dizzy. The weirdest thing was that he couldn't speak. The only noise he would make was around Buyo, who would continuously hiss at him. The boy must have found tormenting him to be amusing, because he would bark, growl, or howl whenever Buyo was near. For that reason, the Mama Higurashi began to call him Inuyasha.

"Inu-chan, say Kagome-chan. That's _my _name. It's easy. Say KA-GO-ME-CHAN." Kagome sat in front of the boy as she attempted to teach the boy to talk.

The boy strained and strained. "K—," he stuttered, but couldn't get it out. "Ka-chan!"

"_Nooo_, Inu-chan. That's not right. Say Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!"

"K—," he began.

"_Yeees_."

"K—"

"Come _on_, Inu-chan!" Kagome said to him.

"Kiggy-chan!" he said with delight on his face.

"No! No! No! That's wrong, Inuyasha-kun!"

She was too late. Before she knew it, he was parading around the house screaming "Kiggy-chan" everywhere he went. Before she knew it, Kagome was angry.

"Stupid Inuyasha-kun! You're such a bad boy! Since your name is _Inu_yasha, then why don't you do what bad dogs do and SIT!" she screamed at him. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks for a moment before running into his room and hiding under the covers.

That was eight years ago, but Kagome and Inuyasha have never liked each other since. Well… Not quite. They've never really spoken other than a need-to-know basis, although their rooms were right next to each other.

Kagome, of course, used her loudness to join a band with her friends Kouga, Sango, Naraku, and Hojo. They called themselves Ex O (It apparently was short for Extraordinarily Odd.).

Inuyasha, of course, remained the quiet type, talking only to Mama Higurashi and other adults. He felt as if he'd learned early on in life that younger people were cruel.

"Inuyasha! Souta! Kagome! Jii-chan! Come down and eat!" Mama Higurashi called. Souta was the first at the table. Then came Inuyasha, wearing his school uniform. Mama Higurashi put his hair into two long braids. Kagome came down the stairs wearing her school uniform with her hair in two high pigtails and a shorter skirt than usual.

"My God, Kagome. Those skirts seem to get shorter each day! Put on some clothes!" Jii-chan said to her as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"I have a date with Naraku today. I wanted to look pretty."

'There's a fine line between pretty and slutty.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"And you, hippie boy! Cut your damned hair!" Jii-chan yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha simply stared at him. No one besides Mama Higurashi had been allowed to touch his hair and she only touched it to braid it.

"Jii-chan, leave poor Inu-chan alone. He does well in school, so I let him keep his hair however long he wants it to be," Mama Higurashi said.

"Mama, I want hair like Inuyasha-kun too!" Souta complained.

"Well then you have to make grades like Inu-chan too. For now, you will continue to get your hair cut."

Kagome leaned in to whisper into her baby brother's ear. "They just favor him because he's a stray." Inuyasha heard her and excuse himself to walk to school early.

"Kagome, that was completely inexcusable. Go upstairs, put on a longer skirt, and when you get to school, make sure to tell Naraku that you can't go out with him today. You'll spend this entire week with Inuyasha attempting to make it up to him!" Mama Higurashi said to her.

"But mom, it's our anniversary! I can't spend my three-month anniversary with _Inuyasha_! Naraku already can't stand him! If he were to be the reason why I can't go out with him today, Naraku would freak out!" Kagome screamed at her mother.

"Kagome, settle down. I'm sure that your father (God rest his soul) wouldn't want you disrespecting your mother like that," Jii-chan interrupted.

"Whatever!" Kagome said as she stormed out of the house.

"That stupid Inuyasha. This is all his fault. I wish Buyo would have never run out the door that day. Then he would somebody else's problem," Kagome spoke out loud to herself as she walked under her favorite sakura tree.

"Speaking to yourself again, Kiggy-chan?" Inuyasha asked from one of the branches.

"Don't CALL me that. You'd think that after eight years, you'd finally get KAGOME right. Maybe it's a stray thing,_ Inu_-chan," Kagome said as she continued to walk. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and landed directly behind her.

"Kiggy-chan, my dear, you know nothing about that. All you know is that I was in the rain, naked, and by myself. Did you even consider that maybe I wanted to be in the rain, naked, and by myself?"

"Fuck off, Inuyasha. You're starting to piss me off," she growled at him.

"Kiggy-chan, we really could have been good friends."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "Because of you, I can't spend my anniversary with my boyfriend. I have to spend it inside, with you! Go back to whatever gutter you slept in before we found you!"

Kagome ran off to meet Naraku.

'Stupid Kiggy-chan. It won't be long until you're mine,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome ran up to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms, giving her a clear view of the gold chain she'd given him for his birthday. Naraku kissed her neck. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Why do you seem so…energetic today, my dear?" he asked.

"Because I need you to see how cute I am and not be mad at me. I can't go out with you today," she said. Naraku was quick to put her down. "Kagome, you are NOT serious. Today, you were supposed to come over. They were so set on it!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault! It's Inuyasha's fault! I said something to Souta and Inuyasha heard me and got upset and walked out. My mom said I have to spend the rest of the week making it up to him. The thing was he wasn't even upset! He even had enough energy to bug me before I got here!" she pleaded with him.

Naraku pushed Kagome to the side and ran towards the door. Kagome turned toward the direction he was headed and saw that he was charging towards Inuyasha. "Naraku, NO!" But it was too late.

Naraku had already slammed his fist into Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha paused to wipe the blood off of his lip. "Thanks for making it self defense," Inuyasha said to him before punching him twice as hard, making him fall hard to the ground. Inuyasha pounced on Naraku and Kagome ran to the scene. People simply stood, watching. By the time Kagome got through the circle of people, she saw Inuyasha's fist slam into Naraku's face.

"STOP! INUYASHA, PLEASE STOP!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who started to cry.

'I can't keep making her cry. Where's the damned necklace?'

Inuyasha reached for the gold chain and snatched it right off Naraku's neck and ran out of the doors before Sun-sensei showed up.

"Mom, you can't still expect me to spend the week with him! It's unfair! He gave my boyfriend a black eye AND broke the clasp on the chain I gave him!" Kagome said as she entered her house from school.

"Kagome, Inuyasha was defending himself and as for the chain, Inuyasha feels very bad and will be working with Jii-chan to raise the money to fix it," Mama Higurashi told her as she ironed Souta's uniform for the next day.

"MOM! FOR ONCE, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed.

She looked up from her ironing and faced Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi, I'm very sick of you yelling in this house! I am your mother and you'll do as I say. Inuyasha is in his room and you are to join him."

Kagome stomped her feet up the stairs knowing better than to disobey her mother.

Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha's open door and scowled. Posted on his walls were his many academic achievements. That was basically all there was to his room besides his painting supplies and his mattress that he insisted on laying on the floor instead of putting it on an actual bed-frame. "Ah. Kiggy-chan. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"You know damned well why I'm here," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha laughed. "Kiggy-chan, where did my good girl go? Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you would like to go to the carnival today. It would make me a _very_ happy boy."

If she weren't already in hot water with her mother, she would have stated that he was a dog, not a boy. Instead, she went into her room to change into jeans, a wife beater, and sneakers, and then took down her hair.

"So you're ready to go, Kiggy-chan?" Inuyasha asked as he opened her door without knocking. She had to admit. He looked very handsome in his jeans and artsy t-shirt. He also took down his hair so that it fell in waves down his back.

She grumbled a few harsh words under her breath and began to walk to the carnival. She wouldn't let him get the best of her.


	2. 2 A Day at the Carnival

"Kiggy-chan, what would you like to do first

"Kiggy-chan, what would you like to do first?" Inuyasha asked after they paid for their tickets.

"I would like to go home or even better, I would like to go out with my boyfriend," Kagome answered. Inuyasha's face looked hurt, but Kagome showed no sympathy.

"I'm really trying to make peace with you. I really think we could have been good together. Did you know that we haven't been civil towards each other since before I started calling you Kiggy-chan and you got mad? It's dumb that after all of those years, you still hate me for it," Inuyasha said.

That wasn't the only reason Kagome hated Inuyasha. It seemed that he was the center of the Higurashi household. He'd come home with another award or praise from an adult everyday, so Jii-chan and Mama Higurashi naturally loved him and compared Kagome's life to his on a daily basis. Kagome was always "the girl with the band that dresses like a hooker". Inuyasha even got offered the rest of the miso soup on soup Sundays before Kagome. She hated him with a passion, even though it wasn't his fault.

"I want some cotton-candy," she said as she turned in the direction of the cotton-candy stand.

"Kagome?" a voice said from behind her.

"Sango! Thank God!" Kagome nearly leaped into her arms at the sight of her friend.

"You're here for your punishment with Inuyasha, right?" Sango asked.

Naraku must have told her.

"Yeah. He's somewhere close by."

Sango was Kagome's best friend. She wore her hair in three high, purple-streaked ponytails and usually wore miniskirts with shirts with funny/ slightly insulting phrases on them. Today's phrase said, "You Must Be This Cool To Dream About Me".

"Would you like to stick around and, you know, keep me sane?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked behind Kagome's head and must have seen a boy, most likely Miroku, the school's MVP. "Sorry, Kago-chan, but duty calls. Have fun with dog-breath."

Kagome sighed deeply and paid for blue cotton candy on a stick and joined Inuyasha, who was standing in line for the Ferris wheel.

'She sure does look depressed,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He forced a smile and turned towards her.

"Kiggy-chan, up here!" he waved to her. Kagome sighed at the way he yelled "Kiggy-chan" in front of everyone.

'I hate the damned Ferris wheel.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome took her seat inside and continued to eat her cotton candy. As soon as they were almost at the top, the compartment they were in rocked before coming to a complete stop.

"Oh, this is fucking perfect! Now we're fucking stuck!" Kagome yelled and pouted across from Inuyasha, who simply sighed.

"Kiggy-chan, I don't hate you. Can you at least _try _to stop hating me?" Inuyasha said as he looked out the window.

'Why do I feel so guilty?' Kagome thought to herself.

'Why isn't she saying anything? For God's sake! I didn't do a thing to this girl besides her nickname, but can you blame me? Kagome and Kiggy are sorta similar. I was just starting to talk again after all that I went through!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Kagome, why the fuck do you hate me so much? I didn't do a THING to you!"

"They think that you're so fucking perfect! You even get the rest of the soup on soup Sundays and what do I get? I get Jii-chan calling me a whore and my mom thinking that my life could be so much better just because of an imposing STRAY!" Kagome screamed almost instantly and instantly regretted it as Inuyasha turned to look at her with the most awful look she'd ever seen.

"Why do I even try with you?" Inuyasha said to her.

The Ferris wheel began to move again and Kagome ran home as soon as it let her off.

"Kagome, how did the carnival go with Inuyasha?" Souta asked as she zoomed past him.

What was his _deal_? That was the coldest look that she had ever received and it was all over a simple word like "stray".

'I guess I hit him where it hurt.'

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Naraku's number.

"Hello?" Naraku answered.

"_It was horrible," _Kagome answered without muttering a greeting.

"_My broken face is fine, thanks for asking and yes. I would LOVE to hear about my girlfriend's date with the one who broke my face in the first place, even if it WAS horrible."_

"_I'm sorry. How's your face, sweetie?" _Kagome asked.

"_Blue."_

"_Well at least it's not red. I don't know what you were thinking, going after Inuyasha like that. After all of these years, you haven't been able to beat him once," _Kagome said to him.

"Look, all I knew was that he was fucking with my girlfriend and I didn't like it. I HATE him and he has the nerve to talk to you."

"_Well, Naraku, not that he was in the right, but he _does_ have the right to talk to me. He lives in the room next to mine. He's even seen me in my nighty."_

"_That's another thing I hate! That fuck lives right on the other side of your wall! Look, Kagome, I've asked you this before, but this time I'm telling you. Come and live with me. My parents left me a shitload of money when they died and I have a job and I live in a good enough area. You don't get along with your mom or grandpa, and you can visit Souta whenever you'd like, I guess."_

Kagome giggled_. "Very funny, but be serious."_

"_Look, Kagome, I AM being serious. I won't allow you to stay there with him there!"_

"_You won't let me? You won't let me live in the house I grew up in? Get real. You can't force me to do anything, so deal with it!" _Kagome snapped.

"_Shit, Kagome! I'm sick and tired of knowing that he can 'accidentally' see you fucking naked! I hate the fact that I can't come over and eat dinner with your mom and grandpa and little brother! Look. I may look like I don't give a fuck about those things, but I do! Come. Live. With. ME!" _he said.

"_I can't! What? Is this a do-what-I-say-or-we're through thing, because you seem to do that shit a lot and I'm sick of it!" _Kagome said as he began to aggravate her more and more.

"_You know what, Kagome? I'm tired and I don't feel like fighting on our fucking ANNIVERSARY. Yeah. Happy anniversary. Another thing you didn't say." _He hung up.

Kagome hugged her knees and began to cry. For the past two months, a lot of their conversations were like that. Even her fights with her _boyfriend_ were circled around Inuyasha.

"Shit," Kagome said out loud to herself.

Inuyasha laid there in the dark. Why _did _he even try with her? Was she really, honestly worth it? Inuyasha remembered when Kagome sparked his interest. It was the day her band had their first gig. She was only thirteen.

Inuyasha was being polite by attending the show with Souta and Mrs. Higurashi. Jii-chan's exact words were "Why pay for ruckus?" even though they had free tickets. Kagome screamed as she wiggled her skinny hips around. Inuyasha couldn't hear anything but her voice. He didn't even pay attention to the words. They were irrelevant. It was just her voice sounding to him over the other eighty-two people that were there. It reminded him of the first day he heard her voice. It was the day that she saved him from what had been done to him in the past.

Kagome drifted off to sleep with her clothes still on. Her sleeves were soaked with tears. She stirred as she felt someone climb into bed with her.

'Souta probably had another nightmare.'

"Kagome, honey wake up." It was Naraku. It was hard to make out his long, black hair that he wore in a long braid. Even in the dark, she could tell that he was wearing a lot of guyliner (me: I love that word) and black jeans paired with a black shirt. It was his usual attire for sneaking into her room at night.

Kagome sat up and immediately started to cry. Naraku put his arms around her. "Shhh. Shhh. Come on, angel, don't you cry."

"I can't help it. We always fight about stuff that's not even about us!" Kagome said between hiccups.

"Love, we'll work this out. I promise," he said. Naraku ended up staying the night in her room and leaving as soon as the sun came up. A note was left on her pillow.

Dear Kagome,

Skip with me today.

_-Naraku_

Kagome smiled to herself and got ready for "school". That morning, she left without saying goodbye to anyone.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome sped off to what he hoped was school. She didn't even wait for breakfast or kiss her mother goodbye. It had been that way since she began dating Naraku, who, by Inuyasha's understanding, hated him. He knew that he wanted her to leave Inuyasha and her family behind and move in with him.

'Hell freezes over before I let him.'


	3. 3 Playing Hookie

Just wanted to say thanks for those who reviewed

Sorry it took so long. - Just wanted to say thanks for those who reviewed. It's my first story so bare with me. I need all the help I can get. And don't worry people. This NarakuxxKagome thing won't be forever. It is a InuxKag story after all

Kagome wasn't the only one skipping that day. Inuyasha decided to skip to plan out what he was going to do about Kagome. He daydreamed in the branches of the sakura tree and laughed as he made bets with himself as to how long Kagome and Naraku's relationship would last and what he would do when it ended. He finally settled on giving it another two days and dozed off to sleep.

Instead of school, Kagome and Naraku went back to his house to watch movies and eat pizza. It would have been romantic if his apartment weren't so dirty… It was surprising that he didn't have bugs or rodents, but Kagome didn't say a word. He _was_ eighteen and living on his own. What could she expect? She learned to…embrace the mess or at least tolerate it.

After the second movie ended, that's when it began. Naraku began to kiss Kagome's neck and at first, it was okay. That was until his hand started moving farther and farther up her skirt. Kagome pushed his hand back down, but he just put it right back where it was. She attempted to push it down again, but that only made him angry as he grabbed her wrist and threw it away. Kagome wiggled and wiggled until she was free.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Kagome demanded of him.

"I thought that was pretty obvious!"

"Why? I'm FIFTEEN! You're eighteen. That's statutory rape, stupid!" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Look. You _don't_ move in with me. You don't have sex with me. _I've_ never even seen you in your nighty! What the hell is your problem? Why do I even bother?" Naraku asked as he stood up also.

'Inuyasha said the same exact thing. Maybe it _is_ me.'

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have _morals_. I can't just have sex with you because you're tired of waiting! I may be mean and immature and sometimes I don't change out of my pajamas when I don't have anywhere to go, but something that I _am_ proud of is having morals and standards and never breaking them!" Kagome screamed at him.

"So you have morals, yet you call an orphan a stray?" Naraku asked.

"That's different," Kagome said quietly, trying to convince him and herself that it was true.

Naraku took this as a weakness and struck. "So, Kagome. Tell me. What do your morals consist of? Skipping school? Disrespecting your mother and grandfather? Coming to your boyfriend's apartment _alone_ though you're three years younger than him?"

"Stop," Kagome said quietly to him.

"Holding a grudge against a boy simply because he does better in school than you do? Or was it because he calls you that obnoxious 'Kiggy-chan'? Who's to tell these days, because you seem to be mad at him just to be mad. Do these morals consist of being the most SELFISH, STUCK-UP, EVIL bitch ever? If they do, then doing a good job, sweetie," he said. Kagome was on the verge of tears.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed.

"Get the fuck out of here. Go home. Don't call me. Don't look for me at school. Don't do anything that would involve me hearing your whiney voice or seeing your pretty little face for a while. When you decide to open your bony fucking legs, then you call me, but for now, maybe I'll give Kagura a call," he said as he opened the door to show her out.

"Fuck whoever you want and by the way, your apartment smells like shit and you've needed to tune your guitar since last week. Show up with it like that on Thursday and I'm smashing it!" Kagome yelled when she was on the other side of the door.

The neighbors that were home stepped outside their doors to stare at her. Some shouted rude phrases. Others simply told her that she needed to get to class.

Where was she going to go now? She couldn't make an appearance at school or they'd know she'd been skipping. She couldn't go home, because Jii-chan was there. She needed to go somewhere where she could be completely…alone.

Kagome headed towards the sakura tree again when it started to rain.

"Great!" she said to herself as she ran for shelter under the branches and began to cry. She heard someone stir in the treetops. Inuyasha yawned.

"Kiggy-chan, my dear, shouldn't you be in school?" Inuyasha asked her.

'Great. Even better,' Kagome thought to herself.

"This is not the time, Inuyasha," she told him while attempting to wipe the tears from her face.

'I guess two days was a long time," he thought to himself. 'I got her.'

Inuyasha began to put his plan to action.

'Phase one.'

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree, knowing he was going to have to improvise a little. "Kagome, he wasn't good enough for you."

Kagome's tears stopped and she looked up at Inuyasha in utter disbelief.

"W-what did you just call me?" she asked.

"That _is_ your name, right? Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Yes, but you never call me that. You've always called me Kiggy-chan." She said to him.

"Let's go somewhere inside and get you out of this rain."

'Why is he helping me? Just yesterday, he was talking about how there was no reason to even bother with me… What changed?'

"I don't have a jacket and my hair is soaked enough and my shoes are soaked. It's super uncomfortable to walk in them, so I'll just wait until the rain stops and meet you at home," she said.

'Kiggy-chan, you don't win that easily.'

Inuyasha took off his jacket and swooped Kagome up bridal-style, startling her, but in the emotional state she was in, she didn't want to yell. She simply looked at him while he looked at her the way he was doing and the way he put his jacket over her head and shoulders.

"Inuyasha-kun?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Put me down, please," she said in a monotone.

'Crap,' Inuyasha thought to himself as Kagome's feet touched the ground. He began to walk away when she called out his name.

"Inuyasha," she said to his back.

He turned around to face her.

"I just wanted you to put me down. Not walk away."

Maybe it was the need to talk to someone that Kagome felt. Maybe Naraku broke her heart to the point where she was completely opposite of herself. Maybe it was destiny beginning to unravel. No one will ever know, but that day, Kagome stopped hating Inuyasha for things that were completely not his fault as she told him the ins and out of her relationship with Naraku as they sat under that sakura tree. That day, Inuyasha's "win Kagome's heart" plan took its first step, but Inuyasha also adopted a new goal. No matter what, he was going to avenge Kagome's heart.

When Kagome got home, she had two surprises waiting for her. One came in the form of a tall beauty standing in the kitchen, talking to her mom in designer jeans and high heels.

Mama Higurashi greeted Kagome with a smile before shattering Kagome with a few simple words. "Kagome, you remember your cousin Kikyo, right? Well she's decided to give up the life of being a model and live a normal life. You'll be sharing your room with her until the school year is through.

Kagome couldn't _stand_ Kikyo. She as always bent on taking everything Kagome wanted and ended up breaking them in the end (though we're talking about the days when they still played with dolls). She always wanted to make Kagome look like she was less than her. She was a better singer. She was a better dancer. She was far ore prettier. She had had more boyfriends. She made higher marks. The only thing Kikyo had against her was that she was a slut and everyone in the family knew that, but that where it ended. Everyone in the family knew it, but she was too smart to let outsiders know anything at all about who she really was.

"Kago-chaaan!! It's me! Kiki-chan!! I missed you so much, little cousin!" She said as she bobarded her with hugs and air kisses while broadcasting the fact that her boobs were bigger than Kagome's with her tight shirt that somehow flattered her.

Kagome threw back the angry words that sat in her head and did what she did best around Kikyo. She faked it.

"Kiki-chaaan!! I missed you so much!! We have _got_ to catch up!! Why don't we grab a bite to eat later this week? Not tomorrow, though. I have band practice," she said as she hugged and air kissed her back.

'I can't stand this fake Barbie doll. Why is she here?' Kagome thought as she let go and went to stand with Inuyasha again. He handed her her book bag, which he'd been carrying for her. Kikyo never took her eyes off of the scene.

Kikyo put a switch in her hips and flipped her hair as she walked towards them. "This certainly _cannot_ be little Inu-chan. Remember that day you and me got married behind that tree? Kagome's little friend Hojo was the pastor and Kagome cried because she wanted to marry you and you wanted to marry me."

It was all coming back to her now. Kagome could never quite put her finger on the reason she hated Inuyasha so much. She always told herself it was because he was perfect. Kagome didn't hate Inuyasha for the nickname or because of his grades. She hated him because he always chose Kikyo. Every time she came over visit was always Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. He never chose to play with her or share cookies with her or to marry her under the sakura tree (me: yes, that tree has some significance). He never really paid much attention to her and she never paid much attention to him, but it was different with Kikyo around. She always wanted to prove to Kikyo that there was something or someone that she couldn't have, but she would always win. Kagome hated Inuyasha because of Kikyo.

"Yeah. I remember that," Inuyasha said as he couldn't help but notice how much Kikyo had grown.

The second surprise came when everyone was downstairs watching television and Kagome decided to head to her room to work on some of her songs before Kikyo came up and decided to take and break those too.

When she got to her room, there they were. Her room was filled with balloons saying I'm sorry and rose petals were on the floor. On her bed was a note. Kagome picked it up and was startled as the closet door opened and Naraku emerged from it and took the note from her to read it.

"You really should lock your window. Who knows what pervs and creeps could get in here? I love you so much no matter what and I'm super sorry. Love always. Naraku," he said.

Just like that, Kagome found her little thing that Kikyo would never get her hands on and she was happy again.

Yay! New person. It's kinda short though, but tons of lovely drama. Sorry. Naraku still serves purpose, so no getting rid of him just yet. Just remember. A party ain't a party without Kikyo crashing and eventually ruining it Oh the twists. The turns. The surprises.


	4. 4 A Walk With Kikyo

Hello loves

Hello loves. This is your wonderful, wonderful author who loves you guys sooo much for continuing to give me feedback. It eggs me on, so keep doing your job, okay? BTW, Myspacers, add me. /mcrslittlevampire

It was a little over an hour before Kikyo decided to up and ask Inuyasha to take a walk with her. Inuyasha, feeling nostalgic, accepted.

"You love her, do you not?" Kikyo asked, starting the conversation.

"What?" He answered.

Inuyasha was startled about how he had almost forgotten about Kagome in Kikyo's presence. It had always been that way. Ever since they were children, Kagome was hidden in the shadow of the flower that was Higurashi Kikyo. As a matter of fact, Inuyasha only began to pine for Kagome _after_ Kikyo left Tokyo to live in the United States. He lusted for her even as a child, but he hoped that that feeling would leave him be so that he could concentrate on winning Kagome.

"You're in love with Kago-chan, right?" she asked with a smile on her face. That's what he loved about her. Her smile showed how much of a woman she was while Kagome…Kagome was still a child. She was a feisty, fiery, beautiful, delicate, strong _child_ with a child's smile and childish behavior while Inuyasha was forced into becoming an adult when his mother and father died, leaving him to fend for himself at only seven years old.

Inuyasha remembered his promise to himself. 'I will win Kagome's heart.' Maybe her heart wasn't his to win. Maybe it as Kikyo that he was meant for. Fate had brought her back to him.

Inuyasha thought about it and was appalled about the words that had come to his mind.

'What am I thinking? Kagome will _always_ be the girl for me!'

"Kikyo, I don't know what you've brought me out here for, but I'd like to go to bed now and I'm pretty sure Mrs. Higurashi would like to talk to you more about your wonderful trips around the world at only seventeen," Inuyasha said as he bid her goodnight.

"She isn't right for you, Inuyasha. She's three years younger than you!" she called out to his back. Inuyasha stopped and turned to talk to her.

"Fill me in, Kikyo. Who exactly is right for me then? You? Simply because you're my age, you believe it should be you?" Kikyo stood in silence and Inuyasha turned to leave.

Inuyasha stopped at Kagome's door and was about to knock when he heard voices.

"Don't you ever say anything like that ever to me again, or we'll never be together again, because that hurt and I don't need a mean boyfriend. I'm an independent woman!" Kagome said.

"That's very cute Kagome. Can I have a kiss?" Inuyasha heard Naraku ask s he pushed the door open wide enough to get a peak. He was hoping to see her turn him down, but was shocked and disappointed when she said, "Only one, because you've been bad," and kissed him on his lips with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha ran to his room and slammed his door shut, knocking one of his plaques off of the wall from vibration alone.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he saw his plan take two steps back.

Kikyo walked back to Kagome's room and stopped when she saw Inuyasha gasp at whatever he saw through the crack in Kagome's door, stomp off and slam his door. Kikyo ran to the crack in the door to see Kagome kissing a handsome guy.

'Jackpot,' Kikyo thought to herself. Tomorrow was going to be a very fulfilling day.

Kagome pulled away from Naraku and smiled. "You have to go. Kikyo will be up here soon."

"Kikyo?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Do me a favor before you go and help me clean this up," she said.

Naraku smiled. "I have an idea."

Kagome and Naraku gathered together all of the balloons and set them free outside of her window. Naraku turned to her. "Make a wish," he said.

'I wish to have a love that was always my own,' Kagome closed her eyes and wished.

Inuyasha pounded his fist into his pillow.

'How could she sell herself short like that?' he thought to himself. He was seeing her in the worst possible light ever. 'After what she told me, she can still find it in herself to kiss him?'

Kikyo knocked on his door and entered without waiting for an answer.

"Get out! I didn't answer!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Do you still believe in that she's the one?" she asked.

"Get out!" he snapped.

Kikyo didn't take the hint and instead walked towards his bed and sat down. "She doesn't deserve you, Inuyasha."

"I didn't ask for your input!" he said to her.

"Inuyasha, do you know the reason I returned?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha sighed, realizing that he was getting nowhere. "Mrs. Higurashi already said that it was because you wanted to live as a normal teenager."

"Who would want to give up being a model for being a teenager? Be serious," Kikyo asked him.

"Then why are you _here_?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you were my first love and I wanted to come back to you," Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, we were young back then. We were only fifteen," he said to her.

"Kagome is fifteen now, is she not?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha paused. "That's completely different and you know it is. Don't compare the two."

"Inuyasha, we were each other's first kiss. I don't know about you, but you were my first love!" Kikyo said, getting more emotional. Contrary to Kagome's beliefs, Kikyo actually did love Inuyasha. He was a lot different from other boys and all that she told him was true.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha began, lost for words.

"Inuyasha, you told me once before when we were very young that you loved me," Kikyo began.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha interrupted. "That was a long time ago."

"Do you remember it? Do you remember our first kiss? Do you remember us?" Kikyo asked with her eyes filling with tears.

Of course he remembered. It was hard to forget.

Kikyo sat on Inuyasha's bed as he painted her. He showed the strength in her eyes and beauty in her face. He loved her even if he was only fifteen years old. He loved her with all of his heart. He dominated his world with every flip of her hair, switch of her hips, clack of her heels, and wink of her eye. She filled his heart with an over-powering song that took over whenever she was around. He loved the way she said his name, whether she was calling him Inuyasha or Inu-chan, it didn't matter. He loved the way she touched his hair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that he could feel her pressing so harm in his back that he could feel her heartbeat. He could literally feel how much she loved him.

"_Inu-chaaan, are you done yet?" Kikyo asked, sounding impatient as usual._

_He'd been done long before she asked. He just stood there and admired his masterpiece and his muse. _

"_Huh? Oh. Yeah," he said as he turned the easel around to show her._

_Kikyo was taken aback by the dark colors that surrounded her and made her beauty even deeper. "I…I love it."_

_Kikyo walked closer to Inuyasha to hug him. He surprised her by catching her face and pressing his lips against hers and then exploring her mouth with his tongue. _

_When he finally pulled back, Kikyo stared up at him in shock before leaning in to kiss him again. They pulled back just enough to whisper to each other, "I love you," before she leaned in and kissed him again._

"I want to be with you, Inuyasha. Have you forgotten me?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha replied instantly.

"Have you stopped loving me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha could see tears spilling from her eyes as she waited for a response.

"No," Inuyasha replied truthfully.

Naraku left out of her window and Kagome swept up the last of the rose petals and put them in her keepsake box. She had a sweet dream that night, thought Kikyo slept in a sleeping bag right beside her bed, but deep in the consciousness of her mind, she knew that everything wasn't always going to be okay. She had a few demons to slay before she would be perfectly okay.


	5. 5 Gotta Kick it Up

**I'm sorry if you guys hated the last chapter, but I DID warn you that I am a new writer and you have to what? BARE WITH ME! With that said, read on. Maybe this one will be better? Oh. Thanks to Nay-Nay for giving me the idea too.**

It had been weeks since Inuyasha told Kikyo that he still loved her and all were well besides Inuyasha himself. The day after he saw Kagome kissing Naraku, he'd told Mrs. Higurashi that it wasn't necessary to have Kagome spend any more of her time trying to make up with him and that they had already resolved their problems.

Kikyo and Inuyasha spent their days doing things couples normally do, such as taking walks in the park. Kikyo was normally distracted by adoring fans asking her why she left the modeling business and begging for her autograph, which she seemed to adore. Inuyasha was more distracted by the thought of Kagome and how she kissed Naraku after what he'd said to her. He just didn't understand.

Naraku and Kagome hadn't had a fight for a while and they spent breaks during band practice making kissy faces at each other. It was all Kagome had ever dreamed of. That all went to hell on their first day back at his house since their break-up.

Naraku and Kagome sat on his couch making out to the sound of The Notebook playing in the background (cliché, right?). Naraku picked Kagome up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued to kiss him. Naraku threw her on his bed and took off his shirt before climbing on Kagome and kissing her neck.

'This feels…so…' Kagome thought to herself. She couldn't discriminate the feeling between right and wrong.

"Just relax," he said to her.

"Naraku," she began to protest, but thought about it. If she were to refuse him once more, he would surely leave her for good. Then she wouldn't have _anything_ of her own. She decided against it and instead, witnessed it as if it weren't her.

Naraku shimmied out of his pants and Kagome lifted her top over her head and threw it to the side. Naraku kissed Kagome's chest and tears started to roll down Kagome's face. She didn't want it anymore, but she went along with it.

Naraku pulled down Kagome's skirt and unhooked her bra and threw them both to the side, leaving her in just her boy short underwear. Naraku kissed Kagome down her stomach and slid off his boxers. It all happened too fast for Kagome to catch it as he pulled down her boy shorts and swiped her V-card right out of her grasp after he pulled out a condom. Kagome cried out from pain, but it just egged him on, making him go faster. He smiled the entire time. That's what scared Kagome. He didn't care about how she cried. He made sure he was happy and ended it when he was through (me: sort of like a wham bam thank you ma'am.)

That walk home was the longest walk she'd ever taken. She felt so guilty. She'd even stopped and puked in the trashcan near his building. Kagome was in such shock of what she did that she couldn't even bring herself to cry. She just put one foot in front of the other and kept walking until she got to the sakura tree where she sat down and buried her face deep in her hands and cried.

Inuyasha decided to get out of the house to take a walk and clear his mind. He continued to see her face and the way she kissed him without having to think about it. He walked until he saw a girl wearing clothes like Kagome and looked like Kagome, but she couldn't be Kagome. She was slightly…different. Some would say she was a bit off as she cried in her palms underneath her favorite sakura tree.

"Kiggy-chan?" Inuyasha called out, but as soon as she saw him, she ran home and locked her bedroom door. Inuyasha tried many times to knock on the door, but couldn't seem to find the courage and, instead, ended up sitting outside of her door, hoping she would let him in.

Kagome sat on the other side of her door and could feel Inuyasha's presence on the other side. He'd been sitting there for hours and it made Kagome feel good by letting her know that someone was right there for her of she would just open her door.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them to see Kikyo standing over him with a confused look on her face. "Inu-chan, why are you just sitting here?"

Inuyasha got up and walked into his room, closing his door behind him.

'What the hell is going on here?' Kikyo thought to herself as she was left stranded in the hallway. Kagome had locked the door so that Kikyo couldn't get in and Inuyasha's depressing aura scared her.

"Grrr," Kikyo groaned aloud as she went to Souta's room.

Kikyo knocked on the little boy's room and he opened it for her. "What do _you_ want?" Souta asked.

Kikyo was shocked at his rudeness. "Is that any way to talk to your older cousin, Souta-chan?" Kikyo asked.

"Well dear _Kiki-chan_, I'm not as dumb as you may think. My sister and you have issues with each other and I automatically pick Kago's side, so you aren't welcome here," he said before closing the door on her.

Inuyasha sat in his room contemplating what he should do. Kikyo had seen him waiting outside of Kagome's door. She must have been really confused. He didn't want to hurt her, but Kagome needed him even if she didn't know it yet. No matter how childish Kagome was, Inuyasha loved her. He couldn't just shove that feeling to the side. He'd tried to do that by telling Kikyo that he loved her though that feeling had long be diminished to the point where it was almost nonexistent, but his feelings for Kagome shined brighter than anything. He could feel it.

With Kagome, it was always complicated. He never had her, but he wanted her so bad. The only problem was that she didn't see him that way. No. She didn't hate him anymore. She'd proven that over the last couple of months by being nicer to him. She seemed…happy. That's why Inuyasha was so worried about her now. She'd gone from happy to depression, meaning something really bad must have happened.

Then there was Kikyo. She'd been his first kiss and even more than that. She'd been his first love. He'd always felt safe with her, because there were no surprises and he'd always been ready for everything except when she'd decided to move to America to join a modeling agency that wanted to hire her. Of course he'd missed her at first, but he'd fallen for Kagome.

That wasn't fair to Kikyo. Kagome didn't feel the same about him, so he should stop concentrating on her and focus more on Kikyo…right?

He knew what he had to do.

Kikyo stomped to Inuyasha's room. There was NO WAY she was going to be sleeping on the couch. It hurt her delicate spine.

She was about to knock on the door when Inuyasha opened it with his pajamas on. He swung her into his room and closed the door.

"Inu—," she began but was interrupted by Inuyasha shoving his tongue in her mouth and kissing her roughly.

He pulled her by the window where the moon was shining brighter than ever and spun her around so that she could see it.

"This is where I first kissed you," he said to her.

"Yes. I know," she responded.

"Kikyo, I don't feel right about something and…I have to tell you," Inuyasha spoke quietly. When Kikyo didn't say anything, he sighed and continued. "Kikyo, I'm not in love with you."

The words shattered through Kikyo even though she knew it. She hadn't won. Inuyasha still belonged to Kagome.

"I told you that I loved you to make myself believe it and forget about Kagome, but it didn't work. I kissed you to make sure that I was doing the right thing. Throughout that kiss, I felt…not completely nothing, but what I did feel wasn't strong enough to keep us together," Inuyasha said, knowing what question was coming next.

"Are you breaking up with me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes."

Kikyo thought about it and stood her ground. "I won't let you."

"Kikyo," he began.

"You may not love me, but the fact remains that I _do_ love you and the love that I feel for you is enough to keep us together," Kikyo said. She began to cry.

"Kikyo," he began again, but found himself, once again, lost for words.

"I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA!" she screamed as she turned to look up at his face to show him how much he was hurting her. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"She doesn't love you like I do, Inuyasha," Kikyo sobbed into his chest. "She doesn't need you like I do, Inuyasha. Stay with me, please," she begged.

"I'll stay. Just stop crying. I hate when you cry," he answered. It was true. He hated seeing her cry, because it reminded him of the way his mother cried when his father died. So much strength crumbled in the world as a woman like that cried.

That night, Kikyo slept in Inuyasha's bed with her head over his beating heart knowing that his heart wasn't beating for her.

Kagome felt him leave and slept right by the door where she wished he'd come back.

The next day, Ex O had band practice in the living room of Kagome's home. Sango (drummer), Hojo (guitarist), and Kouga (guitarist) strode into her house and raided her kitchen before practice started. The odd thing was that Naraku didn't show.

The next practice, he didn't show either. Kagome called, but he didn't answer. They all called with no answer. They hardly saw each other during school, because he was a senior and she was a sophomore. They had no classes together as well as the rest of the band. Sango and Hojo were sophomores also and Kouga was a junior. The only ones Kagome knew that were seniors were Kikyo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been avoiding her for a reason unknown to her. She'd tried her best to be friendly with him, but he seemed to get a kind of frightened reaction when he was anywhere near her. It looked even more frightened when he was around Kikyo.

Even though Kagome was trying her best to change, she hadn't changed enough to change her views on Kikyo. Her pride wouldn't allow her to do so.

Kagome took a chance at going to his apartment on a Saturday afternoon. She dressed conservatively to tell him that she wasn't there for "seconds". She had on jeans and a sweatshirt and wore her hair in her signature pigtails.

Kagome knocked and knocked again until Naraku answered in nothing but boxers. "What?!" He looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes. "Shit," he groaned to himself.

"So are you invite me in?" she asked.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea," he said, looking behind him. Kagome ducked under his arms and went in before he could grab her. To her alarm, she saw Kagura warming his sheets for him with no clothes on.

"So I take it you _did_ in fact call Kagura," Kagome screamed at him as he appeared behind her. "You're so bent on fucking this up, aren't you?"

"What?" Naraku asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"US!" Kagome answered.

"Kagome, there is no us! Don't you get it? I USED YOU! That band thing was only temporary, remember? You approached me to play bass for a few months until you found a new bass player since Ayame moved to Yokohama. I decided I might as well get with you while I was in the band since you were known as a prude," Naraku said to her coldly.

"What?" Kagome said as tears built up, but she refused to cry. Not now.

"I stayed with you long enough to GET IN YOUR PANTS! Get it now, sweetie? If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to what I was doing," Naraku answered.

"Fucker," Kagome said simply as she kicked him where it hurt. Naraku bent over before rolling onto the ground in pain. Kagome peaked into his room and spoke to Kagura. "Maybe that'll keep you from opening your fucking legs for at least another hour, slut," Kagome said harshly as she walked out the door with her head held high, but not before kicking him once more.

What was she going to do? She'd just broken up with her boyfriend, she could possibly be sued for assault, and on top of that (the most important thing) she needed a new bass!

'Damn,' Kagome thought to herself.

**It was hard to write the part with Kikyo and Inuyasha. I can easily relate to Kikyo, so that's why I can't make her completely evil… I think Kikyo is just…misunderstood by Inuyasha lovers. I actually think she's pretty awesome, but don't get me wrong. This IS a KagoxInu fanfic and I PROMISE that they'll get there soon. NARAKU'S GONE!! WHOO!! But who's gonna play bass now? Oh wells. I'll be without internet for a few days, so that's why I rushed to put this up. Thanks for reading, loves.**


	6. 6 Rock AWN!

Kagome waited until she got to break down crying in the middle of the living room. Kikyo was at a press conference and Jii-chan and Mama Higurashi were at Souta's soccer game. Inuyasha was sure to be in his room painting or studying.

"Damn. I was such a fool!" Kagome said to herself as she curled up on the couch.

Inuyasha saw Kagome coming in the house from his window. From the looks of it, she was crying. He waited a few minutes and decided to go downstairs to comfort her. He fixed her hot chocolate and brought her tissues and sat on the couch, rubbing her feet as she cried and waited until she was ready to drink her hot chocolate.

Kagome appreciated Inuyasha coming to comfort her. It had seemed that he was trying more and more to get close to her, though she wasn't sure why. He had _Kikyo_. As Kagome thought about him and Kikyo together, she felt a wave of jealousy course through her body, but Kagome shook it off.

She was feeling things that she shouldn't. She felt satisfaction as he stayed there to comfort her. She felt safe.

Kagome sat up and laid her head on Inuyasha's lap and let him stroke her hair. He continuously whispered things like "It's okay" and "He wasn't worth you". Kagome even let him hold her ears to his chest so that she heard his beating heart. Every now and then, he would nuzzle the top of Kagome's head.

She'd let him pull her close to him. Inuyasha knew that it would hurt Kikyo, but she was placed at the farthest corner of his mind as he nuzzled Kagome's hair.

'It smells like the sakura blossoms on the tree. She must spend a lot of time there,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he smelled the raven strands of hair.

By the time he looked down at Kagome, she'd gone to sleep. He was also drowsy, but couldn't allow himself to wake her by standing up, so he sat there until he eventually fell asleep himself.

Jii-chan, Mama Higurashi, and Souta were first to arrive home. Souta came in the door, wondering where his sister was so that he could show her his soccer trophy, but when he opened the door to her room, she wasn't there. Mama Higurashi and Jii-chan searched for her also, but it was Mama Higurashi that found them.

She was delighted by what she saw. They were both asleep on the couch, holding each other. She almost wanted to cry tears of joy.

'Finally,' she thought to herself.

Although she attempted not to push them, Mama Higurashi always thought that Inuyasha would be a perfect match for Kagome, but he'd always been too busy chasing after Kikyo. After Kikyo left, Kagome was chasing after Naraku and there was always the fact that Kagome acted horribly towards Inuyasha, but she'd seen a change in them since the past few weeks. She'd seen Kagome start to be nicer and nicer although they never really talked. She'd just notice Kagome used more…manners and common courtesy towards him. She could see in his face that Inuyasha knew that he was meant for Kagome, but judging by Kagome, she didn't know that she was made for him.

"Mama, did you find her?" Souta called.

Mama Higurashi snapped out of her daze and slid the living room door close.

"No, Souta-chan. By the way, the living room is off-limits. I just…sprayed some chemicals for bugs in there. They're poisonous, so wait until tomorrow.

Kikyo's press conference had gone well and she'd wanted to share her joy with Inuyasha when she returned home, but couldn't find him. She knocked on Souta's door to ask him if he'd seen him since his room was right next to Inuyasha's.

Souta smiled and remembered the chemicals in the living room. "Try checking the living room."

'That should get her sick and out of our house for a while. Kagome can than me later,' Souta thought to himself as he closed his door.

Kikyo went to the living room and was shattered at the sight of Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha sleeping with his head resting on Kagome's head as he held her tight even in the deepest of sleeps.

Kikyo quickly closed the door and ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom as she splashed water on her face to avoid the hideousness of crying. She sat on the edge on the bathtub and thought about her next move.

'I CAN'T lose him,' Kikyo thought to herself. 'Not again.'

"I refuse to lose him again!" Kikyo cried out to herself as tears made their appearance in her eyes.

Kagome was awoken by the sound of someone screaming from upstairs. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Inuyasha holding her.

'Crap,' Kagome thought to herself as she tried to move away from his grasp, but when she moved in the slightest, his grip around her tightened.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Kagome thought.

"I-Inu…yasha-kun?" Kagome said quietly. "Inuyasha-kun, wake up," Kagome tried again.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha grunted as his face tightened and he held her closer. He must have been having a bad dream.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome said a little louder.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and then went wide as if in shock. He let Kagome out of his grasp and jumped up, running his fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha looked at his watch.

'Oh crap. Kikyo's got to be home by now,' he thought to himself.

He looked back at Kagome who had her hands folded neatly in her lap as she avoided Inuyasha's stare by looking at her shoes. When she looked up, she met Inuyasha's eyes and immediately turned her head to the side to pretend to check her nonexistent watch. When she noticed she didn't _have_ a watch, she just played with her thumbs until Inuyasha left to find Kikyo who was, in fact, waiting for Kagome in her room.

Kagome saw her sitting on her bed in the dark and she immediately knew why.

"Kagome, I love him," she said without her usual phony greeting.

"I understand that Kikyo, he was just—," Kagome was cut off.

"I saw him. I know what he was doing. I saw you two embracing each other," Kikyo responded.

'Embracing?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Listen, Kikyo—," she was cut off again.

"You don't love him, so stop toying with his emotions! Stay away from Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed at her as she left the room and ran to the bathroom, leaving Kagome confused as to what had just happened.

"I'm toying with his emotions? What emotions?" Kagome asked herself.

'Is Inuyasha…in love with me?' Kagome pondered as she just stood there, completely confused.

Back in his room, Inuyasha heard the bathroom door slam and decided that t must have been Kikyo.

'Damn,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He waited and waited and eventually fell back asleep in his clothes on his bed. He woke up when he heard and felt someone crying. He looked down, but she didn't know he was awake. Kikyo held onto him tightly and cried the hardest she'd ever cried curled up with her head resting on his stomach.

'Shit,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he dozed off back to sleep.

When Kagome woke up, everyone was gone. Inuyasha had been dragged off to the mall with Kikyo. Jii-chan, Mama Higurashi, and Souta went to church. Since her mother didn't think t was right to force a child into religion after a certain age, Kagome was left alone. She decided to invite Sango over.

Kagome stayed in her pajamas and Sango quickly showed up. Today, her shirt said "You'd Be Nonconforming Too If You Looked Just Like Me".

"Well, damn! You don't even change out of your pajamas when expecting company?" Sango asked when Kagome opened the door.

"I don't change out of my pajamas when I'm expecting _you_," Kagome answered.

"Haha. Very funny," Sango said as she raided the fridge finding good junk food.

"You guys are eating us out of house and home! Get the fuck out of my kitchen!" Kagome shouted to her from the living room.

"Chill out, Kago-chan. I'm just getting some of your Jell-O." Sango came to sit next to Kagome and she told her the story about her and Naraku.

"I knew he was scum. How could he do that to you? He defiles you and then dumps you? He even hit on me in the mix!" Sango said.

To be honest, Kagome couldn't blame him for hitting on Sango. She was very pretty. She usually wore her hair in a French braid and had a body that even Kikyo would kill for. The only reason she was single was because she pined for Miroku, a well-known player. They'd gone on dates before and were always on the phone together, but they never made anything official.

Kagome continued to tell her the story of what happened with her, Inuyasha, and Kikyo when she came home.

"Wow. So much drama, my dear. Sooo…Who's gonna be bass?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed. Seeing as though she was lead singer, she usually made those decisions or at least had the last word.

"Nobody at our school plays bass. Remember how hard it was to find Naraku and even then, I had to teach him most of it," Kagome said as she flopped back on the couch.

"Why again won't you play bass?" Sango asked.

"I love being lead singer and I can't multitask. You know that," Kagome answered.

"Well, you have a bass guitar, so why don't we just teach somebody?" Sango asked.

"Who? They have to have a certain look. They have to be hot. Naraku had the bad boy look, but that got old. We need somebody that looks more than just a good boy or bad boy. Kouga's got the whole player thing going on. Hojo has the whole softie thing going on. You have the good girl gone bad thing. I, of course, have the sex-symbol look," Sango said, making sure to flatter herself.

"Blah, blah, blah says Sango," Kagome said, sarcastically. "How about we find a boy that _looks_ like a good boy that can go bad at any moment? I always love those types."

"Well I only know one of those…" Sango said with caution.

"Who? I would love to meet him. You know? Since I'm single now, I might as well," Kagome joked.

"You…already know him," Sango said as she looked towards Kagome, who was still dumbfounded. "Think. He's cute…He's smart…He fights…He plays dirty…"

"Nooo! Sango, you're not serious! Not after all that happened these past weeks!" Kagome said, knowing whom Sango was talking about.

"Inuyasha has the look and the attitude. That's what you wanted, right? He's exactly what you said. He makes good grades and the teachers love him. He beat the shit out of Naraku (kudos to him). And since we no longer hate him, I would like to confess…he's hot!" Sango said.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she stared at her.

"What? He is! Come on, Kago-chaaan! Pleeease? For the band?" Sango said as she stared at Kagome with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll think about it. We have to talk to the rest of the band first, though. Then, of course, we have to talk to Inuyasha. Quick question, though. What makes him so attractive to?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he's in shape, his face is usually so…manly and when he's in his artsy mood, it's even hotter, because he has this determined look on his face. I like how he only lets your mom touch his hair and even then, it's only to braid it. I like how he wears the two long braids, but can beat the shit out of anyone that decides to hit him first. I'm not the only one. A lot of girls at school like him and weren't surprised when he showed up to school with Kikyo, the model," Sango said, rolling her eyes as she mentioned Kikyo.

Kagome never knew about this. It was probably because he was in a higher grade than her, so she hardly ever paid attention to his social life.

"Gee. You don't say," Kagome sighed, uninterested.

"Kago-chan, I think you and Inuyasha-kun would look loads better together," Sango said, stuffing her face with chips. Kagome wasn't sure what to say to that, so when Sango told her she had to get home to help Kohaku with his weekend homework.

'Me and Inuyasha?' Kagome asked herself. 'Nah…' Kagome shook it off.


	7. 7 Piss Stain and Dog Shit

**Not as many reviews as last time, darlings. Not good ( Anywho, on with chapter seven!**

Koga, Hojo, and Sango came over the next Saturday to discuss adding Inuyasha to the band. Sango (being on babysitter duty) brought Kohaku along to play video games with Souta in his room.

Kagome was more on the side of not allowing Inuyasha into the band and Sango was her opposite. Koga and Hojo listened to them argue without adding any input to the entire thing. After both Kagome and Sango posed their arguments, it was time for both boys to pick their side.

"I agree with Sango," Hojo said. "Sorry Kagome."

"Same here," Koga said. "We need a new bass and bad, even if I hate dog shit, which I do. It sucks without bass."

'Any other time, these boys are kissing the ground I walk on and NOW they choose to disagree with me.'

Kagome sighed to herself, seeing that she had lost the battle. "Fine, but I'm not asking him. I was against this from the start, remember?"

"Kagome, you're the only one that talks to him! I just stare at him every once and a while like a _normal_ school girl would and Hojo and Koga are too jealous of him to say anything to him!" Sango said.

"Hey! I am not!" both Koga and Hojo said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm not doing it. You know me. _Something _has to go my way in the end. I'm going to go to the backyard to play with Buyo. I don't advise Sango to do it. Hojo, he would look at you and you would run, so I believe Koga would be the best pick," Kagome said as she strode out of the room with everyone watching with their jaws wide open.

"Is she serious?" Hojo asked the rest of the band.

"Kago-chan's weird, Hojo. She just might be serious," Sango said.

"ME?!" Koga asked.

Hojo and Sango looked at each other thinking the exact same thing.

'As long as he does it, I don't have anything to worry about.'

"Someone has to ask," Hojo said.

"Yeah, but why me? It's not fair! I demand a recount!" Koga said.

"Of course it's not fair, sweetheart," Sango said.

"So who's gonna ask him?" Koga asked.

"NOT IT!" Hojo and Sango said together as they ran out to join Kagome.

"Crap! You guys!" Koga called out to them.

Koga wasn't a big fan of Inuyasha's. As children, they used to fight. It would always start out of Koga's jealousy of the way Inuyasha got to live with his best friend, Kagome. Then, he would attempt to tackle Inuyasha to the ground, which would always work, but Inuyasha would eventually roll on top of Koga and beat him up, ending in him sitting on Koga's chest while calling him either 'piss stain' or 'skid mark' (Koga was the type of kid to have "accidents"). Koga would call Inuyasha either a mutt or dog shit (because of his name). On the sidelines, Sango would watch with Kagome, Ayame, and Kikyo (since Kikyo was friends with Ayame), as they would whisper about how stupid boys were.

Since Ayame and Kikyo both moved away, Inuyasha had no ties to their friends, so he grew apart from the group, giving them time to grow up and mature, but Koga still felt the urge to beat Inuyasha any time he was confronted with seeing him.

Koga hid by the kitchen door to see Mrs. Higurashi making cupcakes to take to her children. Inuyasha sat at the table, licking the bowl and spoon.

"Oh, Inu-chan, you're going to get fat," she said to him.

"No worries, Mrs. Higurashi. I have a high metabolism," he replied.

"Inu-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mama just like Kago-chan and Souta-chan do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when I use that word, I can only picture my actual mom. I hope you will be able to forgive me," Inuyasha said. "I think I'll go up to my room to study for a bit."

Koga took that as his chance to speak to Inuyasha alone. When Inuyasha reached the living room, he stopped and so did Koga.

"I know that you're following me, piss stain, so what do you want?" Inuyasha asked Koga as he turned to face him.

"Look, dog shit, I'm here against my will. I was sent here by the band," Koga said to him with his anger level rising.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked him.

Koga sighed, wishing he'd agreed with Kagome.

"Well? Spit it out, skid mark!" Inuyasha said.

"Stop CALLING me that, mutt! They want you to join the band!" Koga forced out of him.

"I can't play bass," Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome said she'd teach you," Koga said to him, trying to convince him (for the band's sake).

Inuyasha thought about it.

'If Kagome were to teach me, that would mean we'd have a lot of time alone.'

"Okay, skid mark! You've got yourself a deal!" Inuyasha said, sticking out his hand for Koga to shake.

Something inside of Koga snapped and he regressed back to his childhood when Inuyasha would tease him.

Koga leaped as far as he could and Inuyasha stared with wide eyes as he came down, landing on him. Inuyasha took control of the situation by rolling Koga on his back and pinning his arms to the ground.

"SAY 'I USED TO HAVE A PISS STAIN'!" Inuyasha commanded of Koga.

"NO!" Koga shouted back.

Mrs. Higurashi ran into the living room to check on the noise and stopped abruptly. "Oh dear!" she gasped.

Kagome, Sango, and Hojo came running in from the backyard.

"Oh my," Hojo stated

"For God's sake, you two!" Sango exclaimed.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea," Kagome gloated as she smiled.

"SAY IT, SKID MARK!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"No!"

Inuyasha turned to sit on Koga's chest without letting his arms up. "Last chance to say it or I'm farting on your chest!"

"It's been a while since I've seen him act so childish," Hojo said to the rest of the group.

"I think it's good for him. He always acts so serious when around his peers," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"He finally took that stick from up his ass," Sango said under her breath.

"No, cursing in my house, Sango," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Sorry, Mama Higurashi," Sango said, making Mrs. Higurashi smile at the fact that all of her children's friends called her 'Mama Higurashi'.

"DON'T!" Koga begged of him as he squirmed, trying to get from under Inuyasha's butt.

"One!" Inuyasha counted.

"PLEASE!" Koga begged.

"Two!" Inuyasha continued.

"OH, GOD NO!" Koga begged.

"THREE!" Inuyasha finished. "You got something to say, skid mark?"

"I…I…" Koga started.

"Nothing to say, then? Okay," Inuyasha said as he shifted to point his butt nearer to Koga's face.

"OKAY! I USED TO HAVE A PISS STAIN!" Koga shouted, making everyone stare even harder.

"Well…I think I should go check on those cupcakes," Mrs. Higurashi said and left, pondering the antics of the boys.

Inuyasha rolled on the floor laughing and Koga yanked his hair, making Inuyasha angry that someone touched it. They turned to face each other and growled.

"Oh, no you don't," Kagome and Sango said simultaneously as Kagome grabbed Koga and Sango grabbed Inuyasha and they pulled them away from each other.

"Gee. I feel as if I don't fit in with them at all," Hojo stated as he walked to the kitchen to get a cupcake.

Inuyasha and Koga stood up and brushed themselves off.

"If Inuyasha's going to join the band, then Koga, you need to stop being childish!" Kagome said to him. "Same goes for Inuyasha!"

"But, Kiggy-chan—," Inuyasha started.

"No buts! I will not be teaching a mean ten year old! That's exactly how you're acting! Koga, you're acting like you're seven, so don't you smirk!" Kagome continued.

Koga's mocking smile faded.

"Now, we're all going to get a cupcake and if you don't live here, you're getting out of my house and coming back tomorrow to hang out in my living room and eat my food like usual. Next weekend, we'll be practicing without bass, but getting Inuyasha used to hearing our songs. Weekend after that, Inuyasha will be practicing with us. By then, he should know the basics," Kagome said in her best motherly voice.

Inuyasha could tell by the sternness in her voice that their practice time would NOT be the fluff he wanted it to be.

'Crap. What did I get myself into?' Inuyasha thought.

From the stairs, Kikyo watched as her boyfriend and the girl that held his heart get closer and closer. She knew she'd lost by then. She learned from her mother that a woman never overstays her welcome and knows when to leave. She'd done that, but she was going to make sure that her vengeance was something that both of them remembered.

Kikyo locked the door to Kagome's room and searched for her contact list and found the one she was looking for. Kikyo dialed the number and they picked up.

"Kagome." he answered.

"No. It's her cousin, Kikyo. From the sound of your voice, I would think you were hoping it was her," she asked him.

"From the sound of _your_ voice, I would think that's what you're hoping. If so, you will be sadly disappointed. I was just thinking that the bitch was calling to hop on again or at least apologize for making me sterile," he said through his teeth.

Kikyo laughed. "How would you like to have lunch? Just me and you?" she asked.

"Hey. You're the model, right?" Naraku asked her.

"That would be me," Kikyo answered.

Naraku chuckled. "I would be delighted to have lunch with you, Ms. Higurashi. The good thing about us sterile men is that it's the best form of birth-control," Naraku said.

"Next Saturday at noon, meet me at Vixens' restaurant on Hachi Street."

"Wait. Isn't that a vegetarian strip joint?" he asked.

"Deal with it," Kikyo said as she hung up the phone. This was going to be fun.

**Yeah… Kikyo's up to something involving Naraku. Those two together is NEVER a good thing for the whole InuxKag theme…**


	8. 8 When Kagome Comes Around

**Wow… I come back and I have like…a bunch of hits and alerts and favorites and more reviews. Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! XD Thanx, loves! You rock!**

"So…not that I'm opposed or anything, but why are we at a vegetarian strip joint?" Naraku asked as he slapped the waitress's thigh.

'I need you to be more willing to play with me,' Kikyo thought to herself.

"I just wanted to make friends. I wanted to show you that there are no hard feelings, even though I am Kagome's cousin," she replied.

'And the best way to do that is through you're little buddy. You're just another pawn in this game,' she thought to herself.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but these strippers are doing nothing for me," Naraku said with a smile as he looked towards Kikyo.

'Shit.'

"Oh?" Kikyo asked, keeping her calm.

"I just can't help looking at you and thinking about what those clothes of yours would look like on the floor…behind closed doors," he said.

Kikyo blushed when she noticed he was playing into her hands quicker than she expected.

It was true that Kikyo's clothes were meant to tease. She wore a tight, black v-neck sweater that had wide sleeves so that when she would raise her hand, her sleeves would shrink to her shoulder to reveal her arm. With it, she wore a blue skirt that came to half her thigh with knee-high, black suede, wedge-heel boots. Her hair was in the highest form of a ponytail known to man. She'd also put in a single red streak. She wore the deepest red lipstick that she had to make them look tempting.

"I would like to see you again. It's a pity that you have a boyfriend," Naraku said.

"No. I don't. Not anymore," Kikyo said.

"Inuyasha, you're like the perfect student!" Kagome said with glee. Inuyasha was learning at an alarming rate. He'd learned the basics to half of their songs and it had only been a week. He just needed to learn the other half and the solos. He sat in his room every afternoon practicing after each of his lessons with Kagome.

"Thanks. I'll have the other half down by next weekend. I promise. Give me three days after that and I'll have most of the solos down. I promise, Kiggy-chan," Inuyasha said. He reminded Kagome of a new puppy that had just gotten praise for the first time.

"Slow down, Inu-chan. I want you to be able to play _well_, not just play," she said with a smile.

"Well, I think that's it for the day," Kagome said as she got read to leave. Just as she reached the doorknob, she stopped to take a breath. She had to cleanse her body of the butterflies that had overtaken her stomach when she was around him. Since they'd been spending no less than two hours after school together each day, she'd developed feelings for him that she was trying to ignore.

"Kiggy-chan, wait!" Inuyasha called out to her. He knew that she was feeling something over the week, but he had to be sure. He watched her take a breath every time she'd had her hand on the door. She'd watched her jump when he'd said hello to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

That was one thing that he hated about her. She only over-thought things in the wrong moments. He wanted so bad just to show her that she didn't need to over-think things with him.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she said, staring at the doorknob as if it were going to move.

"I… I," he replied.

"Inuyasha-kun, you're stuttering. Spit it out," she said, still staring at the doorknob. Deep down inside of her, somewhere, somehow, she'd wanted him to pronounce his love to her.

"I want to paint…you," he said.

Kagome turned to face him. "What?"

"Just…sit on my bed. After I paint your features, you can make any expression you want. Just…sit still." It wasn't true. Inuyasha didn't need her to sit still for that long. He'd been painting since he was very young. The image he wanted to paint was burned into his mind and he went from there. He just didn't wan her to move. He wanted her to stay put.

"Okay," she replied.

Kagome sat there, patiently with a dazed look on her face, indicating that she was thinking. She thought so hard and long that it was easy for her to sit still. She thought about her feelings for Inuyasha and if they were worth pursuing. She still couldn't figure out why she felt that way. Inuyasha was sooo not hr type. He was goody-good when it came to adults, yet he was never opposed to kicking the ass of anyone who hit him first. He called her Kiggy-chan and it made her sick, but he also held her when she needed it, even though Kikyo probably cried for dear life to him about it afterwards.

'This is too hard,' Kagome thought to herself.

'She looks like she'd thinking really hard. She's probably thinking about me and what she's going to do next,' Inuyasha thought to himself about a half hour later as he put the finishing touches on the painting. 'Its hot in here.'

Inuyasha wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead and put his hair in a ponytail.

"Is the AC on?" he asked Kagome.

"It's busted, remember? Mom turned it up too high, because she was having one of those heat flashes that the pre-menopausal woman get. Jii-chan said it'll be fixed by tomorrow," she replied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," he said.

'It's sooo fucking HOT!' he thought. 'This shirt has got to come off.'

Inuyasha slipped his shirt over his head, revealing his muscled, sweaty body to Kagome, who simply stared in wonder.

'Oh. My. GOSH!' Kagome thought. She had no clue where to look anymore. If she looked where she had been looking at first (which was directly at Inuyasha) then he may classify her as a pervert. If she looks away, he'll say she wasn't following directions. What was she supposed to do?

Inuyasha then grabbed his sweaty shirt and wiped his chest, neck, and middle with it.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed on accident. She immediately covered her mouth afterwards.

Inuyasha looked at her, clueless to what she was talking about until he saw where she was staring.

'Kiggy-chan likes my bod? I'll give her a show! Time for me to get sexy!' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha continued to wipe himself with the shirt, but, unlike before, he winded and grinded with each touch. When he got to his neck, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning the entire time.

"It's so hot…" he groaned.

He let his hair down and shook it so that it fell down his back. He then grabbed a bottle of water that he'd had during practice and poured it over his head, neck, chest, and finally, his abs.

'Dear Lord!' Kagome thought to herself as she squealed as quietly as she could.

The water ran over his body, but Kagome seemed to be focused on one small streamed that had traveled straight down through both of his pecks and past his navel and was now traveling to God knows where. He continuously moaned and Kagome felt as if she had a moan, herself, just waiting to slip out of her mouth.

"O-OH MY!" she said.

"What, Kiggy-chan? Aren't you…_hot_?" he asked in his sexiest voice possible.

"I…I… Is the painting done yet?" she asked, hoping to stop him from giving her any more of a strip tease.

Inuyasha's hopes were smashed as she changed the subject.

He sighed. "Yes."

Inuyasha tied his hair back up, but kept his shirt off and turned his easel around for her to see.

The painting was beautiful. In the painting, Kagome danced on a guitar with a pitch-black background as a set of hands played it. The set of hands, Kagome assumed, belonged to Inuyasha. In the upper-right corner of the painting, half of a heart bled and on Kagome's chest was the other half, bleeding right down her shirt.

"Inuyasha, I—," she began.

"It's not right," he cut her off as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean? I love it!" she said stood up for a closer look.

"You can have it. I don't want it in my room. It's not right. It's…short. It's missing something, but I don't know what!" Inuyasha said, getting slightly frustrated.

"I… Thanks. I'll hang it up as soon as I get in my room, but I don't know what it's missing," she said.

"That's because I'm painting from my heart, not my mind. You can't _know_. You can only _feel_ it and I don't love it! I don't feel it. I can only see it. I can only know it," he said as he sat on his bed.

Kikyo came home with the biggest smile on her face. Outside, waiting by her front door was Naraku. She was supposed to go in, break it off with Inuyasha, then go back out to meet Naraku to go back to his apartment. He was going to turn him on and leave him high and not so dry and begging for more. She'd learned from Kagome's mistakes. Naraku had already spilled all about their relationship. She'd thought they'd just broken up, but apparently, they'd slept together first. Kikyo now knew enough to tell her that this man kicks them to the curb after he's screwed them, but also become a hassle when you don't keep him interested.

Kikyo trotted up to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" he answered rudely.

"It's Kiki-chaaan. We need to talk."

Inuyasha sighed and opened the door. He was honestly getting tired of having her around, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"Inuyasha, this isn't working out and I've found someone new," she said bluntly.

'YES! THANK YOU! FINALLY!' he thought to himself, trying to hide the sheer joy on his face, but it wasn't easy.

'Smile all you wish, baby boy. I'm going to take that smile right off of your face,' she thought to herself.

"That's…too bad, but I know that love works in mysterious ways, so I hope you two will be very happy together," he said to her, trying to seem broken up about it, but not exactly succeeding.

"We'll be sure to do that, Inuyasha. See you around," she said as she left to join Naraku.

**Tehe. You like? I finally made Kagome like Inuyasha. I'm sorry if it seemed a little too long before she started liking him, but you see, my favorite authors make the feeling build up… I guess I was trying to do that and fucked up. Oh wells. I didn't like this chapter, but this was just how it ended up…**


	9. 9 Fluff

'Ello, loves Miss me

'Ello, loves Miss me? Lol. Just kidding. I had NO inspiration for this chapter. It hit a dull point. Maybe I'll put something good with Kagome and Inuyasha in there, or maybe it's time to give Sango some action. Hmmm… thinks Oh wells. Read on

"So, Kikyo, am I going to be able to see that pretty little shirt on the floor?" Naraku asked. Kikyo sat in his lap as they shoved their tongues down each other's throats, until they finally decided to come up for air.

Kikyo began to trace Naraku's clothed chest with her finger. "Well, I was thinking that maybe if your clothes were on the ground first, I might warm up and want to join," she said in her most seductive voice.

Naraku laughed and shifted so that Kikyo fell into the couch. He walked over to the CD player above his TV and put in a CD. Kikyo listened as Turn Off The Lights by Hollywood Undead played. "You ready for this?" Naraku asked, attempting to drown out Jeffrey Star's cursing. As soon as the song had officially started, Naraku started to pop and shake as he took off his shirt.

"Whoo!! Yeah! Take it off, sexy!" Kikyo called to him. Naraku, in response, turned around and shook his butt closer to her. Kikyo raised her hand and smacked his ass.

Naraku dropped his jeans and kicked them to the other side of the room. He then shimmied before dropping to the floor and doing sexy push-ups (me: You know—the ones where you're basically humping the ground?)

"You like that?" Naraku asked her in his sexiest voice as he got up with only his boxers on.

"Not yet. You've still got on some clothes," Kikyo pouted.

Naraku looked down and laughed. Kikyo raised her eyebrow and Naraku grabbed the waistband of his boxers and shook his hips as he slid them down. Once they were down far enough for Kikyo to see his manhood, she cheered.

Naraku took a bow and turned off the music. "Now, it's your turn."

Kikyo stood and walked to the screen door that led to his balcony, lifting her sweat just enough to see the flesh below her navel. "Come get me," she said as she walked out of the door. Naraku, of course, followed, completely naked.

Kikyo traced his body from his chest to his navel before she leaned in to kiss him. She pulled away and took a few steps back, unzipping her skirt without taking it off. Her goal was to distract him and it worked. All he could focus on was where her hands were. Kikyo took a step back into the apartment and slid the door close, gracefully. She then did a sexy little dip, showing some thigh before she closed the blinds and zipped her skirt back up.

"Kikyo. Open the door. Kikyo, I'm serious, kid. This ain't fun anymore," she heard him called to her from the other side of the door. "It's cold out here! Kikyo!"

Kikyo left out of the apartment and looked all the way up to Naraku's balcony before she walked home to see Naraku struggling with the locked door, completely naked.

"Please them and you have the for a night. Tease them and the keep coming back for more," Kikyo said to herself.

The next day, Inuyasha sat in his room, practicing and thinking about Kagome's picture. It wasn't…right. It didn't do her justice. Kagome was so full of emotion and colors and beauty that it was impossible for him to expect to be able to place it on a canvas…right?

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed to himself.

He took pride in his paintings, though, in the end, they ended up being given away, sold, or put in his closet.

"Inuyasha, can I come in?" Kagome asked from the other side of the door.

'Oh no! I'm still in my pajamas,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Just a second!" Inuyasha called back to her.

Inuyasha hopped around, changing in and out of clothes until he had on a pair of dark jeans and a white dress shirt.

"Come in."

"I couldn't help but hear your break-up with Kikyo. I came to…to see…are you okay?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Inuyasha said.

'Actually, I'm great. I'm definitely confused, but I'm great, nonetheless,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Oh. Well, um…okay," Kagome stuttered as she looked at the floor, nervously. What was she doing? She turned to leave, once again taking a breath to cleanse herself of the butterflies in her stomach as she reached for the doorknob.

"Kiggy-chan, would you like to go to the movies with me?" Inuyasha asked her hurriedly.

"Sure! Sounds fun. I'll call Sango and the rest of the guys. Maybe she could bring Miroku along. They're so close to going out. I can feel it," she responded as she turned to face him.

"No, I meant…me and you…alone. Just the two of us," he said before she turned to leave.

Kagome's heart thumped faster and faster in her chest. She couldn't even get her words together. She simply nodded her head and left out, closing the door behind her.

Close by, Mama Higurashi watched as her daughter went to obsess over her clothing, happy to see that it was because she wanted to impress Inuyasha on their date.

"It's about time," she smiled to herself as she peeked around the corner.

"For what, daughter?" Jii-chan asked as he peeked around the corner beside her.

"Yeah, mom. What are you talking about?" Souta asked.

"Never you mind," she said as she walked away, leaving Jii-chan and Souta confused.

In his room, Inuyasha was panicking. She'd said yes! Oh my gosh, she said yes. Inuyasha hadn't thought that far ahead in his plan. He knew that he had to ask her, but now what? Of course he needed to bathe, but after that, was he supposed to wait for her downstairs? Was he supposed to knock on her bedroom door? What movie would they see? Popcorn or no? If they did get popcorn, would they share? Would they come straight back home after that or did the go for a walk to the park or something? Should he kiss her?

'I don't know what I'm doing!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

It was time to call in reinforcements.

"Sango, help!" he yelled into the phone.

"Inuyasha?" she answered.

"IaskedKagomeonadatetothemoviesandshesaidyesandnowIhavenocluewhattodo!"

"Inuyasha, CALM DOWN! Now, tell me what you need to know," she said to him.

Inuyasha voiced his questions.

"Okay. You wait for her downstairs. That way, she doesn't feel rushed. See a scary movie, but nothing that she would hate, meaning you need to make it PG-13. Get a large popcorn to share and a box of gummy bears for Kagome. Then, get some candy for yourself and a large drink for you both to share. Take a walk to the park and make SURE to hold her hand and if the opportunity comes to kiss her at any point of time, you take it, because she obviously likes you," Sango said.

"Thanks, Sango. You're a life-saver," he sighed in relief.

"No problem. Take care of my girl. She's one of a kind and easily broken," she told him before hanging up.

"What do I wear?" Kagome asked herself. By then, he had to know that she liked him, but she didn't want to come off too strong. She went though about twelve outfits by the time she broke down.

Mama Higurashi walked past Kagome's door and said, "Try you faded jeans with the pockets on the back with your black baby-doll shirt. Then, put on your all black tennis shoes and wear your hair down. Inuyasha's waiting downstairs for you."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome called out to her.

It was all falling into place. Kikyo had Naraku (unknowingly) wrapped around her finger. Then, just had Kikyo had expected, Inuyasha wasted no time asking Kagome out after she'd broken up with him.

Kikyo smiled to herself, though there was one problem left. She didn't particularly care for Kagome, so she used to sleep in Inuyasha's room and spend her time out all day, but now, she couldn't stay in his room. Where was she supposed to go? Was she supposed to sleep now?

'Oh. My. Gosh. NOT THE COUCH!!' she thought to herself, having a breakdown. She could only think of what that would do to her posture.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kagome and Inuyasha left out for the movies and Inuyasha followed every one of Sango's instructions. He even got himself a bow of milk duds. During the movie, Kagome's hand drifted towards Inuyasha's so that she could avoid screaming in the scary parts. Kagome tried to eat as much popcorn as she could, since Inuyasha had paid for it all, even the movie tickets. She could at least try to make it so that it didn't go to waste.

Up on the screen, a girl hid in a closet, not noticing that the killer was in there. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand harder and harder, even though it really didn't hurt him at all.

'She must be scared. Maybe I shouldn't have taken her to a scary movie after all. Under all of that teenage angst, she was still just a girl.'

Inuyasha put the popcorn bag that sat between them on the floor and lifted the armrest to hold Kagome closer to him. Kagome looked up at him, confused.

"Are you scared? Do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked?

"Uh…n-no. I'm fine," she answered, trying to suck it up and be brave.

The killer's ax came down on the girl's head, splitting it in half. Kagome gasped and buried her head in Inuyasha's chest. He simply placed his hand over her ears so that she couldn't hear it and nuzzled the top of her hair, knowing she would never admit that she was afraid and wanted to leave.

Every now and again, she would lift her head to put a gummy bear in her mouth or to try to look at the movie, but for the most part, she kept her head in Inuyasha's chest for over an hour when the movie finally ended.

Kagome pretended like she saw the entire movie and said, "That movie rocked!"

Inuyasha, not wanting to call her out on it, just laughed at her and grabbed her hand.

"Wanna go for a walk?' he asked. They ended up lying on top of the monkey bars by their house while the sky above them turned dark.

"So, Inuyasha, I always wondered…where did you come from? You know, before you came to live with us? You never told us anything about your past, but it was kind of obvious that you hadn't forgotten it," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that the question was going to come up sooner or later. "We—my mom, my dad, and my half-brother—used to live in Shibuya, but my dad got laid off when I was really young. I remember that day, because my half-brother, Sesshomaru started hating me that day. He said that it was my entire fault, and it was kind of true. My dad had to keep taking off from work, because my mom was always sick after she gave birth to me, so she was in and out of the hospital for years.

"So, once he got fired, he moved us to Tokyo so that he could look for a job and better care for my mom. He found the care for my mom and a job, but the job that he found paid less than the job he had when he was in Shibuya and my mother wasn't healthy enough to get a job and I was too young, so Sesshomaru and my dad worked a lot.

"I remember one day, Sesshomaru came home and told my mom that he wished she would just die so that they could stop having to support her. It broke her spirit and I could see it. My dad was getting more and more stress and he was home less and less, so it was up to me to keep her healthy. I tried to keep her happy, but there's only so much that someone so young can do. My dad eventually died and, by then, Sesshomaru was old enough to move away, so, instead of staying to support his step-mom and his younger brother, he took the money that my dad left him and went to college in Shibuya.

"My mom and me lived as long as we could off of the money that my dad left the both of us, but after a year or so, it all ran out, so we lived on the streets, since my dad was an orphan and my mom had been isolated from her family. She was still sick and, of course, she couldn't get treated or anything and it got to the point where she couldn't even look at me, let alone, talk to me, so that's why I didn't really talk once I came here. I sort of forgot how for a while. She simply held me and cried a lot. We didn't have much to eat, besides what they had at the shelter. Then, about a week or so before you found me out in the rain, my mom died, and I knew that if I stayed there, they would take me to the orphanage, and my dad always told me and Sesshomaru about how horrible it was there, so I just wandered for a while until I crashed on the ground one day and woke up to meet you and your family," he said. Somewhere along the way, he'd forgotten that he was talking to someone, until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his arms as Kagome laid her head on his chest.

"No one should ever have to go through that," she said. "Now, you're part of our family."

Inuyasha took a moment to savor the kind words and smiled. "Thanks, Kiggy-chan."

Inuyasha and Kagome lay like that, talking and looking up at the stars, until Inuyasha noticed how time had slipped away from them as it approached ten o'clock. They, of course, had school in the morning, so they had to get home before Jii-chan (not so much Mama Higurashi) caught a heart attack.

Once they got to the Sakura tree near their house, Kagome stopped and looked at the ground.

"I…had a nice time. I feel like I know you a little better now," she said. "We should do this again some—."

Inuyasha couldn't stand it. She looked so pretty with the moon and starts surrounding her from above and the sakura petals falling around her as the wind blew. He tilted her head up by her chin and kissed her.

'Oh my gosh! It's happening! My first kiss with Inuyasha!' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha pulled away, but Kagome wasn't ready for it to be over. She wrapped one of her arms around the back of his neck and put one of her hands tangled in his hair and kissed him. This time, she parted his lips open with her tongue. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Kagome was more experience than he was, but he had no problem keeping up with her. It simply came as naturally as the butterflies in Kagome's stomach and the thumps in Inuyasha's heart.

Eventually, they had to break apart for air and grabbed each other's hands to walk home. That night, they both lay awake, thinking of each other while Kikyo lay awake on the couch, thinking of them both and how they were playing right into her hands.

Meanwhile, in both the Hojo and Koga, a boy lay awake, thinking of Kagome while Sango's bed held herself and another for the first time.

Yay! It was a longer than the other chapters, but I put in a date with Inuyasha and some action for Sango in there, so I hope you guys enjoyed it 


	10. 10 Almostlime included

**Okay. So this chapter is going to be good, but long. I can feel it. Just...trust me. Some points in here, you may hate me, but some, you're going to love me, so enjoy, loves. And don't forget that I love hearing from you, so REVIEW!**

Weeks had passed since Kagome and Inuyasha's first date. He'd claimed her as his official girlfriend by showing up to school holding her hand and kissing her in between each class period and during lunch. They were like this generation's Ross and Rachel.

Meanwhile, Kikyo had been spending her time with Naraku and, they too, had become exclusive. They were known for something different. They were kind of like the rejects that found each other. Although Kikyo was a model, Kagome was friends with more people, since she's known most of those people since kindergarten or longer. The others, she's met last year. Naraku, on the other hand, had lost all respect he'd gained when Inuyasha had won the fight against him. They were just a couple just like any other, but with no sweet glow like Inuyasha and Kagome carried around wherever they went.

Since Inuyasha had been practicing, he'd become better and better until he was way better than Naraku and running neck and neck with Kagome. That made their practice sessions unnecessary, but Inuyasha refused to stop the lessons. The feel of her body behind him and her hands on his as she showed him a cord that he'd already learned was close to heaven. He loved how she'd get up and sing and dance along when he played a cover-up. Her favorite to dance to was Hand of God by Fall Out Boy. Her favorite to sing was Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance (me: you guys should check that out. It's the best love song ever). Inuyasha always made a point to play it at the end of every practice, since it always ended up with them tumbling around on his bed with their tongues down each other's throats.

Their band was even going better places. Their agent, Mitsuko Matsumoto (better known as Mitsy, though she hardly ever called) called to say that they had a gig to open for a popular local band. In the audience would be the president of a big record business. She was so excited that she'd forgotten to mention who this bigwig was before she hung up, but Kagome was too excited to care.

"Sango? Call Koga and Hojo! We've got serious news and I need you guys to be here to hear it!" she yelled into the phone as she barged into Inuyasha's room. She should have knocked, because as soon as she opened the door, she got more of a look of Inuyasha than she'd bargained for. Inuyasha stood, conveniently facing towards Kagome completely nude, in the action of putting on a pair of boxers. As soon as he saw her, he tried to pull them up faster, but ended up falling instead.

"KAGOME!" he gasped.

Kagome simply slammed the door. Once she was out of his room, she slid down his door, thinking of what she'd just seen. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" she'd repeated.

Sango and the others were there within fifteen minutes. To Kagome's surprise, Miroku was not too far behind Sango. He was so close behind her that Kagome thought he must have been sniffing her hair.

"Okay. So what was so important that you had to pull me away from…studying?" Sango asked. Today, her shirt read, "kiss my sass".

Kagome just giggled. "Hi to you, too Sango. Hi, Miroku. Koga. Hojo."

Inuyasha came downstairs in cargo pants and a wife beater, but no shoes on. Kagome simply blushed at him until they all sat on the living room couch and love seat.

"What's going on, Kago-chan?" Sango asked.

"Weeeeeeell… Mitsy called," she started.

"Mitsy actually called?" Koga asked.

"That woman never calls…" Hojo responded.

"Well, she called today and she said that, not only do we have a gig on Saturday, but this gig could get us A RECORD DEAL!!" Kagome said with enthusiasm.

"OH MY GOSH!" the band exclaimed. Even Miroku seemed pleased as he kissed Sango's cheek on the love seat they were sitting on.

"I know, right? So we HAVE to practice. We've gotta bring our A-game, because we're opening for (get this) CHIYO!!" Kagome squealed.

"CHIYO?" Sango asked. Chiyo was her favorite local band ever. "I'll get to meet the lead singer, right? Chiyo Mori will be there, so Mitsy has to arrange it so that I can meet him!" Chiyo Mori was Sango's favorite lead-singer ever, besides Kagome. He'd always been teased about his name, since it was actually for a girl, but he was the manliest man she'd ever seen. The name Chiyo gave him the ironic motivation to start his band of all males and they were on the way to the top. Even Miroku came second Chiyo in her book.

"I want to meet Akira and Daichi. Maybe they can give me some tips on guitar," Koga said.

"I want to meet them too, though I've always wanted to meet Hiromi. I love listening to him playing the drums on his solos," Hojo said. He and Koga sat on the couch having that conversation for a while.

Inuyasha stood up to talk to Kagome, since Miroku and Sango were…engulfed in each other.

Kagome blushed again. "Next time, knock, perv," Inuyasha said, jokingly.

Kagome saw the chance and went for it. "What if it was intentional?" she asked as she let her hands graze his pelvis without touching him where it meant the most. Inuyasha, sensing he was less than in control of the moment, grabbed her hand, smirked, and bit her finger before licking it.

"I can see that my Kiggy-chan's a bad girl. Don't tempt me, doll. You have no clue what you're in for," he said as he dropped her hand, winked, and brushed pass her, leaving an unfamiliar heat rising in between her legs. She simply ignored it the best that she could and went to sit on Inuyasha's lap as they talked with the boys about meeting Chiyo and playing before a man or woman that could make their dreams come true. In that moment, Kagome wished she could freeze that moment forever as the happiest moment in her life.

"See you guys at practice tomorrow. We've got work to do, because Mitsy said she wanted nothing less than perfect," Kagome beamed as the rest of the band decided to leave. Inuyasha stood behind her, watching them leave, but not moving his hand from the small of her back. As soon as they left, Inuyasha cornered Kagome and closed the door.

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly and Kagome felt the heat come back and she was afraid of what might happen if she listened to her moans mixed with the moans of Inuyasha as they kissed. She was afraid of letting that heat get to her brain. She was afraid.

But then again, where would we be if we never did what we were afraid to do?

Kagome took the initiative by putting her leg around Inuyasha's waist and he grabbed her thigh. No one was home. Kikyo was with Naraku. Souta was at a birthday party. Jii-chan and Mrs. Higurashi were running errands.

Kagome felt something new pressing against her pelvis and it just made the heat hotter and hotter. Kagome arched her back towards him and let out a groan. It was killing her. She wanted more, but she didn't know what "more" was. She'd had "more" with Naraku, but it was more or less not by choice. She didn't feel this with Naraku, so now that she felt it, she wasn't sure what it was or what to do with it.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Kiggy-chan is a very bad girl. I have half a mind to tell your Grandpa."

Kagome hardly even heard him. The heat was producing a hard thumping in her heart. She gasped. "M-more!"

"More what, Kiggy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just…more!" she managed to get out.

Inuyasha chuckled again and pulled Kagome's other leg around him and pressed her harder against the wall, making her back arch more before he carried her up the stairs and into her room, since it was closest.

He threw her onto her bed and climbed over her with his hand rubbing her thigh until it was all the way up her skirt. He lifted it completely, revealing her underwear.

"P…Please…" she forced out as her hips started a circular motion.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal the skin below her navel so that he could nibble on it. In some ways, he was cruel. He enjoyed the way her body called to him so much that he didn't give her what she wanted just yet. He wanted to hear her called his name first. Her body was saying what she would not.

He then moved his mouth to her hip where her panty line was and tugged tem down to her ankles. Like any artist, Inuyasha had to stand to admire his work. Her back arched farther and farther to the point where he thought she might break her back and decided that it was time to give her what she so desperately wanted.

Just as Inuyasha walked towards Kagome, there was a knock at Kagome's bedroom door.

'Dammit,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome let out a soft whine as she snapped back into the world she'd left.

'Shit,' Kagome cursed in her mind. Whoever was on the other side of that door had better have a GOOD reason for even being home.

Kagome looked demonic as she slid her underwear back up and pushed her skirt back down. Inuyasha stood, running his fingers through his hair and hoped that his baggy pants and the way he sat back down on the bed with his legs clenched in hope that the obvious bulge in his pants that had snuck up on the both of them in the midst of all of what had happened.

Kagome fixed her attitude and opened the door, just to have her attitude ruined again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kagome screamed, though she tried to maintain her fixed attitude.

"Chill out, Kago-chan. I…we just wanted to know if you would like to double date with us.

Kagome looked behind Kikyo to see Naraku. She looked in Kikyo's face, trying to find some indication that she was joking, but found none. Instead, she slammed the door in her face and walked back over to Inuyasha and straddled him right where he was sitting.

"Kagome, she's home. As much as I really would love to," he slid his hand to her butt, "and I really _would_ love to, you know we can't," he said.

She took his hand and bit his index finger before licking it, just as he had done to her. Afterwards, she grazed his manhood with her knuckles and then giggled. "I can see Inuyasha's a bad boy. Don't tempt me, doll. You have no clue what you're in for," she said.

Inuyasha just smirked. "Game on, Kiggy-chan."

Inuyasha placed her on the bed and, instead on satisfying her needs, he opened the door to see Kikyo arguing with Naraku.

'What is he doing?' Kagome thought to herself.

"We'd love to double date with you guys," Inuyasha said, interrupting.

Kikyo grinned. "That would be lovely."

Once he was back at his apartment, Naraku pondered what had just happened. He had the feeling he was being used, but he liked it. He liked being controlled by this girl. It was something about her. It was probably the fierceness in her. She walked all over him in stiletto pumps and he loved it.

She would have him naked by the end of every day, yet she never so much as removed her shoes. Just her walking made him want to lay her out where she stood; yet she left him disappointed and (this was the funny part) he continued to come back for more. He loved the pain she put him through. He'd told her everything about himself, even things that he hadn't told Kagome, yet she never talked about herself.

But what was she playing at? He knew he was being used for some freakish revenge against Inuyasha and Kagome. He wasn't dumb enough to let it go unnoticed, but he didn't mind that part. It was the part where she didn't let him in on the big picture. He had a feeling that, he, along with Inuyasha and Kagome, would get stepped on. He didn't know who she thought she was playing, but it was very unwise to think she was going to play him.

Sango, on the other hand, was going through another type of agony. She was going through the agony of peeing on a stick while her boyfriend was on the other side of the door. She knew that if it was positive, she was going to let everyone down, especially herself. She opened the bathroom door to see Miroku waiting anxiously.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Are we going to be parents?" He seemed simply anxious. He wasn't. He wasn't sad. He was just…waiting.

"I'll…we'll know in a few minutes," she said, not knowing which answer he wanted to hear. Miroku's family owned a chain of jewelry stores, but they also had a record of cancer on both sides of his family. His mother had already died of it and his father just started chemo. He desperately wanted an heir to his family business to take control after him, though he didn't plan on it being a teenage pregnancy, but if it was, it was okay to him. He would care for the child, male or female, and settle down with Sango once she was old enough.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru sat at his desk at the top of his skyscraper looking through the manila envelope that his assistant and girlfriend, Rin, had given him. He smiled when he thought of her. She was so small. She only came to his chest and she smiled wherever she went. He'd ask her to marry him soon enough.

In the folder, the names of the bands performing on the "Beautifully and Dangerous" tour that his record company put together were listed, and then profiled on separate sheets of paper, like he'd asked.

He stopped when he came across the band that was supposed to be opening for the tour's stop in Tokyo.

"Ex O?" Sesshomaru spoke out loud. He read the names of the band members.

Higurashi Kagome

_Nakamura Hojo_

_Ikeda Koga_

_Sasaki Sango_

Sesshomaru stopped when he got to the last name.

Takahashi Inuyasha

Sesshomaru was reminded of his past. He often wondered about what had happened to his younger brother, not that it mattered. He'd driven his family into the ground just by being born, but he'd turned his rough background into undeniable success.

Sesshomaru laughed to himself.

Inuyasha sneezed.

"Bless you. You know, they say that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you somewhere," Kagome said as she lay on his chest.

"Well, let's just hope that they're saying good things," Inuyasha said as he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

**You like? Really? Write it in a comment XD lol. I forgot Hojo's last name and if the others had last names, I forgot those too, so I got some off the internet Next chapter may be out soon or it may take a few days. Last minute school shopping with friends Has to get done somehow, right?**


	11. 11 Koiko

**Okay. Lots of hate-comments coming my way with this one, loves…**

"I want to do it AGAIN! From the top and Sango, you're beat is off. Inuyasha and Koga, you need to be matched for the solo! Koga, you're behind him and I can't tell if it's because you're slow or he's fast, but either way, there's a half a second difference, so FIX IT! Hojo, You look confused and shaky, so loosen up, or I'll give you a reason to be shaking!" Kagome screamed at the band. Ever since they'd started practicing, she'd been determined to whip them into shape.

"Kagome, can we take a break, please?" Koga begged.

Kagome sighed. "Take ten, ladies."

Everyone dropped their guitars and drumsticks and ran inside the house for food or the bathroom or the couch, since the guitar players had been standing the entire time. The only one that stayed out there with her was Inuyasha.

He walked over to embrace her and Kagome felt slightly less tense. It was as if he was trying to squeeze the tension out of her (or maybe squeeze her so hard that she passed out).

"Ease up, Kiggy-chan. They're starting to plan your murder," Inuyasha joked.

"As long as you're not in on it," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha laughed.

"Kiggy-chan, what song are we performing for Beautifully and Dangerous?" he asked.

"We can't do some of our originals, because those aren't perfect. Mitsy said that we get about seven minutes on stage. That's about two songs. By the way, you haven't signed Mitsy over as your agent yet," she replied.

"Okay. I'll sign the papers when I meet her. But seriously, what songs should we do?" he asked, still holding her.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking that we'd start with The Con by Tegan and Sara. Then we'd go on to Untouched by The Veronicas. If it doesn't work out, we can change the song since we only have four more days until the big gig," she said. She'd obviously thought about it. Before the rest of the band came back outside, Kagome decided to tilt her head up to kiss Inuyasha.

"Ew, Kagome. Kissing dog shit will make you catch something," Koga sneered.

"Ha ha. Very funny, piss stain," she replied with a smile so that he knew she was joking.

"I taught you well," Inuyasha said to her as he walked back over to his bass. Sango and Hojo came back outside with grim looks on their faces.

Kagome leaned in to whisper to Koga. "What's up with them?"

"I don't know. I was in the bathroom while they were talking. When I came back downstairs, they got really quiet, but Hojo looked like he wanted to snap at Sango," he replied.

"Kagome, are we going to do this or what?" Sango snapped. She seemed moody today. Her shirt didn't even have a funny saying on it. It was just a regular over-sized black t-shirt.

"O…kay, Go-chan. Um…everybody, we're playing The Con, then wait for my signal to play Untouched then okay?" Kagome said, slightly afraid of Sango's mood.

"1! 2! 1,2,3,4!" Sango counted in. Inuyasha and Koga started the beginning off correctly and Kagome came in with the vocals.

I listened in  
Yes I'm guilty of this you should know this  
I broke down and wrote you back before you had a chance to  
Forget forgotten  
I am moving past this giving notice  
I have to go  
Yes I know the feeling, know you're leaving

Sango and Hojo came in.

Calm down, I'm calling you to say  
I'm capsized, staring on the edge of safe  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say  
I'm home now  
I'm coming around, I'm coming around  
Nobody like to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry

Hojo stopped playing again.

_Spelled out your name and lists the reasons  
Pain of heart  
Don't call me back  
I imagine you when I was distant  
Non-insistent  
I follow suit and laid out on my back  
Imagine that  
A million hours left to think of you and think of that_

Hojo came back in.

Calm down, I'm calling you to say  
I'm capsized, staring on the edge of safe  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say  
I'm home now  
I'm coming around, I'm coming around  
Nobody like to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry

Hojo, once again, stopped playing.

Encircle me, I need to be, taken down  
Nobody like to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry  
Nobody  
Encircle me, I need to be, taken down

Kagome paused for about three minutes, thinking to herself.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome," Sango said, obviously irritated.

'What is her deal?' Kagome asked herself.

"5! 6! 5,6,7,8!" Kagome counted in.

Since they had no violins, Hojo started out with guitar. Sango followed him as Kagome started to stomp her foot and clap. Inuyasha came in with Koga not too far behind.

Then, it was just Hojo, Sango, and Kagome.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala  
lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye

Inuyasha and Koga came back in.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Then, it was just Hojo and Kagome.

Untouched  
And I need you so much

Then, it was just Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha.

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down_

They all joined in.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Then, it was just Kagome, Sango, and Hojo.

Untouched, Untouched, Untouched, Untouched

Inuyasha and Koga reappeared.

Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

Then, it was just Kagome.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Then, it was just Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Finally, it was just Kagome and Hojo.

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Sango stood and ran to the bathroom when they finished the song. Kagome ran after her.

"Go-chan? Go-chan, what's wrong?" Kagome asked on the other side of the door. Sango was crying and (what sounded like) vomiting.

"Kagome, I'm pregnant!" she screamed back at her.

'Oh my gosh! No! Not once we've finally gotten something good!'

Kagome swung the door open.

"How could you do this?" she scolded.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Kagome. I made a MISTAKE! You're not so fucking innocent yourself; so don't talk down to me! I don't need it right now!" Sango cried.

"Then what do you need? Maybe a box of condoms?" Kagome asked.

"A friend! Someone on my side!" Sango screamed towards Kagome.

Kagome sighed and went over to Sango to hold her while she cried. "You didn't even tell me that you guys had done that."

"I was ashamed. I wasn't ashamed of him, but of my actions. I wanted to die. Now, I'm stuck. I can't have a baby, Kagome! I'm fifteen! I'll only be sixteen when I give birth!" Sango said once she got herself together.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I can't get an abortion. I could give the baby over to Miroku, but I don't want to screw his life up! He's got a definite football scholarship, Kagome. What am I going to do?" Sango asked.

"Well…adoption's always an option…" Kagome said under her breath. After what she heard from Inuyasha, she didn't agree with it, but it was always an option.

"I'd have to keep it. I can't give a baby away just like that. The only problem is that my mom is going to kill me! Besides, we're getting the chance to go big and I'm ruining it!" Sango cried again. "I'm so sorry, Kago-chaaan!" Sango cried into Kagome's shirt.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but we don't need to worry about the band right now. What we need to worry about is that baby and telling your parents, so I want you to go home and tell them right now!" Kagome ordered.

Sango stood up maturely and followed her orders. "Thanks Kago. I'll call you later."

Kagome sat in the bathroom and sighed. "Oh man. How's this going to work out? She can't be in the band pregnant. We'll have to find a replacement again!" Kagome said to no one in particular.

It was around nine o'clock at night. Kagome and Inuyasha lay on Kagome's bed, trying to figure out what the band would do. Koga and Hojo had long given up and went home.

"We might just have to give it up, Kiggy-chan."

"NO!" Kagome said to him. "It's always been my dream. Music is…my home."

Inuyasha sighed and there was a nock at Kagome's window. She's learned to lock it since the whole ordeal with Naraku.

Kagome opened the window and Sango almost fell onto the floor when Inuyasha caught her. "Easy there, Sango!"

"Go-chan? What happened? Why are you here? It's not like you're not welcome, but—," Kagome babbled on before Sango interrupted her by clenching her stomach.

"Go-chan! Is the baby okay?" Kagome rushed to her side.

"She's fine," Sango said.

"She?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know it's a she. It's too soon to know, but I know in my heart that it's a girl."

"Then, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Sango began her story. "I went home to tell my parents. My dad screamed and screamed and asked me who the father was. My mom answered that I probably didn't know, since I was a loose girl and loose girls never know anything. She called me loose and stupid, Kago!

"My dad saw me start crying as well as Kohaku, so he tried to ease up on me and asked again, saying that he knew me and I'm not a loose girl. My mom got really mad when he said that and said that he wasn't building a 'united front'. I told them that it was Miroku and my dad got mad again, saying he was too old for me. He screamed something about 'robbing the cradle', but Miroku's only three years older than me.

"Anyway, then my mom got even madder when I told her that I chose to keep it and my dad walked out of the room. My mom picked up a book and aimed it for my stomach, but she missed and I ran. She was trying to kill my baby, Kago!" Sango cried. "I have nowhere to go!"

"Of course you do, Sango! I'll ask my mom if you can stay here for a while. That'll be long enough for you to talk to Miroku, okay?"

"Thanks Kago," Sango continued to cry.

All that crying was making Inuyasha uncomfortable, so he attempted to change the subject. "Have you thought of a name for…umm…her?"

"Definitely. Koiko," Sango sniffled as she rubbed her stomach.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

'Love child?'

"Ummm…Go-chan, why Koiko?" Kagome asked, hoping Sango had made a mistake.

"Koi means love. Ko means child. Koiko. Love-child," Sango answered.

"Ummm…Sango, you're basically letting the world know that…Koiko was a spur of the moment unplanned pregnancy out of wedlock?" Inuyasha asked.

"So? Koiko will always be loved. I thought of Koiko because I thought of how our lives would be after she was born—people staring at us, wondering about our life story. The name Koiko simply suits the situation," Sango sighed as she fell asleep, sprawled out on Kagome's bed.

Kagome went down the stairs to tell her mother about the situation and Mama Higurashi (being the loving mother she was) agreed to let Sango stay. She also said that she'd talk to Sango's parents and get her things while they were at school.

Kagome took the chance and slept in Inuyasha's bed. Her legs wrapped around him and her head lay on his chest. Inuyasha absentmindedly played with Kagome's panty-line under her nightgown. Kagome's hand twirled around in Inuyasha's hair as she tried to sleep but couldn't. The heat rose in between her legs again and she felt Inuyasha's warmth pressing against her pelvis, right above the source of the heat. Inuyasha's hands fell still as he drifted off to sleep, but Kagome couldn't. She moaned and groaned, until that heat made her toss, waking up Inuyasha.

"Kagome, we have school in the morning," he sighed as he tried not to open his eyes.

Kagome tried to stop moving, but couldn't. She tried to stop making noise, but couldn't, so of course, Inuyasha couldn't get back to sleep.

'Dammit, if I don't help her, I won't get any sleep, but how? There's people in the house!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha rolled Kagome onto her side, facing him and pulled her nightgown up. Kagome looked confused until he put his hand down into her underwear and…helped her out by massaging the source of her heat. Kagome moaned and groaned until her back arched before she fell still and fell asleep. Inuyasha ignored the bulge that, once again, snuck up on him and fell asleep himself, ready for another day of school and with Kagome.

**So…um… Sango's preggo. Sorry. Couldn't resist. Don't stop reading it though. It only gets better from here. I have it all planned out in my mind . I'm the human story-line! Fear me! ARRRRGGGGHHHH!! P Until next time (which may be later on tonight).**


	12. Letter To The Readers please read

Oh my GOSH

Oh my GOSH! Dudes! I start 10th grade and it's fucking with me already, which explains my absence).

We're not exactly supposed to post anything but stories and poetry, but who cares? I didn't want to lose my readers (

I promise that as soon as I get a chance, I'll finish the next chapter AND start a new yaoi (somebody asked for one and I've always wanted to do one, so…yeah).

Comment on this and tell me that you guys still love me? ( Oh. And leave suggestions for the yaoi couple.

NO STORY-LINES, PLEASE! That makes me not want to write one.

Love and peace,

nerdyrockergirlisme


	13. 12 And Another Punch Is Thrown

**Okay. This chapter shall be MOSTLY ABOUT KIKYO PLAN!! dodges the rotten tomatoes thrown by angry readers Don't you guys want to know what she's up to? Geesh.**

Kikyo sat on the couch and pulled out the journal that she hid under the couch she slept on. All of her innermost secrets were hidden in there, including her plans for "Operation Revenge". It was a bit childish to actually go forth with a plan of revenge, but Kikyo could only think about the events that led up to her being hurt.

She glanced at the list and crossed out the step she added last and added another step.

Go out with Naraku

Break it off with Inuyasha

Make Naraku fall in love

Ask Inuyasha and Kagome on a double-date

Get Naraku to kiss Kagome (Inuyasha has to see it)

Give Inuyasha's painting to Emanuel 

She underlined the last part, because it was super important. It was what would ruin Inuyasha and his "Kiggy-chan" forever. This was what she wanted…right?

Kikyo thought to herself about the one person that she would be stepping on that didn't necessarily deserve it. Naraku would be getting hurt in the process. Even though she knew she was using him from the start, but the fact remained that, even though he MUST have known, he still kept coming around. After the next step, Kikyo would have to make it up to him. He was slightly boyfriend material, unlike the other boys she went through like tissues.

This week, during school, he'd even kissed her _cheek_ and put his arm around her _waist_! That was a huge improvement. He was actually touching her affectionately instead of sexually. He was trying to improve himself for her.

Kikyo shook the thoughts of Naraku out of her head and slipped back into her plan. Tonight, she'd pick out the perfect outfit to wear on her double date Friday night (which was tomorrow) and finish her game plan.

Kikyo smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stared intensely at the canvas, but threw the paintbrush down, splattering beige paint on his hardwood floor.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he slapped the canvas to the floor, making Kagome jump. "I can't…get it right! It's just not there! I can't make it be…there! I can't put you _in_ a painting without hating it totally and completely and getting mad and ending up getting paint all over the damned floor!"

Kagome stared, unable to speak, for she was afraid to say anything wrong. Instead, she looked at the ground where the paint and canvas lay still.

"Say something!" he yelled at her, shocking her, since he'd never yelled at her before. She'd never seen him so mad. He was gradually getting angrier and angrier as the days passed them and he still couldn't capture Kagome's "soul" on paper.

Kagome's head simply snapped up and her face turned red. She didn't care who it was. NOBODY yelled at Kagome Higurashi!

"Don't yell at me just because you have a bad attitude! I'm sorry that your _stupid _paintings aren't coming out the way you want them, but you don't need to throw a hissy-fit!" she yelled at him.

"They're not stupid! You're stupid!" he responded.

"Oh yeah. Great comeback, _stupid_."

"I think that when you put your hair in pigtails, you look like the babyish version of Sango."

"Oh yeah? Well I think that you're just coming up with reasons not to go all the way with me because you're scared you can't _perform_. Virgin."

"Oh yeah? Who said I was a virgin? You forget that we didn't really start paying attention to one another until this year, _Kagome._"

Ouch. That one kind of stung her. He'd called her Kagome AND basically said he'd been with someone besides her. She'd been with someone else too, but it was kind of…different to think of him with another girl. She had to think. What girl? Surely it couldn't have been Kikyo. She'd been gone for too long for them to even get to third base…

She decided to ask him, but in the language of the fight. "Oh yeah? Who?" she asked, trying to sound mad instead of curious and hurt.

"Remember the week Ayame came down to visit? She was my first. Remember that girl in my art class, Yui? She was by FAR the best pussy I've ever gotten. Then there was Anna, Lee, Ami, Lilith, Shai, Miaka, and of course every dude gets his chance with Kagura. The girl's legs spread faster than the common cold!" Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome's throat burned as tears threatened her.

"So I'm not good enough, but those girls are? My boyfriend goes from the loving virgin to the stupid man-whore? You've fucked your way through Tokyo and you can't even finish with me?" she cried to him, gripping the sheets on his bed so hard that her knuckles turned white.

'Crap,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"You KNOW that's not true! I respect you too much! I can't just go straight for it! I have to get it perfect. I have to make it right for you!"

"BULLSHIT!" she screamed.

Inuyasha turned his head to think. He then walked over to where she was blinded by the tears that filled her eyes. He laid his head on her lap. "I've never thought about a girl the way I do you."

"Whatever. You still slept your way through Tokyo and you were with AYAME for your first time! AYAME! Then you tell me about it because you get mad, knowing that it would screw me up!" Kagome fought.

"So what's my punishment?" Inuyasha asked her.

"You get tested for every STD possible," Kagome said, enjoying the fact that, once again, she was in control.

"You're serious?" Inuyasha asked her, getting up. Kagome stood up after him, making her way towards the door.

"Game one, honey. Don't forget we have our last practice tomorrow and then that thing with Kikyo that you so kindly offered us up for," Kagome grinned as she left out, laughing hysterically on her way down to her room.

"5! 6! 5! 6! 7! 8!" Kagome heard herself say for the last time until the Beautifully and Dangerous show tomorrow. They'd been practice the same songs over and over since they'd gotten home from the clinic, where Sango had her first check-up and Inuyasha got tested after school.

The plan was that Sango would play for the show and up until it became noticeable that she was pregnant, then they would hold auditions for a new drummer until Koiko was born.

The Con and Untouched had become a part of her. She actually heard the songs in her sleep the way she would her original songs. The problem was that these songs played during her nightmares, not her dreams. The one song that played during her dreams continuously was Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance, but she just figured that it was because she'd fallen for Inuyasha (who'd been proven STD clean).

"Okay, everybody. Get some sleep and meet me here at twelve tomorrow so that I can show you what I picked out for you to wear, okay? See you tomorrow," she said and Koga and Hojo left.

Kagome stayed upstairs for hours trying on clothes with Sango judging her outfits trying to figure out what to wear while Inuyasha sat downstairs with Kikyo and Naraku, waiting for them.

Kagome wore a halter, low-cut red cocktail dress that buttoned up her back. She paired it with her only pair of red Manolo Blahniks (she saved up money for three months just to buy them). She wore her hair in a French braid, courtesy of Sango.

Downstairs, Inuyasha sat in a black, pinstripe suit and tie, though he wasn't very fond of dressing up. Naraku wore a gray tux.

Kikyo was destined to be the most stunning girl in the restaurant. She wore a dress that cut down to her abdomen, showing lots of cleavage, but not in a slutty way. It almost swept the floor as she walked, if it was for the four-inch, white heels that she paired it with. They matched with the pearls around her neck and the pearl hair-clips in her hair that kept her chignon in place.

They rode in Naraku's car

"So, I told him that I was in the photo-shoot and, instead, he asked for autograph!" They all fake-laughed at another of Kikyo's stories over their salad appetizer.

Just then, Kikyo pressed the send button on her disposable cell phone. Kagome's phone rang and she excused herself from the table to take the phone-call. If all went well, Emanuel should be getting a call from Emanuel in a matter of seconds and Naraku would excuse himself for "the restroom". All went according to plan.

Naraku stood up from the table. Kagome battled with her cell phone, answering calls that would hang up from a number she didn't know.

"Kagome," Naraku said to her as he cornered her. Kagome just stared.

"I'm sorry about everything and I miss you so much," he said.

"Cut the shit, Naraku," she said, trying to move away, but he wouldn't let her.

"It's not shit!" he said. "I made the biggest mistake! Why do you think I'm with Kikyo?"

"Because she's a kinky ho. Her name says it all," Kagome sighed.

Naraku didn't laugh at her joke, though he wanted to. His instructions were to make it sound sincere. "No. I wanted to get back to you! Kagura meant nothing to me and if I could take it back, I would!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kagome said, blinking back tears from being overwhelmed.

Inuyasha's phone rang and he excused himself.

Naraku saw him coming from the corner of his eye and decided it was now or never. He grabbed Kagome's face and kissed deeply, making sure that, to the untrained eye, it would look as though she was kissing him back. Kagome grabbed his face to push him away, but he was stronger and made it look like she was pulling him closer.

Kikyo excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Naraku!" Kikyo pretended to cry out.

"You asshole!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards Naraku with force and anger. It was the first time in his life that he hit a person first, but it didn't matter. He pulled Naraku from Kagome and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground, holding his cheek.

"I'm in love with her and she loves me too!" Naraku said.

Kagome stood, crying in the corner, in no condition to talk.

"How could you? I thought we were family! How could you kiss my boyfriend?" Kikyo screamed at Kagome.

"I…I didn't," Kagome cried.

"We both saw you!" Kikyo screamed.

Kagome was afraid to look at Inuyasha, but did anyways. He looked broken-hearted. He shot her one cold glare before grabbing Kikyo's face and kissing her, then storming off with her to catch a cab. Kikyo fake-cried the entire way out the door.

"Excuse me sir, but the manager sent me over here to ask you to leave," one of the waiters said. Kagome slid to the floor, not believing how terrible the date had turned out.

Naraku swooped her up in his arms, playing the role of her savior. He carried her all the way to his car and drove her home. When they got there, he walked her to the door, much to Kagome's distain.

"You ruined it! We had a good thing and you ruined it completely and now you're ruining the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Kagome said.

Being who he was, Naraku felt nothing, but felt that a convincing thing to do would be to apologize.

"Kago, I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"No you're not! Stop it!" she shouted.

"Kagome, stop being so loud and get in this house!" Jii-chan said from the door.

Kagome ran past him into her room where Sango was reading, waiting for Kagome to come back and tell her about her date. It was a turn of events as Kagome sat on the bed, crying in Sango's arms for once. She told her about the date and realized that she didn't see Kikyo, meaning Inuyasha wasn't home either.

On the other side of town, Inuyasha and Kikyo sat in a diner, eating pie and not talking.

"Are you going to perform tomorrow?" Kikyo asked.

"I have to, but after that, it's over. Everything. It's almost time for us to be filling out college applications anyway."

"I have a confession…" Kikyo said. "I sent some of your work into a famous art dealer that I knew from all of those rich and famous parties I had to attend. That's why I wanted to go on this double date. He said that he wanted to represent you! He knows of some galleries that would love to have your art hanging on their walls. You're going to be famous!"

Inuyasha thought about it. It was just so much to take in! He'd always wanted to be an artist, but never thought about really getting his work out there.

"I…I…wow! I'm going to be an artist! Do you think I could go by one name, like Cher? Or maybe I could change my name, like Miley Cyrus! Maybe I could do both! I'll be called…SEITEKI!" he exclaimed.

"Um…Inu-chan, changing your name to sexy isn't very professional… How about you simply stick to going by your name and then Emanuel will tell you where to go from there. Check your phone when you get home. He said he would call today."

"So that was who called me? And to think I missed a call from a famous art dealer by hitting your boyfriend for kissing my girlfriend…" Inuyasha said, while playing with his thumbs.

Kikyo started to fake cry again, letting only a few tears slip out of her eyes. Inuyasha caught them and suddenly felt bad for her. He really had broken her heart, even though she'd never done anything to him. She was actually his first love and he'd hurt her so bad.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" her mom asked her the next morning. Kagome slept in his room, waiting for him, but she eventually fell asleep. When she woke up, her eyes were still puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. She'd even fell asleep in her clothes.

"I don't know mom. He's probably out somewhere with kinky…I mean, Kikyo."

"Well, I don't mind him being out, since he is eighteen and it's not illegal, but I'm worried about him. He hasn't called or anything," she said.

"I have to go out to the shop I ordered our costumes from. If I see him, I'll call, mom," Kagome said.

Sango went with Kagome, who didn't even bother to fix herself up. Her dress had wrinkled and her braid had come out, so her hair was in a tangled mess. Her eyes were still puffy and red, so Sango convinced her to put on a pair of sunglasses.

Leaving out of the shop, she was surprised to see Kikyo and Inuyasha walking out of the hotel across the street. Sango saw it too. Kagome shoved the costumes into Sango's hands and started to run. She didn't get too far before falling and breaking a heel. Sango went over to help her, but Kagome just took off her shoes and ran barefoot. Sango turned her attention to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Excuse me, sir, I'll be right back. Please hold these until I get back," she said to the tailor in the store. She ran across the street, in front of a few cars and slapped Kikyo, sending her into a close-by railing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she spat at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's jaw clenched tight.

"You don't know what you're talking about and I really do wish you would keep your nose in your own business."

"Kagome _is_ my business and you're breaking her heart! In the end, if it ends up being completely broken, I'll break every single bone in your body!" she screamed. Inuyasha was taken aback. Kikyo stood, still holding her face where her cheek began to bruise.

"Would this be before or after your bastard child is born?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it'll be long before you gain some self-respect. Honey, you have no idea who you're dealing with. Kagome may be a little naïve, but I know better. I'll claw that beautiful outer shell of yours to shreds, leaving only the ugliness inside of you," Sango said as she turned to chase after Kagome.

"SLUT!" Kikyo called after her.

"KINKY HO!" Sango called back.

At home, Koga and Hojo spoke to Mama Higurashi.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's upstairs. She came in upset and when I asked her what was wrong, she told me to go away, so I came downstairs to make some cookies to help her feel better. Then, Hojo and Koga came and decided to help. She's in the bathroom; so try to get her out. It's about time for her to help the boys get ready and it's bad enough Inuyasha's nowhere to be found," Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Oh, no, Mama. Inuyasha was spotted coming out of a hotel with kinky ho," Kikyo said, running up the stairs.

"Kinky ho?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned. Hojo and Koga snickered behind her.

"Kikyo," Koga answered.

"Kago-chan, honey, don't stress it. We'll kick BOTH of their asses after the show. We can even start with Inuyasha on stage, but right now, we need to be focused on being stage-ready! This is your big break, Kago!" she said

"I don't want to beat them up! Well, maybe Kikyo, but not Inuyasha! I just want everything right again!" Kagome cried.

Sango opened the door and stroked her hair to calm her down. They heard a thud, followed by the sound of plates falling on the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Mama Higurashi screamed from downstairs.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR POOR KAGOME?!" Hojo screamed.

Kagome and Sango ran downstairs. Inuyasha was on the ground under Hojo, who was standing over him, screaming near his face.

"You don't know both sides of the story!" Inuyasha fought.

They finally spotted Kagome. Kikyo stood by the door.

"Then what's your side? You don't even know MY side of the story! You didn't even bother to find out! Naraku kissed ME! I didn't kiss him back! He's so much stronger than me! He just kept kissing me! When I tried to push him away, he held on closer!" Kagome screamed, walking closer to Inuyasha. Hojo moved aside so that Kagome could get closer. She bent over to be closer to his face and continued.

"You kissed her. You LEFT with her. You didn't come back. I had no idea where you were or what you were doing! I stayed up all night in your room crying and then saw you coming out of that sleazy hotel with her! What is WRONG with you?!" Kagome screamed.

"Calm down, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said to her. Kagome stood up and took in the scene. Plates were on the floor where the table had fell. Koga and Hojo stood with anger in their eyes, along with Sango. Mama Higurashi held Kagome's shoulders.

"You guys have to get ready for your gig, remember? It's almost time. Go upstairs and give them their costumes and get dressed. I'll drive you guys in the mini-van," Mrs. Higurashi said.

It was time to give them all a show that they'd never forget.

**This one was a bit longer than expected, so...yeah. Next time, you'll see how the gig goes No hate comments, please. Until next time, loves.**

**-nerdyrockergirlisme**


	14. 13 The Show

**Yay!! Bringing back everyone's _favorite_ character Sesshomaru XD Lol  
**

The ride to the stadium was completely awkward. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the backseat together, but he sat on the far left side as she sat on the far left. Both looked out the window, thinking about how they had to focus on the show and not the argument.

"I'll be in the crowd, darlings. Just look down there and you'll see at least one fan," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks, mama," Kagome said with a smile.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Knock 'em dead."

The band's instruments had been set up already in the back. The crew picked them up earlier that day.

"MITSY!" Kagome yelled and ran into the arms of their beloved agent.

Mitsy was a very tightly wrapped woman. She had about 10 body fat and botox all over, but that was just Mitsy. She pulled her hair into a tight bun. Her suits were always tight. She was a busy woman, so her schedule was always tight. Just looking at her made Kagome feel uncomfortable.

"KAGO! DARLING!" Mitsy yelled back. "Your costumes are so…adorable!"

It was true. Kagome worked hard to pick out what they would wear on stage. Kagome wore a wedding dress that she had tailored to come to half thigh's length. She paired it with white fishnet stockings and black, knee-high boots. She wore dark eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow with red lipstick. Her hair was messy. She was going for an undead bride look.

Sango was supposed to be her "bridesmaid". She wore a metallic purple mini-dress that fell off of her shoulders with puffy sleeves. She wore black, fishnet stockings with black heels. She wore her hair in two Asian buns and wore purple eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Her lipstick was pink.

Hojo was somewhat of a priest. He wore a gray pinstriped suit with a black tie and top hat. Both eyes were done up with lots of black eyeliner.

Koga was the "best man". His left eye had been decorated with a purple star around it. The right side of his face had been painted with lots of smaller purple dots. For once, he wore his hair down.

Before they had that big fight, Inuyasha's part was to be "the undead groom". Now, he was stuck with the part. He wore a black suit with a black shirt and purple bow tie. A red rose was placed in his pocket. A purple stripe was painted around his eye (Gerard Way style). He'd also had the pleasure of putting one black, one purple, and one red streak in his hair, which he wore in a low ponytail, tied back in a velvet ribbon.

"So, this must be Inuyasha! I've heard very much about you. Kago-chan was right. You _are_ cute," Mitsy said. "I have some papers for you to sign."

"It's nice to meet you too, but I'm afraid that after tonight, I won't be staying with the band. As much as I hate to do it, I have to leave them to follow my own dream of being a full-time artist," Inuyasha said.

No one had heard this last bit of information, but no one dared to say a word. They looked towards Kagome, but she simply stood and stared as if she already expected that her life would turn to crap.

"Oh…well, okay then. It was nice to meet you anyway," Mitsy replied with a tightly pulled smile. "I have to go check on some things. In the meantime, why don't you guys go to meet Chiyo?"

Everyone in a thirty-foot radius turned to stare as Sango let out a scream. "I GET TO MEET CHIYO?!"

"Yes, Sango, darling, now please, stop screaming," Mitsy told her with her face pulled into a tight frown. "Rin will be more than happy to show you where they are."

"Right this way, ma'am," the girl named Rin said. She had hair down to her butt and the sweetest face Kagome had ever seen. She was a little shorter than Kagome, but not so short that she was considered a midget. She had an earpiece in her ear and wore a black skirt and white dress-shirt. It was obvious that she was there on business. She must've been involved with the Saints and Sinners record company that put the tour together.

They walked down the hall to the door that lead to the stage. Chiyo sat there, eating heir lunch and laughing like and set of friends would.

"Ex O, meet Akira, Daichi, Hiromi, and of course Chiyo," she said, motioning to the members of the band.

Akira's hair was bleached blonde on one side and black on the other. It had been done into a long braid that came down to his back. He looked like he was still playing the guitar for any other garage band and not the well-known Chiyo. He wore a black shirt with a gray X on the front paired with khaki cargo shorts and a pair of black Chuck Taylors.

Daichi's hair was black, dyed red at the tips and done into a Mohawk. He was the twin brother of Akira and wore a similar outfit. He had on black cargo shorts with a white shirt that had a black peace sign on it. He also wore black Chuck Taylors.

Hiromi, their drummer, had a blonde buzz-cut. He wore baggy jeans and a wife beater. He paired it with white Nikes.

Chiyo resembled Inuyasha. He always looked a bit like Inuyasha to Kagome. It surprised her that they weren't related. His hair was as long as Inuyasha's, but it was black. His eyes were shaped like Inuyasha's, but were a very dark brown. They almost looked black. Those were the only two differences. He even wore his hair in two braids like Inuyasha usually did.

Chiyo wore tight, girl jeans, but made them look good. He paired it with a tight, red shirt and red Chuck Taylors. Even though the outfit was originally made for a girl, Chiyo made it look completely manly and completely hot.

"Hi. I'm Chiyo," he said with a gentle smile.

"Oh. My. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" Sango screamed and practically leaped into Chiyo's arms.

"Remember Miroku," Hojo said.

"And Koiko," Koga said.

"Oh…right," Sango said and back away from the frightened Chiyo. "Hi. I'm Sango and these are my band mates. We have Koga, Hojo, and… err … _Inuyasha_ on guitar." She said Inuyasha's name like he was a deadly disease. "I play drums and my best friend, Kagome sings lead."

"Kagome, huh? Nice to meet you, Kagome," Chiyo said making Kagome blush as he shook her hand. He completely ignored the rest of the band.

"Oh…um…nice to meet you too, Ch-Chiyo…" Kagome replied.

The rest of Chiyo's band-members and a few of Kagome's did a wolf-call, making Kagome blush even more.

"Call me Mori. It's what everyone calls me. It gets kind of confusing since the band's name is also Chiyo," he replied.

"Well, we need to practice, so you guys are welcome to stay and watch, unless you'd like to meet the people backstage or get some practicing done yourselves," Akira said.

"NO! I mean…no. We'd love to watch you guys," Kagome said.

The band got on stage and charmed Sango right into dancing by the stage to their familiar songs. While they were on stage, Kagome could swear to heaven that she saw Chiyo look at her more than once. Kagome decided that it was time to give Inuyasha just a small taste of his own medicine as she got on stage with them.

Kagome instantly went over to where Chiyo stood. They'd just finished their last song for what they'd be playing for the concert, so they decided to play a few covers. As soon as Chiyo saw Kagome step on stage, he knew exactly what to play. He whispered to his band and they started playing the familiar tune to the song Shake It by Metro Station.

Chiyo started singing and Kagome's hands reached over her head as her hips started to shake as the music told her to. Chiyo danced, pretending to work the invisible crowd. He soon made his way over to Kagome and danced with her, getting closer and closer. Kagome's back was now facing him and she danced as he put one of his hands on her hips and he finished the song.

Inuyasha pretended not to care, but he did. He didn't like ANY guy besides him on Kagome like that. Now some new guy was getting way to close to her and he couldn't say a thing about it.

"Okay guys. Enough fun and games. It's about time that the people start coming in, so I'm going to need you guys to go backstage and let us set up the equipment for the first band," Rin said, now looking less sweet and more serious.

Ex O had their own dressing room, but the boys and girls had to share one. They were already dressed and everything, so it didn't really matter. They just sat down, watching television and judging all the anorexic actresses and fake-baked actors.

"Alright you guys. It's time for you to go on. Follow me," Rin said as she led them, once again, to the stage. Chiyo was nowhere to be found.

They could hear the noisy crowd on the other side of the curtain. Sango took her seat at the drum set. Hojo, Koga, and Inuyasha grabbed their guitars. Kagome stepped towards the mic stand and took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

'Oh please let everything go well,' all of them thought as the curtain rose.

"Hey! I'm Kagome and this is my band, Ex O and we're here to give you a taste of what it means to be EXTRAORDINARILY ODD!!" Kagome said into the microphone as the crowd cheered. "We're going to play a few cover-ups, because we don't think the people of Tokyo are ready for us to blow you away yet, so here it goes."

"1! 2! 1! 2! 3! 4!" Sango counted in.

Inuyasha and Koga started the beginning off a half a second late, but still came in together, nonetheless. Kagome came in with the vocals.

I listened in  
Yes I'm guilty of this you should know this  
I broke down and wrote you back before you had a chance to  
Forget forgotten  
I am moving past this giving notice  
I have to go  
Yes I know the feeling, know you're leaving

Sango and Hojo came in.

Calm down, I'm calling you to say  
I'm capsized, staring on the edge of safe  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say  
I'm home now  
I'm coming around, I'm coming around  
Nobody like to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry

Hojo stopped playing again.

_Spelled out your name and lists the reasons  
Pain of heart  
Don't call me back  
I imagine you when I was distant  
Non-insistent  
I follow suit and laid out on my back  
Imagine that  
A million hours left to think of you and think of that_

Hojo came back in.

Calm down, I'm calling you to say  
I'm capsized, staring on the edge of safe  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say  
I'm home now  
I'm coming around, I'm coming around  
Nobody like to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry

The rest of the band stopped playing as they'd decided to do earlier on that day and Kagome kept singing.

Encircle me, I need to be, taken down  
Nobody like to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry  
Nobody  
Encircle me, I need to be, taken down

"Wow! What a rush, but WE LOVE IT! You guys are such a good audience that we think we may give you another song!" Kagome said. The audience cheered. It had to be thousands and thousands of people there that night. "This song is one that I love to just turn on in the morning and dance in my underwear to as I get ready for school, which is SUCH A DRAG!" Kagome said. The boys in the crowd hoped and hollered when she talked about her audience and everyone cheered when she talked about school being a drag.

"Here we go! 1! 2! 1! 2! 3! 4!" Sango screamed.

Hojo started out with guitar. Sango followed him as Kagome started to stomp her foot and clap. Inuyasha came in with Koga not too far behind.

Then, it was just Hojo, Sango, and Kagome.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala  
lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye

Inuyasha and Koga came back in.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Then, it was just Hojo and Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down into the crowd expecting to see Mrs. Higurashi, but was surprised at who he saw instead. His brother, Sesshomaru stood in the crowd, sticking out since he wasn't jumping around. Flashbacks of his past went through Inuyasha's mind.

Untouched  
And I need you so much

Then, it was just Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha almost missed his cue and both Koga and Kagome noticed it and shot him dirty looks.

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down_

They all joined in. Inuyasha's breathing got harder and harder to keep up with as the guitar strap seemed to get heavier and heavier,

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Then, it was just Kagome, Sango, and Hojo. Inuyasha took the pause to loosen his tie.

Untouched, Untouched, Untouched, Untouched

Inuyasha and Koga reappeared. Inuyasha played nervously, lowering his abilities to Naraku's.

Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

Then, it was just Kagome.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Then, it was just Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha looked down into the crowd again and Sesshomaru stood, smirking at him. Sesshomaru knew who he was!

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Inuyasha was glad that his time was over for the night and dropped his guitar quickly, though Kagome said not to take it off until the curtain came back down. Koga slapped his head when he noticed what Inuyasha did. Hojo and Sango both shook their heads.

Finally, it was just Kagome and Hojo.

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Inuyasha ran off stage, leaving his guitar. He needed air. He couldn't breathe. He found the nearest woman's bathroom and ran in there, paying no mind to the women running out. He ran to the sink and hurled things he ate in elementary school.

"Fuck," he said to himself as he let his hair loose.

"You guys have been great! Thank you all and goodnight!" Kagome said, putting up the "rock on" sign and backing off the stage with Sango, Hojo, and Koga who all took bows. The crowd cheered "Ex O!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS TAKAHASHI?!" Kagome screamed once she was far enough from the stage.

Daichi was the closest one to her and answered. " He ran into the ladies bathroom and hurled in the sink. Mitsy said he's sitting on one of the sinks.

Kagome ran to the bathroom with anger in her eyes. Not only had he ruined their relationship, but he ruined their shot at fame too! That was totally unacceptable.

Sure enough, there was Inuyasha, sitting on the sink, but it wasn't him. He looked like Inuyasha. He even smelled like him, but he wasn't him. This boy gave off the blackest aura imaginable. He looked ready to kill and as he lifted his head, Kagome could have sworn his eyes turned red for just a fraction of a second.

Kagome's anger diminished within her and fear grew stronger as she stood, stunned.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"The man in the crowd! His hair is the color of mine!" Inuyasha said.

"I…I didn't see him."

Inuyasha hopped off the sink and Kagome followed, fighting the urge to laugh at the fat that Inuyasha had water on his butt from the sink. They went deeper backstage and found Rin. She was talking to a man who seemed to be whom Inuyasha was talking about.

His hair was the color of Inuyasha's but his was well kept and straight. His eyes were even the same color of Inuyasha's, but his were colder and shaped differently. They even had the same nose.

"Hello, Kira," the man said.

'Kira?' Kagome asked herself.

"I hear that you go by the name Inuyasha now. At least they let you keep father's last name," the man said coldly. "I see they forfeited letting you keep the name that your poor, dead mother gave you."

Inuyasha leaped into action as his mother was mentioned. The man dodged one of Inuyasha's punches and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and forcing him to the ground.

"Show your brother some respect, Kira. After all, we haven't seen each other in many years. I was expecting a warm welcome after I heard you'd be here," the man whispered into his ear as Inuyasha winced in pain.

'Brother? Then the man with the record company is Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought to herself. Neither herself nor Inuyasha had ever researched the company, so the wouldn't know.

"Mr. Takahashi, the next band has yet to show up and the crowd is getting restless!" Rin said, nervously.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and focused on business. "Send one of the opening bands on stage to fill in."

"Kagome, you're on," Rin said.

"They took all of our equipment, except for the mic, off the stage!" Kagome said.

"That's why I said Kagome, you're on! The crowd loves you, now go!" Rin said.

"I've got to see this. Excuse me while I tend to business, baby brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha said without being able to stop him.

Kagome got on stage and the crowd cheered.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!"

"Hello, once again, Tokyo!" Kagome said. "The other band was nice enough to not show up, so you guys are stuck with me for a while until Chiyo's ready!" she said.

"CHIYO! CHIYO!" the crowd cheered.

"We all love Chiyo, but I have something that I love even more than Chiyo! I'm the biggest My Chemical Romance fan EVER!" Kagome said.

The crowd cheered again.

"What I need you guys to do is just put up a light if you have one. Sing along if you know the song and listen if you don't," she said as the crowd put up cell phones and lighters, although it was a fire hazard.

Kagome began to sing.

_Hand in mine into your icy blues,_

_And then I'd say to you,_

_We could take to the highway,_

_With this trunk of ammunition too,_

_I'd end my days with you,_

_In a hail of bullets,_

_I'm trying,_

_I'm trying,_

_To let you know just how much you mean to me,_

_And after,_

_All the things we've put each other through,_

_And I would drive onto the end with you,_

_A liquor store or two,_

_Keeps the gas tank full,_

_And I feel like there's nothing left to do,_

_But prove myself to you,_

_And we'll keep it running,_

_But this time,_

_I mean it,_

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me,_

_As snow falls on desert sky,_

_Until the end of everything,_

_I'm trying,_

_I'm trying,_

_To let you know how much you mean,_

_As days fade,_

_And nights grow,_

_And we go cold,_

_Run 'til the end,_

_Into this pool of blood,_

_Until death,_

_I mean this,_

_I mean this,_

_Until the end of,_

_I'm trying,_

_I'm trying,_

_To let you know,_

_How much you mean,_

_As days fade,_

_And nights grow,_

_And we go cold,_

_And this time,_

_We'll show them,_

_We'll show them all,_

_How much we mean,_

_As snow falls,_

_On desert sky,_

_Until the end of every,_

Kagome took a pause and added to the dramatics.

_All we are,_

_All we are,_

_Is bullets I mean this,_

_All we are,_

_All we are,_

_Is bullets I mean this,_

_All we are,_

_All we are,_

_Is bullets I mean this,_

_All we are,_

_All we are,_

_Is bullets I mean this,_

Kagome pause again. She looked to the left and saw Rin giving her the signal saying that she had to get off the stage, so she didn't get to finish the entire song, but the audience was responding. Kagome looked out into the crowd and saw many couples kissing to her song and Mr. Takahashi looked very pleased.

"I have to go for now, but remember this face. Remember that you were at Kagome Higurashi's first big gig! I'll be known across the universe, so remember me!" Kagome said as she got off the stage.

Sango was the first one to greet her backstage. "Kagome, you were AMAZING!"

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi wants to see you, and _just_ you, in your dressing room," Rin said. She led the way and closed the door behind Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi, I witnessed you acapella performance on stage and was blown away," he said as Kagome took a seat.

"I…Thank you, but I'm afraid that I don't feel comfortable in this secluded room with you," Kagome replied.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked, not surprised.

"Inuyasha had told me things about you. None of them were good. By the way, why do you call him Kira?" Kagome asked.

"Do you forget? Kira was not always with your family. He had a life before you. He was born with the name of Kira Takahashi. Your mother gave him the choice of his name or birth name and Kira chose Inuyasha. Your mother didn't just take him in. That's illegal and considered kidnapping. She had to go through a lot of legal action and I had to sign him over to her in the condition that I would get letters telling me about his accomplishments every year," Sesshomaru said.

"You called me here for a reason?" Kagome asked.

"I want to make you an offer."

"Oh? What could a man like you possibly need from me?"

"It's not you. It's my brother. I want to make my record company more…family oriented and I believe that my brother would help that view."

"He hates you," Kagome said, bluntly.

"I understand that. What I need you to do is to convince him to go into business with me. If you do, I'll sign you and ONLY you," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sat there, dazed by the words "ONLY you". What was she to do? She loved her band forever, but she'd always wanted to be famous and now that she was no longer dating Inuyasha or Kira or whoever she was, she had no love holding her back.

"I'll do it," Kagome said.

**Oooh! Kagome's in cahoots with Sesshomaru!! O.o And I'm starting to like this Chiyo character. Hot as Inuyasha, but with less problems. I may keep him around for a bit. Inuyasha vs. Chiyo? What do you think?**


	15. 14 Just Forget

**Oh, the woes of knowing that you guys are gonna HATE me after this!**

It had been a while and a lot of things changed with everyone and everything.

Miroku's dad told Miroku to propose to Sango. They were to get married as soon as Sango turned eighteen, though, by then, their child would already be two. She and her twin brother were due on December 18th. Yes. Miroku and Sango went to get their first sonogram and it read that there was definitely going to be both a girl and a boy. Sango was about eight months pregnant, meaning it had been about seven months since the concert. Sango moved in with Miroku about three months ago, but continued to spend every weekend with Kagome.

Kikyo moved back to America as soon as she graduated and took Naraku with her. Kagome, Sango, and Hojo moved onto the next grade while Koga stayed back (since he'd skipped a few classes). Miroku started college nearby so that he could continue to live with Sango and his dad, who was slowly dying.

Koga took the news of the band breaking up pretty hard. He yelled a lot and hasn't talked to Kagome since. Hojo, on the other hand, took it well. He even joined a new band that happened to be looking for a guitarist around the time the band broke up. Sango, of course, was fine with it since she wouldn't be in the band for over a year any way. She didn't even want to come back after the baby was old enough for her to come back. Her and Miroku decided to settle down in America, where his dad's jewelry stores had branched just last year. He would run one of the stores while taking care of the work from both Japan and America.

Inuyasha? He was just…different. He seemed slightly off. He'd paint and sell them to the art-dealer, Emanuel, whose gallery was located in Shibuya. He wouldn't even eat with the family. Sesshomaru had come over quite a few times to try to talk business, but Inuyasha would just glare at him with fire burning in his eyes. He couldn't beat him. He tried his best to fight him at he concert, but he could never win against him.

"So…Kago-chan, when do you plan on making up with Inuyasha?" Sango asked. She and Kagome sat at the kitchen table in their pajamas, eating desert. "I mean, this has gone on for a week without either of you speaking to the other."

"Well, if he wants to speak to me, he's more than welcome, but for the time being, I'd say…never," Kagome responded

"That's a bit immature, honey."

"He fucked my cousin in a sleazy love hotel, GO-CHAN!"

"I was there, Kago."

"Well then you need to act like it happened!"

"Kago, you're throwing away a good thing," Sango said.

They both stopped and stared as Inuyasha entered the kitchen, wearing his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda like he hadn't even seen them there.

"I have NO REASON TO TALK TO HIM IF HE'S NO GOOD FOR ME!" Kagome said loud enough to be heard from outside the house. She slammed her palms on the table and got ready to go to her room when Sango stood and pulled her back into the chair.

"PARK IT!" she said.

Inuyasha took a sip of his soda and was about to walk to his room with it, but Sango stood faster and blocked the exit.

"Move," he said.

Sango growled at him, surprising Kagome and frightening Inuyasha. "This has gone on WAY too long, so you guys are going to talk, because you have yet to hear each other's story!"

"I TOLD him my story!" Kagome said.

"THEN SHUT UP AND LET HIM TALK!" Sango said, still blocking the door. "Talk!" she said to Inuyasha.

"If this will get me back to my damn room, then fine. I kissed her because I _thought_ you kissed him. I left with her because there was no WAY I was riding back with you and him and I wanted to make you suffer by taking her with me! I spent the night with her in a hotel, yes, but we didn't even go all the way. We got to third base and I thought of _you_ and how it would hurt _you_ and then I let her sleep on the bed while I laid on the floor thinking of you and how it was going to be a long night without you, so there. That's my story!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, so you're basically telling me no, Kagome. I didn't fuck her, but I sure as hell let her GIVE ME HEAD?!" Kagome said.

"HUSH, KAGO! Mama's sleeping and who knows where kinky ho is! She might be listening!" Sango said.

"So, it means nothing that I didn't go all the way, didn't even take off my shirt or socks for that matter, AND I thought about you the entire time!" he said.

"YOU THOUGH ABOUT ME WHILE SHE WAS JUST SUCKING AWAY?! Oh very nice!" Kagome said.

"I'M SORRY!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Kagome said.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Sango screamed just to shut them both up. "Now that you both are quiet, I believe that you guys need to put the past in the past and let it all go! This was obviously the work of kinky ho, so what is WRONG with you guys?"

"It's not that easy," they both said.

"Well, make it that easy and just make up already!" Sango said.

Inuyasha finally got tired of the little charade and lifted Sango, who was still smaller than him, even while pregnant, out of the way and went to his room without the soda.

"So it's really over between you two?" Sango asked.

Kagome just stood and followed Inuyasha. She banged on his door. "Inuyasha, open the door! Inuyasha!"

He opened the door and stood with an emotionless look on his face.

"You hurt me. Bad. You can't actually think that I'm going to just forgive you just like that! You let her—," Kagome began.

"I already _know_ what I DID, Kagome! I already apologized!" he said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kagome said.

"Call you what?"

"KAGOME!"

"That's your name!" Inuyasha said.

"No! You call me Kiggy-chan! You've done that for forever and that's not going to change just because of Kikyo and Naraku!" Kagome said.

"I don't want it to change!"

"But it's going to change ether way! We can't just go back and pretend, Inuyasha! I love you so much, but I love me too much to just pretend that you didn't hurt me!" Kagome cried.

"I'm sorry, Ka-Kiggy-chan! I'm truly sorry!" Inuyasha said as he got on his knees and pressed his head to her stomach and squeezed his arms around her thighs. He begged with all of his might for forgiveness.

"I want to! I…I…" Kagome started, but she couldn't find the words. She thought of a song and got on her knees and held onto his head. Her lips were near his ears, so he heard every word she sang to him.

_An I swear that you don't have to go,_

_I thought we could wait for the fire works,_

_And I thought we could wait for the snow,_

_To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt,_

_And I thought I could live in your arms,_

_And spend every moment I had with you,_

_Stay up all night with the stars,_

_Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you),_

_Too late, _

_I'm sure,_

_And lonely,_

_It's just another night,_

_Another dream wasted on you,_

_So just be here now against me,_

_You know the words, _

_So sing along for me, baby,_

_For heaven's sake, I know you're sorry, _

_But you won't stop crying,_

_This anniversary will never be the same,_

_Inside, I hope you know I'm dying,_

_With my heart beside me,_

_In shattered pieces that may never be replaced,_

_And if I died right now, you'd never be the same,_

_I thought with a month of apart,_

_Together would find us an opening,_

_And moonlight would provide the spark,_

_And that I would stumble across your key,_

_Or break down the door to your heart,_

_Forever could see us not you and me,  
And you'd help me out of the dark,  
And I'd give my heart as an offering (as an offering),_

_To late, I'm sure and lonely,  
Another night, another dream wasted on you,  
So just be here now, against me,  
You know the words so sing along for me baby,  
For heaven's sake I know you're sorry,  
But you won't stop crying,  
This anniversary may never be the same,  
Inside I hope you know I'm dying,  
With my heart beside me,  
In shattered pieces that may never be replaced,  
And if I died right now you'd never be the same,_

_And I will always remember you as you are right now to me,  
And I will always remember you now, remember you now,_

_So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side,  
Sleep alone tonight,  
How does she feel, and how does she kiss,  
How does she taste while she's on your lips,  
How does she feel, and how does she kiss,_

_I can't forget you,  
I know that you want me to want you,  
I want to,  
But I can't forgive you,  
So when this is over don't blow your composure baby,  
I can't forgive you,  
I know that you want me to want you I want to,  
But I can't forgive you,  
So when this is over don't blow your composure baby,  
I can't forget you,  
I know you want me to want you I want to,_

By the end, Inuyasha was struggling to hold back the tears that built up in his eyes. His throat burned, letting him know that he was losing. He'd really screwed up! He'd messed up everything.

Kagome tried to stand, but Inuyasha held on tighter, like he was trying to hold her to him by her soul, instead of her body.

Kagome started to cry, realizing what he was trying to do. "Inuyasha, you're hurting my legs. Please let go, or I'll bruise." He just kept holding on.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as he squeezed her tighter.

"No," he said. He tried his best to hold onto his little piece of heaven and hell.

"Please!" she cried out as his arms squeezed until he could almost feel her bone.

"NO! Don't you get it? You're so dumb! Don't you get it that this is the part where you get down on your knees with me and we both keep crying and I apologize over and over again and I hold onto you and we kiss and make up. Then, we make love and it's like before, like nothing happened, like this all just disappeared and we wake up tomorrow. You'll be in my shirt and it'll be like it was just a nightmare!" Inuyasha said.

"It's hurting me!" Kagome said as she tried to push his arms off of her.

Inuyasha simply held on, while whispering to her, something that sounded like "It was all just a bad dream."

"LET," Kagome pushed his arms off her, finally, "GO!"

Kagome stumbled backwards and Inuyasha looked up to gaze at the bruises he'd left on both Kagome's legs. Kagome looked down at her legs and fell. Luckily, Sango had been coming up the stairs at the time and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to her?" Sango demanded as Kagome winced in pain.

"I…I'm sorry," he replied. Sango glared at him for a few seconds before she helped her to their room.

"What did he do to you, Kago?" Sango asked, behind closed doors.

"He… He tried to keep me from leaving him and held on a little too tight. He wants it all to just…go away and I don't know, but I think I do too. I just want this to be over so that I don't need to sleep beside you and wake up to your nasty morning breath every weekend," Kagome said.

"Haha. Very funny, but this is serious! He's in love with you, Kago! He bruised your thighs just to get you to stay with him."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Wait until tomorrow. I'll try to get everyone out of the house. Then, you tell him that you want what he wants and you two get it on! Make sure to use protection or you'll end up with a little playmate for little Yuki and Yukiko," Sango said, gesturing to her stomach. She looked as though she would pop at any second. She also decided to name her children something that didn't scream "my parents had me out of wedlock".

"I still don't understand why you're naming your son Yuki… It is, after all, a girl's name," Kagome said.

"I want him to be successful like Chiyo!" Sango said.

"Uh…huh."

They fell asleep that night. Kagome was, once again, uncomfortable, since she was trying her best not to touch Sango's pregnant stomach. It kinda freaked her out.

When they woke, Sango decided to take everyone shopping with her for last-minute things for her baby, since, without her family's support, there was no real reason for her to have a baby-shower.

Kagome woke up around one in the evening, since she hadn't gotten much sleep. She walked down to Inuyasha's room to see that, not only had he not been in his room, but his guitar and art supplies were missing. Kagome scrambled, almost falling as she searched for him throughout the house. She went back to her room to try to find him and her phone vibrated, indicating that she had two new voicemail messages.

"First unheard message:

"_Hello Kagome. This is Rin Takahashi, calling to inform you that my husband, Sesshomaru Takahashi wants to meet up with you about you being signed to the Saints and Sinners record label. He thanks you deeply for doing business with him and asks that you return his call. The number is xxx-xxx-xxxx."_

'Doing business with him?' Kagome thought to herself.

"_Second unheard message:_

Kagome could hear heavy breathing before the message started.

_"It's…Inuyasha. I couldn't get into your room without waking Sango, so I couldn't leave a cliché note. I decided to take Sesshomaru up on the offer. I'm moving to Korea where his label is trying to do business. I'll be there for about five years. Look, Kiggy-chan. God, what am I saying? I mean Kagome. We can't forget the past, so we might as well live our lives, right? I don't know what else to say that won't hurt the either of us even more, so I'll just say that maybe in five years, I'll wake up and this'll all be a bad dream. I'm truly very sorry that I hurt you. Be happy, okay?"_

Inuyasha's message was over and Kagome dropped the phone. He'd left her. He'd actually left her before she could tell him how much she loved him and wanted to forget. She could forget if that's what it took. She'd let him bruise her everywhere if that's what it took.

Kagome fell onto her knees and put her head in her hands and cried. She'd lost her soul mate.

**Alright, loves. It's not over yet, but it will be in about, maybe two or three chapters. After that, maybe a sequel or new story. Not sure, but just know it doesn't end here, okay? This one didn't have very much character dialogue, but I hope it was still okay. **


	16. 15 After the Long Endured Wait

**OMG! YOU GUYS, I AM SO NOT THE TYPE OF AUTHOR TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING, BUT YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE THE TYPE OF WEEK I'VE HAD! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THE INTERNET IN AGES! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**

Kagome called Sesshomaru and went through five other people before she was able to reach him.

"Ah! My dear, Kagome, I'm sure my wife has called you already. Otherwise, you would have no reason to call. I would like to personally thank you for—," he began.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Kagome screamed into the phone. It had been fifteen minutes since she'd heard the message. He couldn't have gotten that far.

"Of course he's at the airport by now, but may I ask why you need to speak with him?" he asked.

"He can't leave! I…I didn't tell him…" she cried.

"What didn't you tell him? Never mind. Frankly, I don't necessarily care. I have what I want and there's no way I'll allow you to take away what I'm attempting to build. I'm building an empire and Kira or Inuyasha, as you call him, is an important aspect of that. My offer stands if you'd still like to be famous, but for now, I have to make a few arrangements."

He hung up.

Kagome ran out of the house in her pajamas and grabbed her bike, riding it all the way to the airport. She ran past security, who chased after her. She ran and ran, attracting more and more people chasing after her.

"Wait! Ma'am, stop! You have to buy a plan ticket! You can't go back there without a ticket!"

Those three years of track paid off. Finally, on an escalator, Kagome spotted her prize. She pushed past people, almost causing them to fall and lose their luggage. She got behind a fat person, who had no intention of moving.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. He turned to look at her.

"Kagome? Why are you here…in your pajamas?" Inuyasha answered quietly.

They escalator reached the top and she came face to face with Inuyasha.

Over them, an announcement was made for the boarding of the plane to Korea.

"I have to go," Inuyasha said, turning to leave her.

Kagome watched him walk away and felt that at any time, they would cue the sad walking away music.

She would _not_ be the girl that just waited behind.

"INUYASHA, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed.

He stopped and, for a second, Kagome swore she could see his body tense up before he kept walking.

"There she is!" a security guard said.

"I love you…" she said as she dropped to her knees. She felt a man put her arms behind her, but didn't care as they picked her up and dropped her off back outside, where the rain fell over her.

"Mrs. Higurashi? My husband said that you might be here. I didn't know you'd be in such a hectic condition," Rin said, holding an umbrella over Kagome's head.

Kagome looked up. "Tell your husband that he can take that umbrella you're holding and shove it up his selfish ASS!" Kagome shot back.

Rin looked slightly taken aback, but quickly softened her face. "My husband warned me that you might be a little defensive. Don't worry. I'm prepared. You must have told him that you love him already and, by the looks of it, he still left."

How did she know what she'd told him?

"By the look of your face, I take it that I'm correct. Look. You did your best to try to get him to stay, but in the end, Mr. Kira/ Inuyasha made his own choice. You, nor my husband could have stopped his own wishes," Rin said with a smile.

Kagome had to admit that the girl was right…and she had a nice smile.

"Let's get you home, shall we? My husband is currently talking to your mom about making you famous. By the way, isn't that pregnant girl the drummer from your old band? Since when is she pregnant?" Rin asked.

Since when had Kagome's life turned upside down? Since when had it revolved around Inuyasha? "Months ago," she answered.

At home, Sesshomaru worked out an agreement with Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome would tour and do all the things a rock star would do, but she'd have Mitsy by her side 24/7 when she wasn't in her hometown. She would also take her high school classes online. Mrs. Higurashi was definitely protective, but she was no match for Sesshomaru's charm and Kagome's dreams.

Kagome's bags were packed and she had a tight schedule. All she was waiting for was Sango to give birth. That was one thing that she'd negotiated. She had to see the twins when they were born and sure enough, that day came December 25th. They were born seven days late, but Sango didn't mind. She had a bit of separation anxiety.

"What if the world is cruel to them? What if they turn out cruel? What happens then?" Sango said between her shallow breaths.

Kagome, Miroku, and Mama Higurashi were in the delivery room, though there was only actually supposed to be one or two people in there.

"They won't, Go-chan. Just breathe. The more you breathe, the faster they leave," Kagome said.

"I don't want them to hiccup leave!" Sango cried.

"Yes you do, Sango. You have to let them breathe," Mama Higurashi said in the softest voice possible.

"No, I don't! They can just hiccup stay in there forever!" Sango said, refusing to push.

"We have to get her to cooperate or the delivery will be complicated," the doctor said.

"No hiccup. I won't do it!" Sango said. Miroku looked at her and saw the lives of his children fading.

"Sango, listen to me! They'll die if you don't give birth to them! They'll be fine. Just push them out and we can both protect them together, but I swear to you. If you let them die…I'll never forgive you!" he said. That got to her.

Sango pushed and pushed and gave birth to two 7lbs babies. One was a small boy, named Yuki. The other was a beautiful girl named Yukiko.

"They're beautiful, Sango. Thank you," Miroku said, stroking he hair as she held them both.

They both had dark hair and pink lips with brown eyes.

"Well, Go-chan, I would love to stay, but I guess my part of the deal is that I have to leave out tomorrow, so I have to finalize some things," Kagome said.

"Wait!" Sango said. "I want you to be Yuki and Yukiko's god-mother."

"I…Wow. Sure, Go-chan. I'd be honored. Listen, this is definitely a…Kodak moment, but I honestly have to go," Kagome said. It was already going on eleven at night.

Sango started to sniffle and tears welled up. Miroku laughed and covered Sango's face, shielding Kagome from the guilt. "That should make it easier for you to go. Thanks for being here, Kago."

"No problem, Miroku. Love you guys and I guess I'll see you when I'm back in Tokyo," Kagome said.

"We love you too, Kagome," Miroku said.

"Don't go, Kago!" Sango screamed. Miroku simply held on tighter to her face and yelled, "Go!"

Kagome ran out of the hospital, thinking about all the things she was leaving behind and promised herself that she'd be back soon.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months and soon, it had been five months since Kagome had been home. She'd toured all of Asia and moved on to America and Europe for a year and a half. It was over two years since Kagome had seen or heard from Inuyasha. Even while she was in his part of Korea, she held her breath while she wasn't singing to keep her heart from calling to him and soon, she was onto the next part of Asia.

It had been almost two years since she'd seen her family, but she'd talked to them every week. She'd even sent the twins and Souta some souvenirs.

When Kagome finally came back to Tokyo, it felt as if she didn't belong. Everyone greeted her with open arms, but she felt so out of place, like everyone had gone on without her. Soon, Sango, Miroku, and the twins were going to move to America. Sango and Miroku would also be getting married in three months, but Kagome wouldn't even be there to witness it. She had to leave for North Korea to record her first CD with Sesshomaru.

You're probably thinking "OH MY GOSH! SHE'LL BE ABLE TO SEE INUYASHA, CUZ THAT'S WHERE HE IS", but you'd be wrong. You have to remember, Sesshomaru trusts very few people besides Rin and she would be going with him, of course, since they would be there for who-knows-how-long. The day that Sesshomaru would leave with Rin, Kagome, and Mitsy; Inuyasha would leave to take over the office in Tokyo. There was the smallest chance in hell that they'd even cross paths.

"Auntie Kimmy! Auntie Kimmy!" the twins pestered. Now that they were walking and talking (after all, it had been two years) they wanted the world to know it.

"Yes, my darlings?" Kagome said as she packed her bag. She was stuffing things in there with no sort of organization at all. She was supposed to have her stuff packed a long time ago. She had to leave the next day.

"Me and Yukiko were thinking," Yuki started.

"And we want to go with you to Korea," Yukiko said.

"We don't eat much," Yuki said.

"And we can fit in your bag," Yukiko said. It shocked Kagome how well the twins could speak at only two and a half years old.

"See?" Yuki said as they both climbed into her bag, fitting snuggly, but surely.

"Darlings, your mama would miss you too much and your papa needs you to help take care of mama," Kagome said.

"Okay, Auntie Kimmy, but you have to bring back toys!" Yuki said as he pulled Yukiko out of the room with him. They still looked exactly alike. It was kind of scary.

"Kagome, are you finished packing?" Rin asked as she stood at her door.

"Yeah…Almost…No not really, but I'll be done before tomorrow. Trust me," Kagome said. Her and Rin had become closer over the years. They still weren't as close as she was to Sango, but they were getting there.

"Okay, but my husband won't be too happy that you aren't done already," Rin said.

"Rin, why do you always refer to him as your husband? I mean, I know that he is, but you always say it," Kagome said.

"Well, I've wanted him for a long time and, for a while, I couldn't have him. As you can tell, Sesshomaru is way older than me. We fell in love when I was about sixteen and working as an intern at his business. When he pronounced his love to me, I was no longer Rin. He referred to me as his girlfriend to let everyone know that he belonged to someone already and, I guess I do the same to say that I belong to someone else. When you're in love, Kagome, it doesn't matter who knows it, really, but you still _want_ everyone to know it," Rin said with her signature smile.

It had been a year since Kagome released her CD. It took another year to tour in Asia. It took one more year to redo it in English and tour in Europe and America, stopping in a few other countries in-between. All together, producing and touring took three years, with the occasional stop home.

Kagome had matured on the outside a little. She dyed her hair at the ends to make it brown and wore more sophisticated clothing when she went for meetings (i.e. skirts and even…heels yucky).

Kagome hadn't seen her family for about year. She made sure to stop and see Sango, Miroku, and the twins whenever she stopped near Illinois (where they'd moved to), which was once a year. The one person that she never had time to visit while in Tokyo was Mori.

Chiyo Mori had made sure to write her many letters about his success and some of them, Kagome would take the time to write back, but she never had time to see him.

"And this is the kitchen," the realtor said as the entered the small segment of the house. Today, Sesshomaru and Rin were buying a house near the new office in America, set up in Illinois. Rin had convinced Sesshomaru to let Sango man that office, since the twins were going to school and she didn't have a job and it paid well.

"Husband, what do you think?" Rin asked. She obviously liked it, so it didn't matter what he thought.

"Well, I have a feeling that my wife loves it, so I don't think it matters what I want," he said with a straight face.

"I'm so glad you caught onto it," she smiled.

"We'll take it," he said.

The house wasn't very far from where Sango's family lived. It was a small townhouse. It had four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. There was a beautiful sitting area that Rin wanted to put a piano in and a nice basement that Sesshomaru wanted to turn into a studio.

"Kagome, you should really buy a house around here," Rin said.

"I don't think so. I'm hardly ever here. I'm always on the road, so there's no real reason to," she said.

"Kagome, you're buying the house next door. If I have to make the down payment myself, then I will, but since you're now my top seller, most of my business is devoted to making your career even more successful. The nearer you live, the less time we waste," Sesshomaru said. It had taken a while for Kagome to forgive Sesshomaru, but she had, for business purposes. She soon found that there was no arguing with Sesshomaru and what he wanted.

In the end, Kagome bought the house next door and was on tour again, but for the first time, she was without Sesshomaru, Rin, and even Mitsy. For the first time in five years, Kagome would be singing at the Beautifully and Dangerous tour. The surprise came when she stepped on the tour bus.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

"Hey, Kago," Mori said to her. "You don't mind if I share a bus with you, right? The guys and their new girlfriends took up all the beds and, frankly, I don't believe I can take anymore snoring."

Kagome nodded.

"I missed you," he said as he stepped closer and embraced her.

Kagome felt a hole in her heart closing bit by bit and took the chance of kissing a stranger.

**So… Kagome and Chiyo Mori. You'll never guess what I have up my sleeve next -**


	17. 16 You guys, I'm SO Sorry :

**For the first time, I have nothing to say…**

"THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!" Kagome and Mori screamed out to her audience.

They'd ended the concert by working together to do a sizzling, sexy cover-up of Get Off by Cinema Bizarre. Kagome loved doing cover-ups, especially with Chiyo. He knew how to touch her on stage to make it look sexy, but professional.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! IT'S NOT COMPLETELY OVER!" Mori screamed as he grabbed Kagome by her elbow and brought her to the center of the stage.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Kagome Higurashi, I've known you for five years and, although we haven't seen much of each other outside of the tour, we can't deny true love. It's been six months since the tour started and we've spent practically every minute of it together," he said.

"What are you doing, Chiyo Mori?" Kagome asked.

The crowd began to cheer as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked her.

Before Kagome could even think more about it, she'd answered. "Yes."

He slipped a mood-ring on her finger. It was obvious that he'd just thought of asking her and there was no time to get a diamond ring, but that was okay with Kagome.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!" Sango and Rin answered together. They were all sitting in Kagome's living room. Mori would be moving in with her tomorrow

"This could be good for business," Sesshomaru said, flatly as he reviewed the bands that he'd cut and signed for the label.

"Forget business for the time being!" Rin said.

"You're marrying _the_ Chiyo Mori? What about Inuyasha!" Sango said before she could think about what she was about to say. "Oopsie," se said as Kagome glared at her.

"I haven't seen r spoken to that man in five years. I believe it's safe to say that he's no longer an option. I've forgotten about him and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring up such pain by reminding me that he's still alive," Kagome said with the coldest stare ever.

The entire room stopped what they were doing and stared in shock. "O…kay, Kago. We'll…make a note of that," Rin said.

"I, for one, think it's wonderful that our little Kagome is settling down, even if she is a bit young. Of course, me and Sango settled down young, but we had to," Miroku said as he held the sleeping twins.

"Look. This was my decision and I said yes. It may be hard for you all to believe, but I love him. I really do. He fills the hole that Inuyasha left behind," Kagome said, playing with her thumbs.

"What do you think Mama Higurashi is going to say?" Sango asked.

"I already told her and she's flying out here with Souta, Jii-chan, and Buyo next week to help plan."

It took ten people an entire day to finish moving. In the end, they'd packed and unpacked, getting rid of all the extra boxes. Tomorrow, Kagome wanted to work on redecorating (D.I.Y style) before her family came.

By the end of the week, she'd painted their bedroom blue; the guest rooms red; the kitchen orange; the basement green; and the living room purple. Mori laughed, saying that it looked like he' stepped into a bag of candy, before he kissed the spot on her nose that was speckled with colorful paint.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you, too," she said, forgetting that she'd ever loved another before him.

Kagome let her lift both of her legs around his waist as she felt a familiar heat rising. She loved it. He didn't tease her. He didn't make her wait. He gave her what she wanted over and over, and she let him. She loved the way his body wasn't super muscular, but wasn't anorexic either. He was the perfect size to not hurt her fragile body (well, not in a bad way). He loved to touch her and brush up against her any time he could.

She felt loved every time he'd reach into a cabinet over her head in the kitchen and took the extra second to breathe in her ear and let his long hair fall around her. She felt loved every time she'd wake up to him calling her beautiful in the middle of the night while he caressed her hips. She felt loved every time he'd reach for her hand when they were in the car together. It was the little things he did to make her love him and love him well.

"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi said when Kagome opened the door.

"MOM!" Kagome called as she hugged her. She then received hugs from Jii-chan and Souta, then a soft purr from Buyo.

"Where's this Chiyo Mori fellow?" Jii-chan asked. "I want to talk to him!"

"I'm right here, sir," Mori said as he emerged at the top of the stairs.

"I've got a few questions to ask you, young man!" Jii-chan said.

"Jii-chan…" Kagome whined.

"No, Kagome. What are your intentions with my granddaughter?" he asked.

"Um…we're getting married, sir," he answered.

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME, YOUNG MAN!" Jii-chan said.

"Um…marriage, sir."

"Jii-chan…" Kagome begged.

"Hush, Kagome! How old are you, boy?" Jii-chan continued.

"I'm twenty-six, sir," Mori answered.

"Robbing the cradle, are you?" Jii-chan accused.

"Um…Kagome's twenty-one, sir. It's only a five year difference."

"FIVE YEARS! THAT'S TOO MANY! YOU'RE ROBBING THE CRADLE!" Jii-chan said.

"Dad, that's enough. Hi. I'm Mrs. Higurashi, but you can call me Mama," Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chiyo, but everyone calls me Mori. It's less confusing since my band's name is Chiyo," he responded.

"Nice to meet you, Mori."

"I'm Souta," Souta said. He'd grown so much since Kagome became famous. He must have grown a foot and grown his bangs a bit. He seemed to be following his sister's footsteps, since Mrs. Higurashi had filled Kagome in on how he'd joined a band and named it after Kagome's old band.

"Nice to meet you. Kagome tells me that you're a drummer. If you'd like, I could introduce you to my friend, Hiromi. He could give you a few pointers," Mori said.

"Kagome, I like him! Welcome to the family!" Souta said.

"Thanks," he responded.

The family (minus Buyo, who stayed at Sango's) went out for dinner at a small restaurant two nights before Mrs. Higurashi, Buyo, and Souta left for Tokyo.

"Let me see your ring, Kagome," her mother gushed.

Kagome held out her hand to show her the mood ring.

"It's a mood ring?" he mother asked. Kagome and Mori laughed.

"I had to propose to her while we were touring, so there wasn't much time to buy a ring. I offered to buy her another more suitable ring, but she refused," Mori blushed.

"I love my mood ring. It turned purple at the exact moment he slipped it onto my finger," Kagome said.

"What does purple mean?" Souta asked.

"Love…" Kagome blushed as she twisted her ring on her finger.

"So, the cheapskate can't even buy y granddaughter a ring, huh?" Jii-chan asked.

"She doesn't want me to buy he one, sir," Mori said.

"What woman in their right mind wouldn't want a diamond?" Jii-chan accused.

"Jii-chan, Kagome's not in her right mind…" Souta mumbled. Kagome simply knocked him in the back of his head.

"Me, Jii-chan. The mood ring says more than a diamond ever will," Kagome said, looking at Mori. Mori leaned in and pecked her on her forehead.

"Oh, young love. How sweet," Mrs. Higurashi said as Souta and Jii-chan took the liberty of making gagging noises in the background.

"Do you two plan to move back to Japan?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Um…we never really thought about it, but now, we're thinking no. If we have kids, we'd love them to grow up near Yuki and Yukiko," Kagome said.

"Besides, we can do a lot more business and recording here than at the Saints and Sinners headquarters in Japan," Mori said.

"Oh… Well, I'm just going to have to make the best out of the time that I have here with you guys then, huh?" Mrs. Higurashi said, a little disappointed.

After dinner, they went over wedding plans. Kagome wanted to get all of the plans done with while her mother was in town.

"Where do you want the wedding to be?" she asked Kagome and Mori.

"Well, we were thinking that we should probably have the wedding back at home somewhere in Tokyo. That way, all of our family and friends can come," Kagome said. She'd talked to Mori about it and, although he didn't think much of his family would come, he agreed.

His family had always thought of him as a bitter disappointment, since he'd dropped out of school to join a band. He'd lost all contact with them for the past seven years that he's been famous. When it came to friends, he only had three real ones, beside the ones he'd met through Kagome. Those were his band members.

"Okay. We could have it in our backyard, if that's okay with you guys," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome looked at Mori and he just shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Okay. That's settled then. Date?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well, we're both going to be touring in Asia in a few months, so right after then, I guess. That would be…early July something," Mori said.

"What about we make it July 15th." Kagome said.

"That's perfect. Colors?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"We could make it my favorite color paired with Kagome's favorite," Mori answered.

"Pink and black?" Kagome asked. "No. That sounds more like a baby shower."

"Good point."

"How about black and white? You could have an old-fashioned themed wedding!" Mrs. Higurashi gushed.

"I love it!" Mori said.

"You're such a fairy princess," Kagome said. "But I love it, too, mom."

"Great! All that's left is the guest list, food, and other small details that I don't think I need to help you with."

Mori and Kagome looked at each other. "THANKS MAMA!" the said together in an elementary school type way.

"Awww! Mama, I'm not ready for you to go!" Mori said as he hugged her. Over the past week or so, she'd made him feel the love that his mother refused to give him.

"Awww! Mori, you'll be like a son to me. I'm sure of it!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks for introducing me to Hiromi. He gave me lots of good tips. My band-mates are going to love it," Souta said as he shook hands with him.

"No problem. Just remember. Its all in the wrists."

"I'm on to you, cradle-robbing boy! I'll never accept you, young man!" Jii-chan said.

"Jii-chan, it was nice to see you again," Kagome said as she hugged him goodbye.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Mori said nervously.

Kagome closed the door behind them. "Whew! They're gone. The worst is behind us."

"I kind of liked them. Your granddad is quite a character," he said as he took her in her arms and kissed her.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"For what?"

"For being perfect for me."

He kissed her again and trailed kisses all the way down to her navel, making her laugh.

"I'm ticklish!" Kagome said.

"I know."

Kagome bent down to tickle Mori's stomach. "No fair!" he said.

The both laughed as they tumbled around by the door. Kagome was finally underneath him with her back against the wall. Chiyo leaned between her legs and kissed her slow and passionate, but didn't go any farther, although he wanted to. It wasn't the time for it. It was the tie to tell her exactly how he felt, although she already knew.

"I love you more than anything and anyone. The sky, the stars, the moon, and the sun don't compare to how amazing you are," he said to her as he leaned his head against her chest. Kagome shed a small tear.

"I love you, too. You make me happier than I've ever been and I never thought that you could be in love with someone that makes you happy all the time, but I am. You make my heart race and I love it. I love you," Kagome said as she stroked his hair.

"ONE PICTURE FOR WE MAGAZINE!"

"MR. AND MRS. MORI! OVER HERE!"

"KAGOME! CHIYO! FACE THIS WAY, PLEASE!"

Photographers were everywhere. The news of the wedding had gotten out and, although hey couldn't get past the stairs leading up to the house, they continued to stand right there, waiting.

The backyard had been set up with an arch that had red roses on it with forty white chairs and a long, black carpet that lead to the arch. Chiyo wore black slacks and a white dress shirt. Kagome wore a strapless white sundress with a black sunhat that had a white vale hanging around the brim. Her hair was in a low chignon with a white flower in the middle.

The bridesmaids (Ayame, Sango, and Rin) wore black dresses that only had one shoulder. They wore big white flowers in their hair in a cute pinup. The best men (Daichi, Hiromi, and Akira) wore black slacks and shirts with white ties. The flower girl (Yukiko) wore a white dress with a black ribbon at the waist. The ring bearer (Yuki) wore a black suit. Jii-chan walked Kagome down the aisle in a gray suit. Mrs. Higurashi wore a pretty white skirt suit. Souta wore a pair of slacks and a white shirt.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Mori kissed Kagome and picked her up bridal style, mood ring and all, and carried her off to their car, where photographers snapped numerous photographs, and rode into their new life as husband and wife.

"So, Mrs. Mori, would you like to know where we're honeymooning?" Chiyo asked her as he drove to the airport.

"Mr. Mori, I didn't even know that we _were_ honeymooning," Kagome said.

"We are, Mrs. Mori."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"You forgot to call me Mr. Mori," Chiyo said.

"I'm sorry, _Mr. Mori_," she said as they approached a stoplight.

Chiyo leaned over and kissed her. The light turned green and they continued to kiss each other as cars beeped their horns and began to go around them. When they finally pulled apart, the light was red again.

"Where are we going, Mr. Mori?" Kagome asked.

"Well, currently, Mrs. Mori, we're going to the airport."

"Mr. Mori, I bailed you out by keeping the mood ring, but honeymooning in an airport is where I draw the line, bub," Kagome joked.

"Speaking of rings," Chiyo dug in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Kagome had gotten him a simple platinum wedding band that was engraved with the words "Forever, Love".

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she put on the ring. It was platinum and swirled to form a rose with small black and white diamonds. "It's beautiful! It must have cost a fortune!" Kagome screamed.

"The best for the best, babe," he said.

"But…I don't want to get rid of my mood ring…" Kagome said.

"Are you serious?" Chiyo asked.

Kagome nodded.

Chiyo sighed. "Let me see it."

Kagome took off the mood ring and handed it to him. Chiyo took off the chain that he had around his neck and threaded it through the ring. "There. Now, you have a necklace and a pretty ring."

Kagome smiled and put on the chain and the new ring. "I love it, Mori."

"I love you. That's why we're going to Paris," he said in a nonchalant manner.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, babe. We're going to the _love_ city."

"This place is AMAZING!" Kagome said as they stepped into Chateau L'Amore. It was a hotel dedicated specifically to rich couples. The ceilings were high and decorated with pictures of cherubs. The fountain in the middle of the lobby squirted bubbles everywhere. It was like walking into a dream. The best part was their room.

The room was decorated with pictures of a couple. In the halls, it had the couple taking walks. In the kitchen, it had the couple cooking. In the dining room, it had the couple eating dinner. In the living room, there were pictures of the couple cuddling. In the bedroom, there were pictures of the couple kissing. In the bathroom, it had a picture of the couple at the beach.

The girl was a pretty blond. The boy looked like an Abercrombie model. They were so unrealistic.

"Hey, sweetie, who is this couple? I feel like a stalker," Kagome said.

"That's the good thing that I love about this hotel. They're _our_ couple. Each room is assigned a couple. The couples were the first couples to stay at the hotel when it first opened. We have the Richards couple—Anne and Ralph."

"O…kay. What do Anne and Ralph have to do with us?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the problem with rich couples is that, after shopping, they have nothing to do. Most of them prefer not to lower themselves to touring, so they gave us a schedule of what Anne and Ralph did while they were here and the story of their love," Chiyo said.

"Let me see the story."

Kagome read it.

Anne Gables met Ralph Richards when they were young. He was her child sweetheart, though he didn't know it. Anne was a party girl, but at the end of the day, she always thought of Ralph. Ralph was always the attractive over-achiever that always thought of Anne as out of his league.

_Anne and Ralph realized that they were soul mates the day of Anne's mother's wedding. _ _She loved her mother, but that was her fifth wedding. Anne didn't want to end up like her. She wanted to settle down with her one and only love. It was time to tell Ralph how she felt._

_Ralph attended the wedding with his cousin, Clairabell at his side. Surprisingly, Anne had never met Clairabell and thought that he was there with another girl. She'd lost. _

_Anne made a toast to her mom and danced with every eligible bachelor at the reception._

_Anne and Ralph's relationship took off the day that he'd said, "Can I cut in?"_

_Unfortunately, it was at _her_ wedding and not her mom's. Still, Anne let him cut in and ruin her marriage, but she found true love._

_In June of the new millennium, Chateau L'Amore opened its doors and they were the twenty-second couple to enter its doors. They've been happy ever since, as have the other couples that have stayed with Chateau L'Amore._

_Here are a few of the things that they liked:_

_Passion Dancing (in the ballroom)_

_Pottery (in room L25)_

_Marriage Advising (in room L23)_

_Scrap booking (in room L13)_

_Cooking (in room L29)_

_Swimming (in poolroom B)_

All choices offer one-on-one sessions, though you will likely be working on someone else's schedule.

"Oh! I want to do 1, 3, 4, and 6 and maybe 5!" Kagome said. "Of course we should do the one-on-one thing."

"Honey, you're going to have us too booked to do what normal honeymooners do," Chiyo said as he put their things up. Kagome just sat on the big, swinging bed.

The first class they attended was scrap booking. "I want you to take pictures of every random moment for the first two weeks of your stay," Monsieur Guibert, their teacher said.

The second class they took was pottery (one-on-one). Their teacher, Mademoiselle Giselle, showed them how to turn the wheel and Kagome got it in an instant. Chiyo…not so much.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THIS DAMNED CLAY IS FLYING EVERYWHERE!" Chiyo complained. Kagome could tell that he was getting a little upset, since he'd started cursing up a storm. Kagome made sure to take LOTS of pictures of that experience.

Kagome finished her vase and set it to the side to dry. "Come here, baby." She said as she snuck up behind him. She put her hands over his to shape an almost perfect vase. He turned to kiss her and she kissed back. Chiyo held a camera away from them and snapped a picture. Unfortunately, they ended up getting clay everywhere when Mademoiselle Giselle left the room.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed when she entered the room again. "Out!"

Kagome and Chiyo were banned from that class afterwards.

The next class they tried was cooking. Both Chiyo and Kagome were pros. They took silly pictures of them with flour in their hair and chef hats on. They quit the class afterwards.

"Baby, why are we going to marriage advising?" Chiyo asked.

"Because we rushed into things. I want to make sure you don't have any dirty little secrets."

It took two hours and fifty-three minutes for the counselor to analyze them and finally say "GET OUT!"

"Why?" Kagome asked him, offended.

"You two are young and rushed into this. But there is no sign of ANY problems! It goes against everything! It's not normal!" he said. His toupee slid on his head every time he talked. Chiyo laughed and Kagome elbowed him in his ribs as they made their way out.

"Told you," he said.

Next, they tried passion dancing (whatever that was).

Their teachers were Mademoiselle Florentine and Monsieur Torents. They were both _very _attractive. Mademoiselle Florentine had the perfect dancer body that she showed off with tiny outfits. Her hair was in a brunette bob. Monsieur Torents was the type of man Mrs. Higurashi dreamed about. He was a rugged type of handsome.

"Oh, no. We are NOT taking this class," Kagome said, feeling threatened by Mademoiselle Florentine.

"Honey, this is the only class I actually wanted to take, so come on," he said, not second-glancing Mademoiselle Florentine.

"Okay you two. We'd like to work with you separately first and then together. Kagome, you'll be working with my partner. Chiyo, you'll be working with me."

"If it's all the same to you, ma'am, I'd rather dance with my wife," Chiyo said.

"But, we can't teach you like that," she said.

"I just want to take the class to dance with my wife. You two can watch if you'd like, but I wish you wouldn't," he said.

"At least we still get paid," Monsieur Torents mumbled as he left out the door.

He turned on the music and heard the familiar sound of the instrumental version of 1000 Words from Final Fantasy.

He approached her and closed the gap between them. They swayed with his hands on her hips and her hands on his chest where she could feel his heart beating strongly.

"We're paying for this class when, in all actuality, you could have just rented the ballroom?" Kagome said. "You're so romantic. I'm not good enough for you."

"Darling, you're _too_ good for me," he sighed.

She kissed his heart and twirled her fingers in his hair. "1000 words is the perfect song for us."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I can tell you 1000 times how much I love you in a million different languages, but it would never be enough. It would never equal up to how much I really do, so it's sad that you'll never know," she said. It was true. It really was sad.

"You accepted a mood ring as a proposal. Trust me. I know," Chiyo chuckled.

Kagome simply smiled and took in his scent of musk and roses. No one was there to take that picture, but it was okay. They would remember it forever. Besides, they were quitting scrap booking anyways. ()

When they got back in the room, they'd made up their mind not to take any more of those stupid classes and just watch some of the movies they had on Pay-Per-View and talk and normal honeymooner stuff (me: don't act like you don't know wink). They did a LOT of stuff.

It was the morning after one of those "stuff" nights that Kagome had her first case of morning sickness. A week later, she had an announcement.

"Mori, I'm pregnant," she said.

**Shocker… Next chapter, I promise we'll see Inuyasha. It may be sad, though :(**


	18. 17 Little Lily

To all m Chiyo Mori lovers: Don't hate me

**To all m Chiyo Mori lovers: Don't hate me .**

It had been six months since Kagome had first told Mori that she was pregnant. He'd insisted that they go home right away and called to schedule a doctor's appointment. It was such a rush that Kagome forgot her three pairs of shoes trying to pack fast enough to catch up with him.

Back in Illinois, the doctor said the two words that meant everything to Kagome. They changed her life for good. "You're pregnant."

Mori fainted. Kagome and the doctor fanned him and he was silent for two whole days. Kagome wasn't sure that he'd been as happy as she was and started to get scared, until one night when she woke up to find Mori singing to her stomach instead of whispering in her ear like he usually did. She still remembered the song that he sung to their baby. It was an original and more beautiful than any song Kagome had ever heard. It wasn't like the things he usually sung.

_My surprise,_

_On it's way,_

_To this cold, cruel world,_

_Daddy's here,_

_To protect,_

_His baby girl,_

To this day, Kagome will never know how he knew that it was going to be a girl.

_The greatest gift,_

_Coming from,_

_The greatest love of all,_

_Daddy's here,_

_For his angel,_

_No wings,_

_But she won't fall,_

_My wish for you,_

_Is to see,_

_What I want you to be,_

_And that is,_

_Just like your mama,_

_A little lily..._

The last line made Kagome smile all the way to her heart. Their child would be a precious lily. She would grow and grow until one day she was the most beautiful of all. That's how they came up with the name for their daughter. It would be the name of the song. Sayuri. Little lily.

Six months later, Kagome was back in Japan to visit for the last time until Sayuri was old enough to fly on a plane without crying. Sango, Miroku, Yuki, and Yukiko followed. Mori stayed to work on the nursery with Rin and the rest of Chiyo.

"MOM!" she screamed when she saw her mother.

"Kagome, darling, you're as big as a house!" Mama Higurashi squealed.

"I know! Little Sayuri keeps growing. She's going to be so healthy, mom. I know it, but there's something in me that keeps saying that something's going to go wrong the day she's born.

"Kagome, stop jinxing the birth of your first child!" Jii-chan said as he rubbed her swollen belly.

"Wow, sis. You're fat!" Souta said as he came out the house with his band-mates, Hikaru, Tetsuya, and Ayumi.

"Geesh. So you weren't lying. Kagome Higurashi is actually pregnant!" Hikaru said. He was a short boy with red-streaked hair.

"Shut up about the pregnancy. The fact is that _the_ Kagome Higurashi is actually here!" Ayumi said. She was fairly adorable girl with slightly curled hair. Kagome couldn't help but notice how she was still holding onto Souta's hand.

"Hi…um…I'm Kagome," Kagome said with a smile, making everyone stop and stare. Was she serious?

"Sis…they know who you are. There's not a person in the world that doesn't know who you are. You're a rock-star signed to the biggest music label in the world and married to Chiyo Mori!" Souta said.

"Yeah, Kagome. Don't act stupid," Sango said as she crept up behind them with the twins and her husband.

"Awww! Sango! Miroku! Children! Nice to see you guys! Are you staying here also?" Mama Higurashi asked.

"Actually, we'll be staying at my dad's. Since he's back home and getting better now, I thought the kids should spend some time with him," Miroku piped in.

"Awww! How sweet!"

Sango looked near tears when she mumbled, "He thought. I followed."

"Hush," he said.

Hours went by with Kagome and her mother catching up. So far, she'd confirmed that Ayumi was, indeed, Souta's girlfriend and that she wished that Kagome and Mori would move back home where they belonged.

Kagome would only be staying for a few days, since she had a doctor's appointment in little more than a week. It still surprised Kagome how she had enough money to fly back and forth to Tokyo whenever she had the time and felt the need to.

"So, Kagome. Why the name Sayuri?" her mother asked. Just then, Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Man, Kago. I was going to call you last night and forgot the freaking 15-hour difference between here and there. It's 10 there, right? It's 1 in the afternoon here._"

"Yeah, babe. It's 10."

"_Can I sing to the baby before you go to sleep?_"

"Yeah," Kagome said to her husband.

Kagome put him on speaker and mouthed to her mother to listen as she put her phone near her belly.

"_My surprise,_

_On it's way,_

_To this cold, cruel world,_

_Daddy's here,_

_To protect,_

_His baby girl,_

_The greatest gift,_

_Coming from,_

_The greatest love of all,_

_Daddy's here,_

_For his angel,_

_No wings,_

_But she won't fall,_

_My wish for you,_

_Is to see,_

_What I want you to be,_

_And that is,_

_Just like your mama,_

_A little lily..._"

"A little lily. Sayuri. I understand," her mom said.

"_Good night, Kagome. I love you from the moon and back_," he said in the voice Kagome grew to love.

She simply giggled. There was no point in telling him that she loved him, since he already knew. Instead, she said something even more loving. "Sayuri loves you."

She heard him giggle a bit before he hung up.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING KIDS MOVIE LETS THE GIRL DIE!" Kagome shouted at the screen.

They were watching "Bridge to Terabithia". Sango was crying on the couch next to Miroku and Souta held Ayumi as she cried. Yuki and Yukiko stared at the screen without knowing much of what was going on. Mama Higurashi and Jii-chan held each other sniffling too.

It was her last night in Tokyo and they decided to make dinner in and watch a movie.

"I want to go to Terabithia!" Yuki called out when the movie was over. "I want to be a princess like May-Belle!"

"And I can be the king, like Jess!" Yukiko said.

"Okay, my little Terabithians. It's time to get back to grandpa," Sango said as she and her family left. They'd be coming back the week after.

"Kagome, we have something to show you," Jii-chan called from the kitchen.

Kagome walked in to find bags among bags of baby clothes and toys.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Kagome said as she hugged he mom. "Thank you!"

"Now, Kagome, you can take ONE bag, but the rest stay for when you guys come back to Tokyo," Jii-chan said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you guys are going to be the ones visiting me, since I have a baby on the way, but thanks for the thought," Kagome said.

Mori called and sang to the baby and, in the matter of about a day, Kagome was at the airport back home. Mori was in the studio working on the finishing touches of the vocals for the band's CD. He preferred to do the vocals alone.

"I missed you," Rin said to her belly. She was the one to pick Kagome up from the airport.

"I'm up here, Rin," Kagome said, feeling neglected.

"I missed you, too, mama," Mori said.

"Sure," Kagome said as a sharp pain came to her. "Ouch!"

"What do you mean, ouch?" Rin said, panicking.

"I had some bad airline foods and I'm getting more and more of these pains in my stomach," Kagome said. "Ouch!"

"Are you sure it's not Sayuri coming?" Sesshomaru asked. Of course he'd tagged along with Rin.

"I'm sure. She's not due for another two months. OUCH!" Kagome screamed, louder.

"Um…Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, uncomfortably.

"What?" Kagome asked, still in pain.

Rin and Sesshomaru both looked down where Kagome had left her very own puddle.

"Oh, shit! Did I just pee on myself?" Kagome asked as she buckled her knees.

"No, dumb ass! Your water just broke!" some person called from behind her and walked away.

Rin called an ambulance and rode with her to the hospital while Sesshomaru followed in their car and called Mori.

"PUSH, KAGOME!" Rin said to her when they got in the room. Little Sayuri was coming.

"I'm trying!" Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru was already in the waiting area looking for Mori.

"Breathe, ma'am," one of the doctors said.

Mori sped up on the highway. He'd packed clothes for both of his girl already.

"I see the top of her head!" another of the doctors said.

"COME ON! FUCK!" Mori said as he approached a red light.

"Keep pushing, darling," the first doctor said.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? I AM PUSHING!" Kagome screamed, sounding a big demonic.

Mori took the chance and ran the light. He'd just pay the ticket later.

Kagome heard Sayuri's cries and felt a stabbing pain in her heart. She let out a heavy sigh.

Mori saw the big truck lights rushing towards him, but not soon enough. The large truck hit him on the driver's side. In ten minutes time, an ambulance came and took him to the hospital that his daughter and wife was in.

Kagome began to cry, but didn't know why.

Sesshomaru came in and Kagome could hear Rin crying in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Is it Sayuri?"

"No, Kagome. Mori was speeding and a truck hit him…He didn't make it," he said.

Kagome felt the pain again and let out a sigh before she blacked out.

Kagome woke the next day and cried until the day after that. It wasn't until three days after she was born that Kagome was able to hold her baby girl.

Sayuri cried and cried her little heart out. "I know, baby. I know," Kagome whispered to her baby as she held her close and cried with her.

Two days afterwards, Kagome was released from the hospital just to have to go to her husband's funeral the day after. Sesshomaru planned and paid for the entire thing as a gift to Kagome. Kagome's mom, brother, and grandpa flew out as soon as they heard with Sango's family not far behind them, bringing along Ayame, Koga, and Hojo (though he was on tour at the time of the accident). Everyone who was signed to or worked for Saints and Sinners record label came to his funeral.

"He…was my husband, my best friend, the father of my child, and the love of my life. He never got to meet our beautiful daughter, though _he_ was the one that named her. He sung her to sleep while she was in my belly and loved me like no man has ever tried. I loved him with all of my heart…but I will never forgive him for this," Kagome said at the funeral before she drove home and cried on her porch.

"Kagome?" someone said to her as they approached where she sat.

She looked up and though she'd seen an angel. He looked just like Mori, but with silver hair and golden eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried and cried in his chest.

"Kiggy-chan, I'm so sorry for your loss," he said. It felt so good for Kagome to hear that name again.

Inuyasha. Hatred. Love. Pain. Love. Loss. It was all coming back to her.

"You turned away after I told you I loved you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd straightened it since she last saw him, but all Kagome could see was bitterness. "Kagome, it was for the best."

"Best for who, Inuyasha? For you! Always for you! Get the hell away from me! Get the hell away from my house!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, I—," he began.

"I have a child now! My husband just died! The last thing I need is your ass coming around here, comforting me. I DON'T NEED YOU HERE! Not now. Not ever," Kagome said.

"You said you don't need me here. You never said anything about you not waning me here," he said to her, quietly.

"You turned away from me! I was just a girl, but I knew in my heart that I loved you and you turned me away! You kept fucking walking, so keep walking now! Keep going, because that's what you're best at, right?" Kagome said.

"Don't talk to me like I didn't even think about turning around and kissing you and loving you and marrying you like that jack-ass did—," Inuyasha argued.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT! He gave me everything you took away and more. You know what? Get the fuck off of _our_ property. Why the hell did you even come here? You didn't even like him!" Kagome said.

"I came back for you!" Inuyasha screamed at her as he took her into her arms. She beat on his chest, pushing him away. "Tell me you don't love me! Tell me that you haven't thought about me every single day since I left you in that airport. Kagome, I made a mistake. I know I did, but you _never_ forget your first love, you understand me?" Inuyasha said.

"My husband just died, you creep! I have a daughter, I don't need this shit!" Kagome cried as she held onto him tighter and tighter before pushing him away again. Inuyasha held her in his arms and savored the smell of her hair.

"I know," he said as he backed away.

"Come back here and I'm calling the cops," Kagome said as she went inside the house.

Kagome went online and bought an airline ticket for three months from now. She was going home and taking her daughter back with her.

Yep… So that's what happened 


	19. 18 The Painting

"Mama, can we stay with you for a few days

**This chapter is kind of a filler, but it's important in the end, loves.**

"Mama, can we stay with you for a few days? I just need enough time to get an apartment, but I miss Tokyo and I can't stay in this house anymore! I hate it here! Sayuri cries all the time when we come home and I've been alternating between staying with Rin and staying with Sango and staying in a hotel! Miroku and Sesshomaru HAVE to be getting sick of us by—," Kagome rushed on the phone with her mom. Sayuri cried in the background.

"Kagome, dear, hush. Of course you can come back here with us. I've been practically begging you to do so since you left and I miss my darling grandchild," she gushed.

"Thanks, mom. We'll be there as soon as we can," Kagome said as she hung up the phone and picked up her 3-month-old child. "Lily, baby, please. Your mama loves you, but you're driving me up the wall. I'm trying as hard as I can."

Sayuri cried and cried. It was past Sayuri's bedtime, but she didn't seem tired. Kagome walked into the nursery that Mori had decorated for Sayuri for the first time in three months. She'd been avoiding it, but it drew her in today.

The room was painted pale pink with green lily stems that stretched to the roof and bent slightly to lead to the blooming white lilies. The crib had a white canopy over it and, in the corner, there was a white rocking chair. On the ceiling were butterflies hanging and clouds painted on the. On the wall opposite the crib were black-and-white photos of Kagome and Mori while Kagome was pregnant. In the middle of the collage was the last sonogram they had of baby Sayuri.

Kagome walked in the room and cried a bit as she held her crying daughter close to her beating heart. She missed him so much. Kagome put Sayuri in her crib and sat in the rocking chair, letting her cry. She didn't know what to do. At her feet was a pink stereo with a note with Mori's handwriting that said "Play Me".

"_Kagome, look at what we've created—this beautiful baby girl. This is her lullaby CD for when I'm away on tour and whatnot," _Mori's voice spilled from the stereo, making Kagome's sob deepen, even as Sayuri's slightly let up. Mori began to sing. Kagome noticed the melody as "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins.

Come stop your crying It will be all right,  
Just take my hand Hold it tight,  
I will protect you from all around you,  
I will be here Don't you cry,

For one so small, you seem so strong,  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us can't be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry,

Cuz you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more,  
You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always,

Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
They just don't trust what they can't explain,  
I know we're different but deep inside us,  
We're not that different at all,

And you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more,  
Don't listen to them, cause what do they know,

We need each other, to have and to hold,

They'll see in time, I know,

When destiny calls you, you must be strong,

I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on,

They'll see in time, I know,

We'll show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart,

Believe me, you'll be in my heart,

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more oh oh,

You'll be here in my heart (You'll be here in my heart),

No matter what they say (I'll be with you),

You'll be here in my heart always,

Always...  
I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always,  
Always and always,  
Just look over your shoulder,  
Just look over your shoulder,  
Just look over your shoulder,  
I'll be there always

The next song started directly after it. Kagome remembered him making her laugh when he sang this song to her when they were joking around. It was "Lily (My One and Only)" by The Smashing Pumpkins.

_Lily, my one and only,  
I can hardly wait till I see her,  
silly, I know I'm silly,  
cause I'm hanging in this tree,  
in the hopes that she will catch a glimpse of me, _

_  
And thru her window shade,  
I watch her shadow move,  
I wonder if she...  
lily, my one and only,  
love is in my heart and in your eyes,  
will she or won't she want him,  
no one knows for sure,  
but an officer is knocking at my door, _

_  
And thru her window shade,  
I watch her shadow move,  
I wonder if she could only see me?  
And when I'm with her I feel fine,  
if I could kiss her I wouldn't mind the time it took to find,  
my lily, my one and only,  
I can hardly wait till I see her,  
oh lily, I know you love me,  
cause as they're dragging me away,  
I swear I saw her raise her hand and wave (goodbye), _

The next song was one that Kagome knew well, but simply because her Jii-chan was a big fan of Bread. Mori sang it in his own modern way (which was a good thing). It was called "Daughter".

Daughter - don't give your love to the first man you see.  
Just bide your time so your heart will be free to find the one,  
Girl you don't have to run.

Daughter - don't think that love has gone out of style,  
Just some folks every once in a while don't understand  
How this world was planned.

Now I know you're wondering how  
You know when the real thing is coming' your way,  
When you live for him and not you  
You'll know that it's truly coming' to stay.

Daughter - I know it's hard to make yourself wait,  
But when the right man comes it won't be too late  
So don't you cry,  
He'll be here by and by... and steal your heart away

That's what Kagome had done that gotten her into the mess she was in now. Inuyasha was the first man she gave her love to and he'd stolen her heart…by and by. Kagome felt a tinge of pain as she thought about her future if Mori hadn't died. Would they really have stayed together if Inuyasha were back in the picture?

Mori began to speak again. "The last song is one that I wrote for you before you were even born. I knew as soon as your mom told me she was pregnant that it was with a beautiful baby girl, because I dreamt about you before. You were just a cherub, waiting to be born and I ran after you, but you kept flying away, though you had no wings. I couldn't catch you, because you kept flying away into the lilies ahead of us."

Mori began to sing Sayuri's lullaby song and put both Kagome and Sayuri to sleep.

_My surprise,_

_On it's way,_

_To this cold, cruel world,_

_Daddy's here,_

_To protect,_

His baby girl,

_The greatest gift,_

_Coming from,_

_The greatest love of all,_

_Daddy's here,_

_For his angel,_

_No wings,_

_But she won't fall,_

_My wish for you,_

_Is to see,_

_What I want you to be,_

_And that is,_

_Just like your mama,_

A little lily...

"Hello, mom? Yeah. It's Kagome. I think we might stay here for a little while longer," Kagome said to her mother through the phone before she readied herself for bed after waking up later that night.

Every night went on like that. Sayuri would cry up until she heard her father singing to her. "I love you, Lily," Kagome would say to her.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome and Sayuri were attending Yuki and Yukiko's eleventh birthday and little Sayuri was already five and attending kindergarten.

Sayuri lived up to her name. She was a little lily. Her long, bone-straight hair reached her small knees and her small, pink lips made the perfect O shape whenever she was sleepy or in deep thought. She smiled and reminded Kagome so much of Mori that it was hard to forget him. She even insisted on wearing her hair in two braids "just like daddy did".

"Happy birthday day, dear Yuki and Yukiko. Happy birthday to you," they all sang as the twins blew out their candles and went back to playing in the indoor amusement park.

"Thanks for helping us chaperone, you guys," Sango said to Kagome and Rin.

"No problem," Rin, now pregnant, said.

"Yeah, Go-chan. We're happy to do it. Besides, Sayuri wouldn't go anywhere without me by her side. She'd barely even go to school if it wasn't for the fact that I distract her and run," Kagome said.

"Mama, can I play too?" Sayuri asked as she tugged on Kagome's skirt.

"Stay where I can see you, Lily," Kagome said. "Play three games and come back to eat a bit of pizza."

"Okay, mama," Sayuri said as she rushed off behind Yuki and his friends, braids bouncing behind her.

"She's so precious, Kago," Sango said as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Isn't she?" Kagome said.

"Have you ever wandered about…you know…if Sayuri wants a dad?" Rin asked. Sango shot her a death-glare.

"Well… She probably wants a real one, but that little stereo has been her surrogate father for so long that I don't think she'd be willing to give it up," Kagome said. Just then, Sayuri ran towards Kagome and jumped on her lap.

"Mama! Mama! I saw daddy!" she said as she pointed toward the crowd. Sayuri knew her father died when she was born. She'd seen pictures of him and heard his voice, but she understood that he was no alive.

"Lily, honey, we already talked about this," Kagome said in a hush tone. Rin and Sango attempted to pretend (to little avail) that they were holding an interesting conversation.

"But, mama, just come with me! He looks just like the pictures!" Sayuri protested. Kagome looked towards Sango, who was more experience with children, who nodded.

"Show me," Kagome said. Sayuri ran through the crowd, dragging Kagome with her.

"There!" Sayuri pointed.

Sure enough, there he was. Inuyasha stood next to a girl with long, blond hair. The girl was scolding a small boy as he cried.

Sayuri pulled free of her mother and ran towards him.

"Sayuri!" Kagome called.

"Excuse me, sir, but you look like my dad. He died," Sayuri said. She was so blunt.

Inuyasha looked down at Sayuri with wide eyes. The resemblance she had with Kagome and Mori was uncanny. No one could mistake her parents, especially after she'd been in the magazines since she was born.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. "Kiggy-chan. Long time no see."

"Lily, come on. We're going," Kagome said as she reached towards her child.

"Lily? This is your daughter, right? He named her Sayuri, right?" Inuyasha said as he picked Sayuri up and looked her over. "She looks like him."

"Get your damn hands off of her, you sick fuck!" Kagome said. NOBODY touches Sayuri and Kagome meant NOBODY.

"I'm just looking at her, Kiggy-chan. Calm down and watch your language," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked over at the girl. "Her name is Ashley. Before you ask, that's not my kid."

"I didn't ask." Kagome reached for her daughter. "Come on, Sayuri. We're leaving."

"But mama—," Sayuri protested.

"Not but, Sayuri Chiyo Mori!" Kagome said as she put Sayuri on her hip.

"Wow. She looks like him and you gave her his first AND last name. Nice, Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Sayuri, baby, go tell Aunt Sango to get you some pizza." Sayuri did as her mother told her.

"It's none of your damned business, but Mori earned it," Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I'm just saying that I feel sorry for the girl. She's a cute kid, but the girls end up a little cold and fucking heartless when they grow up without a dad. You should know that, Kiggy-chan," Inuyasha said. Kagome couldn't believe how cold he was being. This was NOT the Inuyasha she'd known.

"And we ALL know how much of a messed up, man-slutty jerk the boys turn out to be," Kagome said.

"Man-slut? Come on, Kagome. Listen to the words as they come out of your mouth," Inuyasha said.

"Then who the hell is that to you, Inuyasha. She's dressed like a slut. Sluts attract sluts, making you a slut," Kagome said.

"Well, that makes you a slut, too, doesn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fuck you!"

"Hop off."

Kagome turned beet-red before deciding that he wasn't worth going to jail.

"I'm going home," Kagome said.

"Wait! I didn't mean it. It's just that—," Inuyasha began.

"Kira, baby, Tyrone is acting a damned fool. I'm going to take him home," Ashley said as she came up behind Inuyasha with the crying boy tugging on her wrist and falling to the ground. She was obviously a bad parent.

'He lets her call him by his birth name? That means she's special enough to know his story…' Kagome thought.

"Yeah. I'll be right with you," Inuyasha said without looking at her.

Ashley looked Kagome up and down (like she actually had the right, seeing as though she, herself was wearing a blue thong with low-rise jeans and a small white tank-top that showed her blue and pink floral bra underneath it). "Who's your friend?"

'More than a friend, honey. Be sure of that,' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha stood there, contemplating his next move when Kagome offered her hand to shake. "Hi. I'm Kagome."

Ashley stared at it before turning back to Inuyasha. "No. We're leaving. Now." Ashley walked away with the crying child, expecting Inuyasha to follow behind her.

"That's some jewel you have. She's so special that she doesn't even shine," Kagome said.

Inuyasha put his hand on his head. "Are you still at your old place?"

"Why does it ma—," Kagome began.

"I have something to show you," he said.

"KIRA! COME ON!" Ashley yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Does anybody here know a Kira?' Kagome shouted o the crowd.

"Just answer the question, Kagome," Inuyasha said, looking towards Ashley as if he were nervous.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Great. I'll see you later," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the door. "Keep your shorts on, Ash! I'm coming!"

Sayuri and Kagome went home shortly afterwards.

"Mama, someone's at the door!" Sayuri said the next evening.

"See who it is and answer it, sweetie. Mama's in the kitchen," Kagome called to her.

Little Sayuri peeked out of her bedroom window and rushed back downstairs to open the door.

"Go get your mama," he said.

"MAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA!" Sayuri shouted.

"Lily, stop screaming like you were raised in a—," Kagome said as she came out of the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi, Kiggy-chan," Inuyasha said as he held something behind his back.

"Lily, your dinner is on the table. I'll be there in a minute," Kagome said to her.

Sayuri looked from her mom to Inuyasha and went to whisper in her mother's ear. "Mama, I like him."

"Go eat," Kagome whispered back. Sayuri skipped to the dining room table.

"I thought you should see this," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pulled a painting from behind his back. It was of Kagome and Inuyasha under the sakura tree, but it was different. The sakura petals were a dark blue that were almost black and rain poured around them. The scene was painted in a heart shape and was painted black around it. Kagome and Inuyasha's hair blew in the same direction as they kissed in the picture, making it a beautiful mixture of her raven-black waves and his silvery-white strands. The dark petals danced around them and Kagome's white dress blew in the wind.

"We're kissing," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat the painting down. "We used to know how to love each other," Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said in a hush tone.

"Kagome, we used to know how to love each other through everything! Every problem we had!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Inuyasha, it's not that simple! I have a child!" Kagome said.

"I don't care. I can raise her as my own! I can, Kagome, but I can't keep going on pretending like I don't know that you're the one for me, Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Please! Stop! Stop coming into my life and making everything so complicated!" Kagome said.

"It doesn't have to be complicated, Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"But it is!" Kagome said to him. Inuyasha dropped her hands and hesitated.

"I broke up with Ashley today and Sesshomaru wants me to move back to Japan to run the business while Rin is pregnant. I leave in three days," Inuyasha said.

"So, I guess this is it, huh? We end it here and everything goes back to normal?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't have to end here, Kagome. If you want to see me, this is my number," Inuyasha said as he pulled out his card. "Three days. That's all I need. If you call me during those three days, then I promise that I'll stay and we can learn to deal with every problem that we have or that we will have or that we had," Inuyasha said before he left.

He waited every hour of those three days by the phone, but Kagome never called and so he left for Japan.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Sayuri asked one day when Sango dropped her off after school. Kagome had been sitting and staring at the picture for three days, thinking. She was forced to eat and sleep, but then, eventually, she'd just go back to sitting and staring, thinking of Inuyasha and if it was worth going back to him.

Kagome finally came to a decision. She wanted to try it. Unfortunately, something stood in her way. "Sayuri, what day is it?"

"Friday, mama," she answered.

It was already five days since she'd seen Inuyasha. It was too late.

**All right, loves. It's been a good run, but the next chapter is DEFINITELY the last It might be a bit short though O.o**


	20. 19 THE LAST CHAPTER!

**LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER!! XD**

Kagome sat, staring at the picture before she picked up the phone to call the number Inuyasha gave her.

"_We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Goodbye."_

She called Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, we've know each other for what has it been? Ten years? Eleven?" Kagome said into the phone.

"_Where is this going, Kagome?_"

"Sesshomaru, I love him. I've always loved him."

"_That's good to know, but how does it portray to me?_"

"He told me that you were sending him to Japan and before I could call him, he left."

"_Your point? Look, Kagome. I'd love to keep playing the role of your psychiatrist, but I have a girl that wants to get signed. She's big here._"

"I want you to bring him back," she said.

"_Kagome, your music made me a lot of money and over the years, I've grown to think of you as more than a business client. You're like a sister-in-law to me, seeing as though my wife insists to be on more friendly terms with you than business terms, but I can't do that._"

"Why not?"

"_It's business, doll,_" Sesshomaru said as he hung up the phone.

"Shit!" Kagome cursed to no one in particular.

Kagome called her mom. It was five o'clock pm Friday where she was, so it was only about eight o'clock am Saturday in Tokyo.

"Do you happen to know Inuyasha's new number?" Kagome asked.

"_Kagome, I only see or hear from him when he's in town."_

"Mom, he is in town! He got there two days ago."

"_Well then, I'm sure I'll hear from him soon. You know, to this day, he only lets me braid his hair? When he's away, he does it himself, but he says it's nothing like home,_" Mrs. Higurashi giggled.

"Well, if you hear from him, please call me."

"_Alright, sweetie. I love you._"

"_TELL HER I LOVE HER TOO!_" Jii-chan and Souta said in the background.

"I love you guys too. Talk to you soon," she said before hanging up.

Kagome called the Saints and Sinners Japan headquarters in Shibuya.

"_You have reach the Saints and Sinners headquarters in Shibuya, where all is turned into music. To speak directly to one of our devoted minions, press 1—,_" Sesshomaru's voice said in an evil tone on the recording.

Kagome pressed one.

"_Saints and Sinners, where all is turned into music. Minion #15238, Jasmine Sullivan speaking. Please hold,_" she said.

While on hold, Kagome heard one of the songs she'd recorded when she first came out play.

"_How may I assist you today?_" Jasmine asked.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said.

"_Mr. Takahashi lives in Illinois, ma'am. I could give you his assistant, Rin's number, but that's about it. I'd advise you not to call her, though. Rumor has it that she's pregnant with Mr. Takahashi's child,_" Jasmine said in hush tones.

"The other Mr. Takahashi, Jasmine and, by the way, it's rude to gossip and I'll have you know that I am friends with Rin and Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"_O-oh! Sorry, ma'am. I could give you his extension, but that's about it,_" Jasmine said, nervously.

"Listen, Jasmine. My name is Kagome M—," Kagome was going to say Mori, but since she was now widowed, there was no need to. "Kagome Higurashi."

"_OH MY GOSH! I'm actually talking to THE Kagome Higurashi! I love your music and I'm so sorry about what happened to Chiyo Mori and—._"

"JASMINE!" Kagome screamed. "Focus."

"_Sorry, Ms. Higurashi. Back to Mr. Takahashi—who I TOTALLY think you should date next. He specifically made it so that no one knows where he lives, so I'd love to help you, but I don't have the information to give,_" she said.

Kagome sighed. "Thanks anyways." She hung up.

"Mama! Mama! Guess what we learned about today!" Sayuri said as she came in from the school bus.

"What, Lily?" Kagome asked as she sat her daughter on her lap.

"We learned about the cherry blossoms in Washington, D.C!" Sayuri said with a bright smile.

"Oh, really? Well, did you know that they're actually called sakura?" Kagome asked.

"Uh uh," Sayuri said.

"They're originally from Japan. They're even more beautiful there," Kagome said.

"Really, mama?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah. Really, Lily. Do you want to go see them?" Kagome asked.

In a matter of two weeks, Kagome pulled Sayuri out of her school, switched her mailing address, cancelled everything with a bill, sent money to her mom to put a down-payment on an apartment, and flew her furniture, clothes, and other things to her new apartment for Souta, Kouga, and some of their friends to set up. She was going home.

Sango cried when she heard the new. Rin did all but hold onto her ankles as Kagome boarded the plane.

"MOM!" Kagome called out when she'd reached the shrine.

"Kagome, darling, it's unbecoming for a lady to shout so loud," Jii-chan said.

"Yeah, sis. It's unbecoming and annoying," Souta said. "Your stuff is set up just the way you asked us to do it. Pay up."

Kagome dug into her pocket and pulled out ten 100 bills. "Spread it amongst yourselves."

"Thanks, sis!" Souta said as he ran off to count the money.

"Jii-chan!" Sayuri yelled as she finally reach the house.

"The child is her mother's daughter." Jii-chan held Sayuri close. "Hello, my dear great-granddaughter."

"Where's my little Lily?" Mama Higurashi said as she came in.

"Grandma! Mama said she's going to take me to see the sakura trees," Sayuri said.

"We have to go get settled at the new apartment. You could come if you'd like," Kagome said.

"Oh, no, darling. I've seen about all I could see of that apartment. Come back for dinner, though, okay?" she answered.

"Yeah, mom. Okay."

The apartment was bigger than usual apartments. It took up the entire top floor. It had four rooms and three and a half bathrooms with nothing but hardwood floors everywhere but the kitchen and bathroom, where they used marble.

"Mama, it's bright!" Sayuri said.

The entire left wall of the living room was a window. The master bedroom had a window like that and a balcony. The other rooms, located on the other end of the apartment, were all the same size with windows that took up half the wall. There were no curtains yet, so the apartment looked like heaven-on-earth.

"Go see your room," Kagome said.

She's paid another guy to decorate Sayuri's room the exact same way as her room back in Illinois. Kagome's room has been decorated with pink walls that were the same color as Sayuri's and whit furniture, making her black comforter set stand out.

"Mama, I want to go see the sakura trees!" Sayuri insisted.

"We'll go tomorrow, baby. I promise. Go watch television."

Sayuri turned on the TV in the living room, which (thanks to Kagome's wonderful planning) already had cable.

"Mama! It's you!" Sayuri called. The channel was on VH1 and sure enough, there Kagome was, shaking her narrow hips as she danced on a drum in her video for her hit song "It's Not Me. It's You."

The part where Kagome played her guitar caught Sayuri's attention. "Mama, you know how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah. Do you want to learn? I can teach you!" Kagome said in an excited manner. She always hoped that her child would be a musician.

"Yeah!"

Back at the Higurashi household, Souta (now nineteen, mind you) made the announcement that he and Ayumi were getting married.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Kagome screamed. "Welcome to the family, little sister!" Kagome said as she squeezed Ayumi.

"Thanks, but you're hurting me," Ayumi responded.

Mama Higurashi cried a bit. "Now, neither of my children will need their dear mama."

"Forget that! The fact remains that he still lives here! How the hell is he going to marry her if he still lives here?" Jii-chan argued. He turned to Ayumi. "You're not moving in here, too!"

Souta decided that, _afterwards_ he'd tell them that the band had been signed to Royalty, an up-and-coming label in Japan. Souta refused to let Kagome help them get signed, saying that would mark the band as "Kagome Higurashi's charity".

"That's great you guys!' Kagome said. "Who's managing?"

"Koga's been managing us. How do you think he and Ayame have been living? He's been managing bands like Mitsy did for you," he said. Ayame and Koga had gotten married last year, but Kagome was unable to attend.

The entire dinner, they spoke of nothing else but weddings and music.

"Mama, you promised that today, you would teach me guitar and take me to see the sakura trees!" Sayuri whined.

"Well, how about we kill two birds with one stone and practice under the sakura trees?" Kagome said.

They went to the tree Kagome went to when she lived at home. It was the same as back then. Even a bit of where she'd carved her name was still there. She felt nostalgic as she remembered the day she'd first sat and really talked to Inuyasha, the day she's lost her virginity to Naraku, the days after when she'd sat on the bench and talked to Inuyasha about trivial things, such as food and deep things such as life, and days afterwards. All happened under that tree and, to some point, Kagome felt grateful for it.

"Mama, I already saw this tree when we were going to dinner last night," Sayuri said.

"Well, honey, this is a sakura tree."

"Oh. Okay," she said as she sat down on the bench while her mother took out her acoustic guitar, leaving the case wide open.

She spent almost four hours teaching Sayuri the chords when Sayuri decided to go up to the shrine to ask Mama Higurashi for a snack. Since it was right in her view, Kagome let he go alone and sat there playing the guitar, waiting for her to get back, though the sun was going down and it looked like it was getting ready to storm. The wind was picking up.

She played the music to Demolition Lover without singing it. After a few minutes, Kagome heard footsteps approaching her before they left coins in the case.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Kagome said.

Kagome stood up to face him.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not exactly easy to find someone that doesn't want to be found."

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a wife-beater, reminding Kagome of that tempting day in his room. Kagome simply wore a white sundress.

"I gave you three days," he said.

"It took three days, but unfortunately, it took two days to stop my head from spinning," Kagome smiled.

Somehow, when they were talking, the last bit of pink in the sky faded to dark as the streetlights came on. The wind was blowing (if possibly) harder and it began to rain. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up as if it were a sign.

They stared into each other's eyes as their hair moved just like in the picture. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and kissed her deeply, just like in the picture.

**four years later**

"LET'S WISH THIS OLD LADY A HAPPY THIRTIETH BIRTHDAY!" Ayumi screamed into the mic. They were having Kagome's thirtieth birthday bash with all of Kagome's friends, family, and anyone else that wanted to pay 300 to get in the door at the club. Family of Kagome's were the only ones under eighteen allowed in.

Souta's band had been performing all night, since the band went triple-platinum in Japan.

Rin took the stage. "Now, as a surprise, let's welcome to the stage, for the first time in FIFTEEN FUCKING YEARS Sango, Hojo, Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome of EX O!"

They took the stage and began to play. Kagome looked at the table to the side where Sayuri (now nine) and her three year-old brother, Kira sat with the twins and Rin's daughter, Lori. She waved to them and winked at her brother before beginning to sing the cover-up for "I Believe In A Thing Called Love".

_Can't explain all the feelings  
That you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive  
And you're behind the steering wheel_

_Touching you  
Touching me  
Touching you  
God, you're touching me  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Huh!_

_I wanna kiss you  
Every minute every hour every day  
You got me in a spin  
But everything is "A" O.K!_

_Touching you  
Touching me  
Touching you  
God, you're touching me  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!_

_Touching you  
Touching me  
Touching you  
God, you're touching me  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!_

Kagome grabbed her husband's face and kissed him sweetly.

"Ew! Mom! Dad! Gross!" Sayuri said as she covered Kira's eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and she kissed him again. Finally, the stray had a home with the girl that always loved him, even in the rain, cold, or anything else life threw at them.

the end

**You guys have been sooo awesome! I hope you keep reading whatever else I post on here (OC next time?) Lots of love! **

**-nerdyrockergirlisme**


End file.
